The Princess and the Pirate- a different kind of happy ending
by nise1984
Summary: Sequel to my story Back to the start-AU Emma and Killian start their life together but they are not aware that Emma wasn't alone when she returned from the past. Follow them on their adventure to parenthood and their different kind of happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

Here we go again! This story starts directly after **_Back to the start_**ends, so I suggest to read this story first.

It will be a little different to my last story as it is completely AU, but I hope you like it as well. I love reading Daddy! Killian fics and I also loved the once including a pregnant Emma, so I planned from the beginning of my last story to get Emma pregnant.

* * *

Emma is tired. Her life was a mess in these past days. Defeating a maniac witch (apparently also known as the Wicked Witch of the West), becoming a big sister and taking a trip to the past and back only to discover that the pirate is her True Love and this even since before she was born. Hey a woman can only handle so much and as Henry asked her if it is ok that he stays at Regina's, she feels a little relieved.

She's really tired and she still can't take it that she didn't changed the past and that she is probably about to get her happy ending with Killian, the pirate, the infamous Captain Hook who is currently nibbling her earlobe.

It wasn't a question that he went with her in her room at Granny's when she signalled her parents that she will retire for today.

Killian just stood up as well and followed her like it was their daily routine.

Her parents just gave her a knowing smile and wished her a good night.

And that's how she ended with a pirate nibbling at her earlobe while his hand has already started to undress her.

Ok, she must admit, she was the one who started to kiss him with fervour in the hallway, they made out like horny teenagers until a distressed Ruby shoves them in their room, putting a pack of condoms in Emma's hand and wished them a good night with lots of lots sex because she can't stand the smell of anymore pheromones because they both were sexually frustrated because they can't have each other.

"God Emma, you smell fantastic, oh how long I've waited to touch you like this again!" She is interrupted in her thoughts, because right there is still her pirate and based on the bulge visible in his pants they're soon about to use the first condom of the pack.

She shoves him on the bed and straddles him.

"Pirate, today we have lots and lots of time and I will make sure that we will use it!" She grins sheepishly and starts to unbutton his shirt while trailing her tongue over his body. While doing this she is grinding her bottom half on his hardened cock to get them both the friction they search.

He groans as a reaction of her treatments and she feels his heart beating fast.

"Swan, this feels amazing! Don't stop" Of course she obliges, shoving his now opened shirt over his shoulders but it get stuck on his brace.

She stops kissing his stomach and with a questioning look she asks him if she can take off the brace.

She sees a short flicker of what she identified as embarrassment before he nods.

She takes it off and caresses and kisses his stump.

She feels him shudder and then he rolls her on her back only to put himself in above her.

"You're far too dressed, Love, mind if I change that status" the typical Killian grin is shown on his face.

"Give me all you got, Jones" she doesn't mind being treated a little rough and from these tank tops she owns many.

The ripping sound of the material fills the room and soon she has only left her bra on.

Now he is kissing his way down and up her body, trying to open the "bloody device".

"Let me do it" She sits up and clasp the bra open. "Wow, Emma you're beautiful" "Oh common, you've seen it before"

"Yes, but that was 30 years ago, please let me admire the view" "Oh you can admire them by sucking my nipples, Pirate" With a roar he captures one of her breast in his mouth, sucking hard and she groans loudly.

Soon he works his way down to her pants, opens them and shoves them down in one push.

"I must say this realm has it characteristics, the women in the Enchanted Forest are all a little hairier down below, but I admit, I like your way, Swan" speaks and licks at her clit while playing on her cum with his fingers.

"OOOOOOH god! What are you doing to me" she screams and can't help but grinding her core deeper into his mouth.

He starts to push his fingers in her, first one, then the second, pumping in and out starting to raise the tempo while still licking and sucking at her clit.

Emma can't help, she screams out his name while she reaches her peak.

Wow, this is something else, god, she was so stupid! She could have had hot sex with the Captain much earlier if she had not tried to push him away everytime.

His hand is now stroking her body and she pushes him to the side.

"Now it's your turn" and starts to open his laces which are surprisingly willing this time. His cock springs free as soon as she untied the leather trousers as apparently he doesn't wear any underwear.

She licks her lips and bows above him taking him in her mouth, drawing soft circles around his head with her tongue. She feels him grow even more in her mouth and by the noises Killian is making he likes it, so she begins to bob her head up and down his length, assisted by her hand. One is stroking his cock and the other is massaging his balls.

"Love,Oooh Love, ssssstop I…" he sound so breathily but by the erratic movements she know he warns her, that he is near and so she releases him with a plop.

His eyes, darkened with lust and passion are staring at her, and he is about to push her on her back, when she stops him.

"Not so fast sailor! In this world we're doing something called safer sex" At his confused look she shows him the condom.

"I will put this now on your impressive cock and then you can take me in any way you wish for"

She bends down and pulls the condom over his cock.

She sees that he is a little bit uncomfortable but she just lay back, pulling him with him, kissing him hungrily the whole time.

"Get in me Killian, I know you want it and god knows I want you to!"

He enters her with one push, both moaning in ecstasy as they started to move. This is nothing like their first time, it's wild and passionate and it leaves marks on both of their bodies.

In between minutes they reach their peak and cry out each other names.

He collapses on her, sweaty body on sweaty body, both capturing their breaths.

"That was …" "definitely something we will do again and again and again…" Their laughter fills the room.

She gives him a peck on his sweaty forehead. She feels him shrinking inside her and bears down a whimper at the feeling of him gone as soon as he pulls out.

"So, now I understand the concept of your safer sex thing" He pulls off the condom which is now filled with his seed.

"Pray tell, what are we going to do with this?" "We're putting it in the trash" she wipes it a tissue and puts it in the trash can.

"What a shame. So many possibilities of small pirates and princesses going to be wasted" He grins as he pulls her in his arms. Surprisingly this thought doesn't scare her a bit. Usually this is the point where she starts to run, but to run from their True Love would be silly andactually she likes the thought.

"Not now, Tiger, let's just enjoy our togetherness for a little time more, before we release a little version of us to the world" She smiles a happy smile at him.

They both lie naked besides each other, enjoying the afterglow until he disrupts the silence

" I must admit, without this condom of yours it feels a little bit more intensive, Love" "Yeah, Pirate, we will come to this state in our relationship soon enough but for now, you must take it that way or you will get nothing"

She isn't ready to tell him about her dream but she knows that tomorrow will be the beginning of her new future.

A future which definitely includes him! Tomorrow she will start to search a place to stay and Henry and Killian will help her.

She feels his strokes becoming needier.

"Really pirate?" "Ready to go another round, we have a full pack of condoms to use"

A careless laugh sounds in their room and yes she is so ready to go another round.


	2. Chapter 2- Finding a home

**Author's note:**

That's the next chapter. Thanks for all the people who reviewed/followed/favourited it, I hope you have fun reading this.

Apparently I read a FF which has some similiarities to this chapter, I'm not quite sure which one it was, so if the author read this chapter, don't be mad at me, but I always thought about it the way I wrote it.

I also want to give you a fair warning. The plot is outlined, but I'm not sure if I be able to update this story as fast as my last, but I will do my best to not let you wait too long between the updates.

* * *

Emma stirs in her bed at Granny's, the first rays of sunlight shining through the thin curtain before the window.

She stretches her muscles which feel surprisingly less sore than expected. She turns around only to face the still sleeping pirate beside her.

He's such a marvellous example of his species and he looks damn peaceful when he sleeps.

They had gone 3 rounds last night, all different but all soooooo good. Let alone the thought of the memories and she begins to feel the wetness spreading between her legs.

She starts to make small circles on his chest with her index finger, toying with his hair there. He's crimping his nose and opens first one eye and then the other.

"Morning beautiful" he stretches himself as well "I must admit this was the best sleep I had in centuries although it doesn't last long"

He starts to kiss her passionately and although she really is no morning sex person she can't deny that she wants nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

"Killian" she tries to stop his mouth from wandering any further down. "It's already 20 past 8 and Henry will meet us for breakfast at half past, we don't have time for..."

"Ok love, no further foreplay and I promise you this will be the best 10 minutes you ever got!"

15 minutes later a still light flustered Emma and a whimsically smiling Killian make their appearance at Granny's. Luckily Henry is also late so they sit down in their booth to wait for him and trying to make them more presentable less through roughly fucked.

"Good morning you two" Ruby approaches them, a knowing grin on her face "I see, my present was of good use last night, although my ears will have to go on vacation for a while. By the way, didn't take you for a biter, Emma"

"A what?" Emma is a little confused.

"You should know your smell all over the pirate would have been enough to mark him as yours, no need to give him any visible ones" She winks

Emma takes a closer look at her... Yeah what will be the definition, Boyfriend? No sounds so teenage-like. Common-law spouse- bah even worse .Partner? Yes partner it is and there right where the neck of her partner meets his shoulders a big hickey is displayed.

How had she overseen this?! Killian just shrugs his shoulders.

"I have no problem with being marked as yours" he says with a seductive tone.

"Stop it, we're meeting my son here at any time! I don't want him to get any ideas of what our nightly activities were about. Just put you collar more up and don't move so much then it should be no problem for the time being."

"As you wish" and he puts up his collar. Ok, if he doesn't move so much it could be ok- perhaps they should change their places. But it's too late, Henry storms into the diner.

"Mom! Killian! Great that you're here! I'm so hungry!"

Ruby had stood the whole time beside them watching their banter with high interest.

"Whuah little man, not so fast, give me a hug and then I can take your orders"

Henry hugs Ruby and slide into booth besides Emma.

"I'll take chocolate chips pancakes, bacon and eggs and some waffles and of course a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon"

Emma eyes him up, surprised by the amount of food he ordered.

"What, I'm still growing"

"Ok, I only take the pancakes and a hot chocolate and you, Killian"

He closes the menu "The same, please"

She knows he isn't quite familiar with the modern world delicacies but she had expected that given the time he has spent at Granny's at the last he would have been more acquainted with it. She will start to show him more things, so that he is not compelled to always take the same as she did.

"So, Mom, I hope you had a good night because you need all your energy today" he pulls out a newspaper on which he has marked several advertisements of open properties. "We have a lot of appartements and houses to visit."

"Did you just say houses? You know I' not sure if my salary as a sheriff could cover a whole house."

"We'll see Mom, at least you have Killian to part the rent"

Their food had arrived and Henry has already his mouth full of pancakes before she is able to reply on his statement.

She looks over to Killian and he is just as surprised as her. Sure they talked about it last night and although she isn't someone to rush things they agreed that they have waited long enough to finally be together and so they would have suggested Henry that they search for a home big enough for all three of them but apparently it was pretty obvious to Henry before they even said a word.

They finished their breakfast making some small-talk but because Henry is so anxious to start their search they hurry and soon they are on their way to the first place.

It is near the loft of her parents but it has only 2 rooms, both very small and it's some kind of filthy, even some cockroaches can be found on the kitchen floor. No, this is definitely not the right one.

The next one is not that better, the rooms are a little bigger than the ones in the apartment before, but Henry thinks it's too dark in the room and so the search goes on and on, apartment by apartment. Soon it is clear that with exception for the first one, Henry has mainly searched for places with a view to the Ocean and near the docks.

"When did you even found all this places" Emma asks her son "When we're waiting for Neals delivery" is his simple answer. Oh my god, he had seen her connection to Killian already back then?

They reach the last place, a huge loft at the docks and Emma and Killian like it directly.

It has two big bedrooms, a huge living room with a new kitchen attached and a big wall of windows all showing the beach and the docks.

This could be it! Finally at last, but when she looks at Henry she sees that he is not parting her enthusiasm and she is a little bit disappointed.

"Why don't you like it Henry?" "I don't don't like it but don't you think, more rooms and a garden would be great?"

She is a little bit confused. The rooms are big enough the apartment has enough room for the three of them.

"Why do we need more rooms? Killian and I would take the master-bed-room and you could take the other one on the days you're here. It's even bigger than the one in the loft."

"Yeah, but in the loft all off your sheriff stuff lies everywhere around and I thought it would be nice if you have an own office so you could work from home or Killian could have one room of his own, it would only be fair as he gave up his home for us." She is even more confused. All the flats Henry had searched for had only 2 bed-rooms except one which was even filthier than the first, so why did he want a bigger one now?

"Ok, kid, I get your point but all the other flats had also only two except for one, so why the change? This is a great apartment, you know?"

"Yes mom, but when I looked out of the window I saw a sign at the house next door. It's for sale and it looks so great!"

She takes a look out of the window, and detects a small house covered with white wood planks, a little garden with a swing in a huge tree and it has a really great porch around the front of the house and as if it wasn't enough the whole place is surrounded by a white picked-fence. A dream house for a family, it looks so domestic and cozy. She really can imagine, sitting on the porch and watching Henry play in the garden!

"You can close your mouth now, Love. Wanna take a look" Killian is standing behind her softly grapping her waist.

"Yes" she breathes out her answer and Henry is already on his way.

As soon as they're nearing the entrance a small lady comes out the house.

"Oh, this is a nice surprise, are you're interested in this little piece of jewellery, sheriff?

It's Martha Silver, the local estate agent.

"Please feel free to take a look around, it's the perfect place for a young family as yours" she winks at Killian.

They go through the rooms and Emma can't help the feeling that this is perfect.

Every room is like she imagined as a little girl her dream-house to be.

It has 4 bedrooms, the master with its own bathroom and a view of the ocean. There's even a big fireplace in the living room and from there you can go directly into the garden which had its own path to the beach and from the huge kitchen you can watch the backyard. The kitchen is new as well. She strides through the room, touching absentminded the counter of the kitchen. Although she isn't one who likes to cook, hey mac'n cheese can be counted as cooking, she sees herself working in this kitchen for her 2 boys while they're out in the garden.

She is at a loss for words, same as Killian and Henry. They know this is it and they know that they probably can't afford this place.

"This is amazing!" Henry shouts as he ran through the open door into the garden. She hasn't seen her son so avid about something that hasn't to do with some videogames in ages.

How can she break his hopes?

She turns to Mrs. Silver only to find Gold standing beside the broker.

"Miss Swan, I see my grandson like my house as much as I do." She looks at him confused.

"Yes it is mine, I bought it for Belle and me, got it renovated, but she prefers our home to be more central and near the library so that's why it is on the market."

"And how much will it cost?" She is really afraid to ask because she already loves it as much as Henry and she knows that Mr. Gold doesn't have his surname by nothing.

"Hmm, I think we can arrange a deal, Miss Swan"

Oh no, not again, no deal!

"You would be moving in together with Henry and the pirate?" She looks over at Killian who is currently standing outside with Henry mesmerized by the view of the ocean, so he didn't even see that his old foe is currently talking to her.

She nods.

"Ok, I always wished that somehow my son would end up with you again, but I know the connection you share with the pirate. But now about this deal I would like to suggest. You can have this house if the pirate agrees to a real truce, no hurting and fighting each other, especially not our loved ones. I married Belle last night and I want to have a good start in our marriage, now call your pirate and... "

"Deal" she is surprised to hear Killian's voice and apparently he is already behind her, reaching out his hand.

"And I think you owe us this, especially after how you tricked us in the past" His look at Gold is not a friendly one as he speaks this sentence but nonetheless Gold takes his hand and shakes it

"Take it as an apology Pirate and congratulations to your new home Miss Swan"

He turns around and Emma can't take in what just happened!

"Thank you!" she embraces Killian and grabs his collar to drag him into a deep kiss.

"Hugh, go to your room" a embarrassed Henry exclaims "There are children present" But at the fake annoyance in his tone, Emma and Killian just starts to laugh and they decided to go back to Granny's to celebrate their new home. As they're leaving Henry takes a last look to the garden and can only think that he and his little sibling will have a lot of fun at this place. It's so funny that his mom seems to be completely unaware about her pregnancy and he's really curious how Killian will react as it seems the pirate is really fond of children. He just smiles and follows the adults to Granny's.


	3. Chapter 3-a life together

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all of you! Really would like to hear what you think about my story!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Emma can't believe how lucky she is, living in a house near the beach, with her gorgeous pirate and her sometimes a little ill-tempered teenage son. Her life seems to be perfect and she is cautious to admit it because, let's be honest, she lives in a town full of fairytale characters and when did her life ever remain perfect and happy, but for now she will just enjoy it!

The last 4 weeks since her return from the past have been so busy. After Killian made his truce with Gold, everything went really fast. Henry stayed over at Regina's at night whereas she and Killian slept on a mattress on the floor for the first few nights. The days were filled with painting the rooms in the colours they like.

Henry was really enthusiastic at first but after painting one of his walls in a deep green he lost his ambition to help. Thank god she had her parents and apparently a really skilled pirate to help and so they finished the whole house in mere days.

And she still has to giggle when she thinks of Killian and her painting their bedroom, of course in azure. They painted a heart and their initials on the wall, before which they planned to put the bed and then had hot sex like love-crazed teenagers to dedicate their new bedroom in front of this wall. If they hadn't heard the front-door closing they would have nearly be detected by her father and as much as Killian and he have become mates, this is something she really likes to avoid.

They decided to move her furniture from New York to the new house because she hasn't saved so much money to buy everything new. As Killian and Henry are the only ones who could leave Storybrooke with her, they've made a road trip to move their things.

The trip to NY was so funny and she is so relieved and happy that Killian and Henry are getting along so well. Apparently they would team-up against her- who would have known that pirates have a really sweet tooth and are not able to function probably without their fill of sweets and this seems also the case for her son and who is she to decline the men in her life their power-source.

When they arrived at their apartment she was excited at first but as soon as she enters she it, she felt, that Killian was right all along. All this was just a lie, a life based on lies. She saw this now really clear, especially in comparison to their house back in Stoorybroke which feels so real and like a real home.

Henry was also excited at first and contacted all his friends, but he told them, that they were moving and at what a great house they were going to live at, directly near the beach.

Dates for holiday-visits were made as well.

They started packing up the things and it was so fun doing this with Killian.

"Lad, I'm still a little bit confused, how can this little thing there be something like a _playstation_? There isn't any room to play in this blasted thing"

Henry and she couldn't stop the laughter and even have to laugh more as Killian looked offended at them but he joined their laughter soon.

They had to spent one night in the apartment, ate Pizza, which apparently was the pirate's favourite so far ("Swan, this is bloody fantastic, never ate something delicious like that, can we do that at home again?") and talked about this and that.

She never imagined it would be so relaxed to be in a relationship.

The next day they moved the furniture into the borrowed truck except for the bed.

They would get a new one, one in which never ever a monkey will or had slept. She still shudders at the thought that she had been intimate with such a creature but in fact, hooking up with Killian makes all that damn memories fade away.

The trip back was without any further events and she still has to smile at the fact that Killian and Henry not only share their addiction to sweets no, they seem to share the taste of music as well because they were both always singing along as soon as a title from Imagine Dragons sounds through the speakers of her radio.

They furnished the house and it still looks a little bit empty because she hadn't had so much at their apartment NY, but she is sure as soon as the little prince decide to sleep through the night her mother will put all her power to help her decorate it.

She is still fascinated how easy Killian and she have fallen into a daily routine. They would drink hot cocoa together in the morning, more often she takes coffee instead, because apparently their nightly activities are leaving a toll on her as she becomes more and more tired every day. His first attempt of drinking coffee was hilarious as he blamed her trying to poison him and so he sticks to hot cocoa instead. She will sit on his lap, cuddled against him and enjoying the silent morning in their new home and start a new day.

They eat breakfast at Granny's if she doesn't make anything at home and then she will go to work and Killian would work something at home because there is always something to do at a house and when she returns home, he already made dinner (this man can't be real, because he can actually cook, reaaaally good by the way) and they would discuss what they did over the day and then they would watch a movie or something. On days Henry is with them he would pick him up from school and would even help with his homework. Killian likes math but apparently he has the opinion that all the other courses a really nonsense and that they should teach more important things like sword fight at school.

This has raised Henry's attention and so Killian trains him 2 times a week. Her only demand was that they won't use real swords and that they don't tell David anytime soon.

And did she mention their sex-life? God he is a marvel, he is gorgeous and to be honest simply the best she'd ever had.

It's really hard to keep their hands in check especially when they have to be cautious like when Henry or her parents are around and in public of course...

It seems that buying a new bed together with a pirate wasn't as good of an idea as she thought.

They strode through Storybrooke's furniture shop and stopped in front of a kingsize boxspring bed which could be their new place to sleep.

She sat on it, slightly bouncing to test how soft the bed is as she took in Killian's hungry look. He licked his lips and she was a goner.

"Swan, do you really think that slightly bouncing on this bed with your nice little ass is a good test to qualify this furniture for our activities?" spoke and pushed her on the bed, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss while fiercely grinding into her.

Yep, she isn't proud but she did make out with Captain Hook in a furniture store where everyone could have seen them and she liked it. If the owner hadn't cleared his throat she didn't know what else would have happened.

He's just so consuming and when she is with him and kissing him, the world around them disappears.

The owner didn't call the deputy to file in public nuisance as apparently the sheriff herself was involved but they needed to buy the bed and have to promise only to visit his shop separated.

That's how they found their bed. And now she is lying with him on the couch, her head in his lap while he is playing with strains of her hair. She really likes such evenings, just the two of them and the simple touches.

They're watching the princess bride today. She never let any man she dated watch this movie with her, but with him, everything is different.

He seems to like it because in contrast to watching Peter Pan with him, he is silent and just watching the movie, with focused eyes.

"**Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."**

The last scene is shown and she feels him shifting. "What do you say Swan, do you think we can compete with their kissing?" and soon he starts to kiss her passionately.

Like usual it fast turns into something more and soon they're both naked and searching the touches of each other.

As Killian positions himself above her, her head clears for a moment.

She searched for her purse and gets a condom out of it. She always carries them around because you never know with the pirate when their next coupling will be- ok to be honest she is as bad as well.

"Oh Swan really?" "Yes Jones, really, I've got the honour to be a teenage mother and I don't want to rush things. But," she starts to kiss her way from his earlobe down to his mouth while stroking his hard length. "I promise, as soon as I have my period the next time I will start to take birth control again, and then there will be no more condoms"

She underlines her statement with picking up the pace of her ministrations.

He groans and starts to pant "Really? And you're sure this realm isn't magical?"

She pulls over the condom and leads him to her entrance "Yeah, it's all just science and.." she is interrupted because she has to moan at his intrusion and then everything is lost and it is just Killian and Emma on their way to completion.

Afterwards when they both are lying naked on the floor, relishing the afterglow Killian breaks the silence.

"I don't want to push it Swan, but then do you get your period? I'm really looking forward to feel all of you again without any barrier around my cock"

Emma is already drifting into sleep and only mumbles "Soon" in his chest, totally forgetting that she should have got her period 10 days ago but due to all the stress and her travel to the past she just isn't aware of the fact and because of her sleepiness she ignores his _again_ fully.


	4. Chapter 4- Am I pregnant?

**Author's note:**

Many thanks to everyone who likes this story- Keep the reviews coming, I love it!

I just want to give you a little reminder that I'm not a native speaker and for the chapters following I will describe the medical care during a pregnancy which we have in Germany, so don't be confused if something is different.

So, this is the chapter of the revelation! Please let me know if you liked it!

* * *

When Emma awakes the next morning she is lying in their bed, Killian lightly snoring beside her.

He must have taken her to bed yesterday evening, because she is sure she has been fallen asleep down in the living room.

Always the gentleman her pirate she thinks and smiles but soon a feeling of nausea overcomes her.

She stands up abruptly and stumbles in the direction of the bathroom.

She holds her belly and the feeling of throwing up is overwhelming her, she reaches the toilet, opens the toilet lid and tries to throw up, but nothing happens, she just chokes a few times.

"God, why am I feeling so terrible" Tears are running down her face, because of the effort of needing to vomit, her whole body is trembling and the cold floor of the bathroom has a strange soothing effect on her. She doesn't know how long she is sitting like that on the floor, but suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Emma, love? Are you in there? Is everything fine? Can I come in?"

She only grunts as a respond and soon the door is opened and Killian shoves his head through the clearance.

"Hey, what's up with you Swan? Are you not feeling well? You look really pale, no, to be honest you look like hell."

He smiles at her, but she can see that he worries about her.

"nah, everything fine, my stomach is just killing me and I'm feeling sick. Must been something I've eaten yesterday"

He frowns "really? We ate the same and my stomach is just fine"

"No wonder, 300 years of alcohol- abuse by drinking rum would sanitize every stomach" She tries to smirk but fails miserably because another wave of nausea washes over her and she reaches the toilet just in time to throw up.

Killian is standing behind her, holding her blonde hair back while she vomits into the porcelain bowl.

When she is finished, he helps her up und stabilizes her, because she suddenly feels so weak.

He tries to pick her up, but she motions him, that she wants to wash her mouth first.

She let the water flow into her hand, gargles in her mouth with it and spills it out. She reaches for her toothbrush, puts some toothpaste on it and starts to brush her teeth.

As she still seems a little weak, she holds onto the basin and Killian is still holding her in his arms, trying to help her.

"Sorry, that you had to see this" She avoids looking into his eyes, but his hooked arm lifts up her chin.

"You know that I love you right? Swan, I've waited so long to finally be with you, do you really think that a little bit of vomit would scare me off?"

She blinks, why the hell is she about to start crying?

"Lass, I will carry you now back into our bed and you will not leave it until you feel better!"

"But I have to go to work soon." She protests as he lifts her up as if she was light as a feather.

"You call in ill, you can't work like that"

"But David has also to stay at home, because Mary-Margreth is ill as well. She can't take care of Neal in her status"

"Yeah, but you can't work in yours."

He gently lays her on the bed and covers her with the sheet.

"Do you want me to get you some tea?"

She is still reluctant to stay in bed, but as the nausea hasn't calm down after throwing up, she nods.

Soon he arrives with a steaming cup.

"I took peppermint; it always helped the best, when my stomach was sick."

She smiles, because he always knows what to do and apparently peppermint is the only tea she likes.

"So Swan, as the station would be idle today, mind if I substitute you and your dad for the period you need to recover?"

She is really surprised by this offer. The infamous Captain Hook wants to be on the right side of the law?!

"As you so kindly shown me how to use a phone, I think I can manage the station for one day. I also can call Robin if I need any assistance"

Right. There is a brooding bromance on the horizon between her pirate and Regina's outlaw. Apparently the supposed villain and the hero-thief have more in common than anybody expected and a grand amount of his single time, Killian has spent with Robin lately.

"Ok, but don't dare do anything stupid and you know, you don't know how to drive the car, so please don't even try it"

"Aye, my sheriff" He bends down and gives her a soft kiss. "Call me if you need anything"

Reluctantly he retreats and closes the bedroom door behind him. Suddenly a strong fatigue overcomes her and she drifts off to sleep in mere moments.

Hours later she is woken by the doorbell. She lifts up, puts on a dressing gown and walks to the door.

As she opens it, she is confronted with a beaming Ruby holding a bowl.

"Killian sends me, he couldn't leave the station and wanted someone to take care of you. By the way I brought some chicken soup, should help settle your stomach a bit."

Emma motions her to enter and both made their way to the kitchen counter.

"Nice place you have here, it's all so cosy" Ruby sits down and Emma takes a spoon from the drawer and sits down besides her. The soup smells fantastic and as she hasn't eaten anything today she starts to shovel the soup in a fast pace.

"Woah, slow down a bit Emma, don't want you to vomit again" "But it's tastes so amazing"

"Yeah, it's just a normal chicken soup, no need to be so overwhelmed" She shows her wolfish smile.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Better, didn't throw up the whole morning, but the nausea is still present."

"Ok, I will let loverboy know that you've eaten something and will rest again" She stood up and goes into the direction of the door.

"Thanks Ruby!"

"No problem, but you really should rest, you smell different..." Emma just looks confused as Ruby closes the door.

She returns to the bedroom and lay down and tries to read something, but her thought keep turning through her mind.

She still feels ill but something isn't right here.

She remembers the conversation from the night before in which Killian has asked when they would stop using condoms because he wants to feel her again without any rubber between them, wait, again?!

No, nononono. Panic rises through her chest and automatically her hand travels to her belly. No, this can't be real! It was only this one time and for god's sake it was in the past!

She jumps from the bed and runs to the kitchen, where a calendar is hanging on the wall.

She roams through the weeks and stops at the last **EP**. This is her short version for Emma Period, which she always writes into the calendar on her first day of period to Keep track of her cycle.

6 weeks since the last sign. No, no nononono, the word repeats in her head. But wasn't she feeling the same when she was pregnant with Henry?

Nausea- check

Sensitive breasts- check

Fatigue- check

Shit! These are the same symptoms as at the beginning of Henry's pregnancy.

She puts on her jacket, rushes through the door to her bug and drove to the nearest drugstore **outside** of Storybrooke because she doesn't want any dwarf to gossip about a possible knocked up Savior.

She runs through the store to find the thing she needed and stops in front of the pregnancy-tests.

She takes 3 different tests because she doesn't dare the result if she uses only one.

As she arrived at the cashpoint she recognizes the strange looks she receives. Oh shit, she is still wearing her pyjamas, totally forgot to put on something else.

"10$ please" The cashier says.

She pays and soon is on her way back.

As soon as she arrives at home, she runs to the bathroom and uses the first test.

She doesn't even have to wait the supposed 3 minutes because as soon as the liquid reaches its destination 2 pink lines are visible on the test.

She's afraid and she can't grab what is happening right now, but even the second and the third test confirm the result of the first.

Pregnant, she is pregnant!

She was always so cautious to not find herself in the same situation like 13 years ago and now here she is- three positive tests in front of her-pregnant!

Ok, normally this shouldn't be something to panic about. She's an adult, she's thirty, she has a partner, who loves kids, and she has a home, so only by the facts no need to panic but...

What will Killian say?! Sure he knows that they are True Love for over 30 years now, but for her it's only been what, like a month?

She even makes him use condoms all the time, because she doesn't want to rush things and now she has to admit that his past-self has already knocked her up.

She is so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how time went by and is absolutely surprised when Killian wanders into the bathroom.

"Hey! Are you alright? Feeling already a little better?" Then he takes her in and sees how shocked she looks.

"Hey, Swan, can you hear me? Did you see a ghost or something like that? Shall I call your parents or Regina?"

She only holds up one of the positive tests and he eyes it sceptically.

"What the bloody hell is this stick? Some kind of mini magic wand? Is this the reason why you're so scared?"

He looks only confused and Emma just realizes that probably pregnancies back in the enchanted forest weren't diagnosed by any tests rather then by consulting a fairy or someone else.

"No" she barely whispers "It's a test"

"Ah and what does it test?" Now he is really curious.

"It shows if someone is with child.." She hesitantly looks him in the eyes and sees them widen.

"It can show you if someone is pregnant?What magic is that and why do you need such a test?"

"No magic, Killian and I needed it because I suspect my nausea having been caused by some other reason than bad food"

Suddenly the penny has dropped.

"Swan, is this your way of telling me, that you're with child?!"

Tears are falling as she nods, she is so afraid of his reaction. Does he even want to or will he just leave her.

He's frozen at the place before her.

"But didn't we use those damn condoms to avoid getting you pregnant?" he scratches the point behind his ear. Yeah he definitely is nervous.

"Yes but there was one time.."

The realisation sinks in him and she is so afraid of what will happen next as she is lifted up in his arms.

"Bloody hell Swan, I knocked you up 30 years ago, even before you were born?!"

He spins her around the happiest smile on his face she's ever seen.

"I'm going to be a father, god Emma, are you sure?"

She nods "But I have to make an appointment with Dr. Whale to confirm the test"

He's now on his knees in front of her, his hand softly stroking her belly.

"Hey little one, this is your daddy! You're mom has given me the best present ever in my life- you" and with that he puts a kiss on her navel.

A wave of happiness rushes through her and for a moment she forgets her nausea but then she turns around and throws up into the basin, Killian holding her hair again.

Who the hell was the person who said that the nausea will only be in the mornings?!


	5. Chapter 5- Nobody touches my Swan!

**Authors note**

I love writing this story. The next chapter is already written. Please continue to Review and follow/favourite it. It is really nice to get a respond!

**8 weeks pregnant**

She was nervous, as nervous as she never has been in her life. Would everything be ok? Normally they should see the heartbeat of the baby by now, according to her calculations she should be now in her 8th week, but what if there isn't any, could she cope with such a disapointment?

Her knee is shaking and Killian pulls his hand on it to soothe her, softly drawing circles with his thump. He seems relaxed but Emma knew that he must be nervous too, because he scraps the point behind his ear from time to time.

She just wants the confirmation that everything is ok. She still feels so relieved about her pirate's reaction. He was happy, as happy as she's never seen him before and this makes her happy too.

But she is aware that he is also worried about her because the nausea is still on and not only in the mornings, no, she is graced with feeling ill the whole fucking day. And the worst, she doesn't need to throw up anymore, it's just the steady feeling of needing to throw up, and that's the the reason she absolutely has no appetite.

She already lost 4 pounds, and that's why Killian is worried because he thinks her not eating anything is bad for the baby and of course for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Whale appears in the room and asks them to follow him.

Soon they arrived at his office and Whale motions them to take a seat at his desk.

"So, Emma, you asked for this appointment because you think you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I've taken 3 tests at home and all had the same result- positive."

She takes Killian's hand in hers to feel some reassurance from him.

"ok, when was your last period?"

"Nearly 8 weeks ago. Apparently I lost count during all the events which took place at latest" She smiles shyly.

"No worries, we will take a look and afterwards we need to make some tests and take blood samples from you"

She feels Killian stiffens beside her but Whale just gave him a reassuring smile.

"No worries Hook, just the normal procedure"

"So Emma, as we can't ultrasound over your belly in this early stage of pregnancy, could you please be so kind and take off you trousers and underwear so that I can check the pregnancy vaginal?"

Killian jumps from his seat "No other than me touches Emma down below."

Emma is startled by his explosion but finds it kind of cute that he is so jealous and possessive.

"Easy, pirate. This is my daily work and Emma is just a normal patient. If you want me to look at your little one, we have to do it this way."

"No problem Whale" Emma tries to mediate. "I know the procedure from my semi-annual visits."

She went into the direction of the changing room.

"You have to do this twice a year?" Killian seems to be really upset so she just smiles at him.

"Yes you have to share me with Whale two times in one year" and with a wink she disappears into the cabin.

Thank god she put on a long shirt this morning so she doesn't feel too naked when she reappears and goes to the gynaecological examination chair.

When she has taken place Whale motions Killian to take a seat besides Emma.

He reaches for the controller to dim the light but it seems that the battery run out of energy.

"Damn it" He curses.

"No problem" With a smile she flicks her wrist and the light dims, she simply loves using her magic.

"Ok, Emma, I will now intrude with the ultrasound wand into your vagina and we should see the little one on this monitor" he motions to his left side.

"Don't be frightened but it could be a little cold at first" He softly pushes the medical tool into her and at first all that is seen on the monitor is like a snowstorm in Maine. He moves the instrument a little and there is a black blinking point on the screen.

"Ah, there it is. Emma, Hook, I would like you to introduce to one of the world biggest wonders, a little human in his mother's belly. See" He shows to the blinking point on the screen "This is the heart and I can assure you, that it is a strong one! Congratulations to both of you" He turns on a button and a sound fills the room.

Thump-Thump, thump-thump.

Emma can't help that tears escaping her eyes and as she looks at her partner in crime, she realizes the awestruck expression on his face.

"This is a miracle!" he exclaims, turning to Emma "This is ours Swan! We created a new life" He gives her an affectionate kiss.

"Everything is fine and the length is absolutely according the time-line, Emma. It seems you were right. 8 weeks a long to be exactly you're 7+5 so you nearly reaching the 9th week. Do you want to have a picture?"

Both say yes at the same time and start to laugh.

"Fine" he removes the tool "There you go" and holds a little black and white picture in front of them.

Killian takes it and she sees how shaken he is.

"Good Emma, you can dress again and I will let the nurse know that she should run the other tests with you."

Emma dresses herself again. Still overwhelmed by the things that have just happened moments before.

She is going to be a mother- again. But this time, she won't be alone. She has a family of her own, a partner at her side and a great son who will love to be a big brother.

And then she remembers the dream she had back in the Enchanted Forest of their day at the beach and she is sure, that it was no dream. No, this was her future and a rush of happiness evades her body.

She won't tell Killian about the dream for now, but she will tell him that they need to focus on boy's names because there will be no need to search for girl ones.

As she comes back to the room, she sees Killian standing together with Whale discussing something.

"Emma, the pirate is concerned about your health. It's really necessary that you live healthy but there is no need to be concerned about the nausea. In fact it is good sign for a stable pregnancy because it is side effect of the hormones which are produced in your body to build up the pregnancy. But I have to give you the information that until the 13th week 25% percent of the pregnancies end into a miscarriage, but no need to worry, as I said before. The heartbeat is really strong and the nausea is a good sign as well. But please, if anything seems to be not normal, or in case of any bleedings you have to come in as soon as possible"

She nods, she has got this speech at Henry's pregnancy as well and the only difference was that she was at jail at that time.

Killian doesn't say a word as they go out of the room to the nurse's station.

Some tests were run and she has to give a sample of blood. Killian has to wait outside this time and when she comes back, she sees that he has taken all the brochures which are available in the waiting room.

"Ok pirate, let's go home. I think Henry is already waiting for us. I would suggest we grab some pizza to go at Granny's and then show him after dinner the picture."

"That's sounds like a plan love. Do you think the lad is upset about this?"

"No, Henry is not the jealous kind of kid. I think he will like the idea of becoming a big brother. So common Pirate" she grabs his hand "I think you should be more worried about my parents".

He stills one moment "Bloody hell, Swan. Dave will kill me"

"Honestly, my bet is on my mother" and accompanied by a loud laughter they leave the hospital.

Later that evening at their house they are eating pizza, while sitting out in the garden due to a mild weather.

"Henry" she starts "We've got something to announce to you"

"Oh great, you finally found out?" She is surprised "Found out what?"

"That you're pregnant" Both Killian and Emma are startled, mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean finally?" Both exclaimed.

"Ah so you found out" Henry just grins "Congrats Mom, Killian, do you already know the gender?"

Emma just stares at him in disbelief.

"You knew?" Henry smirks and nods.

"Yes, it was in the book you know." "And this was something you didn't want us to tell?" Ok this had a little angrier tone than she intended.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be detected by you and honestly I loved the time we spent together just the 3 of us. Now that you know that you're pregnant everything will change and I just wanted to enjoy it a Little bit longer but I am more than happy to become a big brother!"

He stands up and hugs her at first and then a really speechless Killian who is surprised by this motion.

"So, do you know the gender yet? Am I going to get a sister or a brother?"

"No, not yet but I have a feeling that it will be a boy." She smiles at the thought of the little boy in her arms at the beach.

"Oy Swan, not so fast, could be a little pirate princess as well"

"Don't get your hopes up pirate" she nudges his shoulders "I'm fairly certain it's going to be a boy, so start thinking of names" She kisses him on the mouth.

"This is simply awesome" Henry says "I take either one"

And all three starts to laugh and Emma thinks that this is one of the best days of her life.


	6. Chapter 6- Mom, Dad, let's talk!

**Authors note**

The longest chapter so far! Have fun reading it and please leave a review!

* * *

**9 weeks pregnant**

Everything still feels so surreal as if she's just dreaming. Being pregnant again was always a nightmare in her belief after her experience with Henry, but now she has nearly a guilty conscience towards her firstborn because she is simply happy about her state.

Ok, what is getting a little bit on her nerves is her all-knowing pirate who thinks he could dictate her life after reading all the information he could get about pregnancies.

He nearly went down to the library to bother Belle if there is more specialist literature available. Thank god she met him before he could execute his plan because as much as she loves Belle, the woman is not dumb. If Killian had asked her all about books about pregnancy she would fast detect that he only is so interested because he is in contact with a pregnant woman-her!

This was the telling argument and he stacked with the prospects he took at the hospital.

"Swan, did you know that in the first trimester you shouldn't drink anything with caffeine? At least not so much"

She was aware of this fact, but she needed her coffee or at least a coke in the morning.

She wanted to take up her cup of coffee, but no, the overcautiously pirate captain snatched it away from her.

"So Swan. No coffee for you anymore in the morning. Let me make you some hot cocoa!"

And there went her pick-me-up in the morning.

But this was not the only limitation of her culinary life. Every Burger at Granny's was reviewed if the salad was washed properly and if the meat was well-cooked.

He didn't even let her eat tiramisu. "Bad form, Swan, bad form. You could get a salmonellosis from the fresh eggs and you should know better, there is also alcohol and coffee in it."

Why the hell did he know the ingredients of her favourite dessert? But to her defence, she had asked Granny to make some without alcohol, because consuming alcohol while being pregnant was really a no-go. She even hid it under the excuse of wanting to give it to Henry, but dah, she wasn't even able to satisfy her cravings.

He even made her a list of do's and don'ts:

Do's

Many vitamins daily

Sleep as much as possible (but the pirate wouldn't deny her some nightly activities..)

At least 15 minutes a day outside

Taking the pills Whale has her prescripted

Don'ts

Oh she won't even start on that list. Killian acts like a supervisor and in some way she loves it. She loves that he is so engaged in her pregnancy and she loves the feeling of being loved by him.

What she doesn't love is her constant nausea. It start's in the mornings and lasts until late in the evening. She doesn't need to vomit anymore but she is so tired of always running to the restroom, thinking she has to, but then nothing happens. It is really a wonder, that the returned David doesn't suspect anything and that is why she doesn't want to discuss everything she wants to eat and as Killian starts a discussion over pepperoni on a pizza she just snaps"No Killian, I WILL eat my pizza the same way as always. The pepperoni was baked at 200°C do you really believe any possible toxosplasmosis parasites could survive this?"

And with that she bites a huge bite in her slice of pizza. And it does taste delicious, she just can't stop, looks like the baby loves pepperoni on its pizza as well.

She could see that he was annoyed by her behaviour, but soon relaxes because he knows she is right.

"But promise me you don't put it on your sandwich anymore!" "Ok Jones, on this I can agree. By the way" She was already eating her second slice. "When are we going to tell my parents? Any plans how to survive it?" She winks at him but as all the colour vanishes from his face she puts down her slice and strides towards him, sitting down on his lap.

"You know, it's nothing we can hide for long" She smiles at him and he starts to laugh."That's right, soon I've got even more Emma to love" He starts kissing her again, this time more forceful.

"ahahah, no distraction, pirate. I thought that we could take breakfast together on Saturday. My parents, Henry , us and we and then we could tell them"

"Do you want the lad to participate to avoid your mother trying to murder me?"

"Hmm, I do think that with Henry there, any tendencies of getting you murdered would be postponed"

She has to laugh so hard because she just thinks it is adorable that he is so nervous about.

"You know Swan, in the Enchanted Forest it was good form to first officially court a lady before knocking her up."

"And living together doesn't count?" "Normally we should have to get married before"

"Is this a proposal Captain?" She stares at him in disbelief.

"No, not that I don't like to, but it should be something more special, don't you think?"

She takes his face into her hands and starts kissing him deeply. He always knows her so well and she thinks that he will make a hell of a proposal and she is absolutely sure that whenever it will be, she will be ready.

Soon Saturday arrives and they are all sitting in their booth at Granny's, food already in front of them.

"Henry, I'm still fascinated how many food you can eat in such a short period of time." Mary-Margaret says shaking her head while cradling baby Neal in her arms.

"He's growing" David jumps in, mouth still full with scrambled eggs.

"David, no speaking while eating" Killian cocks an eyebrow at Emma. She leans into him and whispers in his ear, so that only he hears it "Must be her school-teacher persona and I think a rest of hormones after the birth"

"Hey, no whispering as well! This is a family breakfast and I was so looking forward to finally see my daughter again. Really Emma you could have visited us more often."

Emma winces at the statement. Yeah her mother is right; she didn't really spent much time with her lately.

"Oh Snow, don't be so pushy. Emma had a lot of things to do after Zelena's defeat, moving into the house and most of all, taking all the extra shifts in order to give me more time with you and our son" She can always rely on her dad and is so happy to have him, always will be a daddy's girl.

"Yeah, we should really talk to Regina" It seems that Mary-Margret has already forgotten her accuse a few moments ago.

"You should get some help at the station. We should ask her if it would be ok to hire a third person."

Emma is surprised that her mother is so thoughtful and now seems to be a good chance to drop the bombshell.

"Well, I think this will be a great idea" she takes Killian's hand "Killian could join us. He was a very good substitution the day I was ill and he was a really good help at defeating Zelena" She feels that the pressure on her hand rises. Ok, he is really nervous about this.

"And we should ask her to hire Robin as well"

"The outlaw?" Her father is confused "Why should we need a third deputy, Emma. It's not that we have a huge crime scene her in Storybrooke"

"Yeah, it seems that I have to take it a little slower in the next time"

"Really" now her mother is confused. "You still look pale, do you still have your nausea? Did you already consult Whale?"

"Yeah, I did and he found the reason and says it's likely that it will last a few more weeks."

"God, Emma is it something bad? Is it infectious? Shall I leave with Neal?"

"Oh no, you can stay. I'm the only one who have to feel ill at the moment and who will go through a lot of pain in a couple of months" She sees the realization sinks in and pulls out the little picture she got from Whale at her first examination.

"We're pregnant" she just blurts it out, Killian winces at her side, staying mute the whole time.

"You're pregnant?" her mother stares at her in disbelief.

"And who's the father" David's sight changes from Emma to Killian and back.

"That" Killian speaks for the first time "would be me or if you want any more detailed information, me 30 years ago"

"You slept with him in the past" Her mother seems now really upset "You were only gone a few hours. Did he seduce you?"

"Mom! For me it was nearly 3 months and Killian was always a gentleman and by the way, he's my True Love, there's no way he would seduce me into something I didn't want to."

Her parents seem to be still in shock.

"Listen, I know this is a surprise, we didn't plan it either but now that we know, we're really happy and Henry is too"

"Yeah, I love it" This is the first time Henry speaks. He was just to amused by the conversation taking place between the adults

"And I think Robin would love to work as a deputy as well"

"And you think you know me so well, Henry"

Oh, Regina and her boyfriend just are nearing the table.

"Making any plans, Uncharmings" Regina seems to be sassy today.

"Yeah we thought that Killian and Robin could work as deputies as well" Emma suggests.

"The pirate? Really Sheriff, this is the best person you could suggest" But Regina is already smiling.

"Just don't damage anything with the hook and we're fine"

Killian snorts at this statement "You're really evil today Regina, didn't have a good night?" he retorts and Regina is throwing daggers at him.

"You start tomorrow and be on time" They leave the table.

Ok, that went smooth she thinks, but then she looks and her parents and she thinks that hell could freeze at their looks.

"Hook" Her dad starts "I think we have a lot of things to discuss" Her mother nods "Yeah, a lot of things. Please come by the loft this afternoon, alone"

Oh no!

"Do you want to give him the "talk"? This is unbelievable!" Emma is now really upset.

"Calm down lass, I will come by your highness." He turns to Emma "You remember our talk about the courtship? I think it's time that the start it to do it the right way."

He kisses her and whispers in her ear "You know, I'm alive more than 300 years, I will survive your parents inquisition and I hope you remember my promise in Neverland because after that, love, that's then the fun begins"

Oh god, how she loves this stupid pirate!

Killian leaves the house on time, but Emma is really nervous, she knows how protective her parents can be.

She strides through the empty house, back and forth and soon the door from Henry's room opens.

"Mom, you're making me nervous! You shouldn't be afraid. Killian will cope with them and afterwards everyone is happy! Just wait and see." he goes back to his room.

See, see, wait and see. He's right, she runs to their bedroom and stops in front of the huge mirror. She closes her eyes and concentrates and soon she is feeling her magic. When she opens her eyes, she sees her parents and Killian sitting at the table at her parent's loft.

"What are your intentions pirate!"Her father tries to look intimidating. "Oh common Dave, you know what my intententions are. I would go to the end of the world for Emma, I went to Neverland for her and I would even followed her trough time. She's my True Love and I've waited so long to be finally with her again. Ok, the little one was not really planned, but I'm as happy as I could be about it. And I want to ask you for permission to court Emma officially and for her hand in marriage"

Emma is speechless and his words and she must laugh a little because the whole time her mother was playing with a knife as if she would cut Killian if he says something wrong.

"So you really want to marry Emma?" she hears her mother speaking for the first time.

"Of course, what did you think? I knock her up and then take my leave? I maybe a pirate but I still believe in good form. That is why I ask you first for permission and I wanted to wait to ask Emma, because I don't want her to think that I just ask her because she is now pregnant with my child."

He fingers something in the bag of his coat and pulls it out. She gasps, it is a small ring with a green sparkling stone.

"This was my mothers ring and I saved it for the right woman. I'v never thought of giving it to Milah although I loved her very much, but it wasn't her style, but then I saw Emma and took a look into her eyes I knew exactly that she will be the one I would give the ring to. Just the right moment hasn't arrived yet."

He pushs the ring back into his coat.

"Good" she hears the voice of her father. "I know you love her like I love Snow, I've known it for a very long time now and I'm happy to welcome you in our family as a rightful member." he awkwardly hugs Killian. "But don't call me dad, that would be weird because you're what? 250 years older than me" Both men laugh.

"Yes Killian, welcome, but don't forget" Snow throws the knife right in front of the place Killian is sitting "I will skin you alive if you do something to her like breaking her heart" Killian only nodds with a shocked expression on his face.

Yeah, her mother is a real bad-ass, but so is she and she is really sure, that this is one of the things Killian loves the most about her.

She closes her eyes again and the picture vanishes from the mirror.

When the pirate returns he will get his reward and he won't know what hit him Emma is thinking with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7- Who's my Lady?

**Authors note**

Thanks for all your kind reviews and hello to the new Followers/Favorites.

**Carly**: More interaction is going to come, in fact I plan a whole chapter just Emma and Snow and David and Killian will also have a lot of fun soon :)

* * *

**11 weeks pregnant**

After everything went so smooth with her parents, Emma really appreciates that Regina set up a contract fast and so the Outlaw and the pirate were the new source of justice in Storybrooke.

It was really funny how the inhabitants reacted to this change.

Although Killian has increased his positive review amongst Storybrookes people he still had the stamp of an villain on his back.

Especially the dwarfs, beforehand by Leroy, were not really amused about it.

They knew that the pirate had changed, they knew that he really was of use at the defeat of Zelena and the return of Emma, yes, they even knew that he was the town's savior True Love, but still they tried to do everything to test the pirate's patience.

Emma has still to cope with the nausea so it was more often than not, that Killian and Robin were out on the streets alone and she would stay at the station or at bed. Damn, that sickness was really getting on her nerves.

Damn little boy, can't you give your mom a little break? It's funny that she already communicates with the bean inside of her but as soon as she playfully rants at the unborn, she suddenly feels better.

Was it possible that the baby has heard her?

She still is sunk into her thought as the door to the station bounces open and one really angry looking Killian strides in, followed by Robin and an upset looking Leroy.

"I already told you, I will not follow the orders of this shit of pirate here" Ok, Leroy seems to be drunk and she sees the fury in Killian's eyes.

"No need to make your name honour, Grumpy" she emphasizes his Enchanted Forest name.

"What did he do this time?"

"He was drunkenly rampaging in front of Gold's shop" Robin states

Oh this must have been a funny scene to watch, Killian trying to sooth a drunken dwarf in front of his enemy's shop.

"Yeah and he won't stop although we asked him to, quite politely I must add" Killian adds.

"Youuuu" Leroy is now a little bit wavering and points his index finger on Killian. "Are not" hicks "in the position to judge me! Since then are you and Gold best buddies?"

She senses that Killian is about to burst with anger and so she touches his shoulder and places herself in front of the drunken dwarf.

"Leroy, he's doing his job and I'm really lucky that he helps me. By the way Robin this counts for you as well! And I really would appreciate if you would start accepting this fact. I think you need to sober up, feel free to do this in one of our cells. And for the future, let Killian be. I don't want to hear any accusations anymore and please respect him and me, because we're partners at work and in life" She has taken Killian's hand during the speech.

Leroy just gives a slight nod and wanders to one of the cells, still unsteady on his way.

"Thanks, Swan" Killian gives her a soft kiss "No problem, you are my partner in crime and nobody speaks to you in this way without punishment." She kisses him once more time with a little more force on which he responds eagerly until Robin clears his throat.

"yeah, mate, we stop, no worries" Soon David arrives and Emma and Killian walk into the direction of Granny's, holding hands of course.

"So, how is it going? Are more people bothering you? I mean other when Leroy and the other dwarfs."

"No, it is fine and I think I can win the drunken bastards over as well. Hey, in fact I even won over your mother" She has to giggle at that statement and nudges him playfully in his side.

"And how was your day, Swan?"

"I think I finally overcome the nausea" She smiles at him because for the first time in weeks she has not the feeling of needing to throw up.

"Really, did the little one and you make a truce?" She stops and throws herself in his arms, starting to kiss him furiously.

He responds eagerly but breaks it up as it becomes nearly a hot make-out-session on the sideway.

"Easy lass, no need to attack me like this" he winks at her.

"I love you Killian" She is still in his arms, pressed against his body and feeling his hard length against her stomach.

"I love you too, but I think we don't need to give everyone a show out here, but please stay a minute longer in my arms, I need to calm down" a soft kiss is planted on her forehead and for the first time in days she really breaths in his scent. Oh how she loves his scent, of sea, of adventure and of love.

As soon as he is presentable again they continue their way to Granny's. It's crowded there but they can get a booth for themselves.

Ruby approaches and starts to wrinkle up her nose.

"Whoho you two, I would eat fast, your pheromones are all over the diner- duh!" she makes a face.

"And Emma, perhaps you should see Victor, I think something is still wrong, your smell has really changed." Emma and Killian share a smile at this statement.

They order 2 burgers with French fries, a coke for Killian and a sprite for her.

She eats in such a fast pace that she is long finished before him.

"What" he asks as she eyes his plate. "Still hungry?"

She nods and he only smirks, pushing his plate in front of her. He's always such a gentleman, sometimes she can't think it's possible, that she is actually dating Captain Hook, who is supposed to be a villain but in fact is a real softy. With a giggle she starts to eat his fries as well.

"You've nearly starved the last week, I'm just happy that you've gain your appetite again"

The rest of the evening is smooth, Henry stayed at Regina and they just enjoy their time together and of course the fact, that Emma seems to feel better and so they uses the chance and make love, more than once.

The next morning is a bitch because the first thing Emma does is paying the toilet a visit, throwing up at least three times, so much for feeling better. This screams at a day in bed with tea and toast.

When Killian awakes he finds her lying on the bathroomfloor like the day she detected her pregnancy.

"Again, love?" She only nods and feels herself being picked up by him, carried to their bed.

"Rest, Emma. Perhaps we shouldn't have gone the third round yesterday" she just smacks at his arm.

"Don't you dare regretting it! I loved it and the little one gave me a break yesterday and it was great. One day in bed should help my stomach settle a bit"

He bends down to give her a kiss.

"Alright Swan, I'll be heading to the station and have a look if anything urgent is to do. Otherwise David or Robin can cover for us." He gives her another kiss "And as soon as I'm back, we're making a bed day till the lad comes and then Henry and I will cook some pasta and we're going to look some stupid movie of yours on the magic box."

"TV, Killian, TV!" Whatever you say, love" and with that he closes the door.

She drifts back to sleep, dreaming absolutely non-sense when she is awakened by a bark.

Wait, what, a dog? According the barking a little one. She goes to the window to look outside for any animal causing the noises but sees nothing so she wanted to check the doorway but as soon as she opens the door she sees a panting Killian chasing after a little black- is that a puppy?

"Sorry love, this little girl here is a bit wild. I tried to capture her but she's too fast."

The puppy is now bouncing up and down with its tail, tongue lolling out of its muzzle.

"Where the does it come from?"

"Leroy brought her to the station. Apparently someone tried to drown the whole dog litter at the docks, Leroy found them but only the little one survived. Her siblings, well.." He can't finish the sentence because Emma is already on her knees in front of the puppy

"Oh you poor dear" Now she is stroking the thick fur of the dog. As reaction she gets a dog-kiss.

"Oh you're so sweet! Do you want to stay, you want to stay right honey" her voice is a little bit high pitched and the dog furiously bounces its tail.

"Did you see it, Killian? She agrees!"

"Mom, Killian, I'm home" They hear Henry shout from down the stairs.

At Henry's entry he black ball of fur is already on its way down the stairs straight to the direction of the voice of her son.

"Mom, where did this puppy come from?"a confused Henry asks.

"Well lad, Leroy rescued her today from drowning. She's a girl and Dave thought that it would be better to take her with me at first before putting her at the shelter"

Right her fathers alternative persona worked at the shelter, how could she forget and did she ever mentioned that she finds it adorable that Killian calls her father "Dave"? But her thoughts were interrupted by a beaming Henry.

"Oh, she's so cute, can we keep her?"

Emma looks at Killian as if she is asking his permission. He throws his arms up in surrender.

"You know, I was the one who brought her here.."

"So she can stay" Henry's look drifts between his mom and Killian.

"Yes" the adults speak in unison.

The little puppy is still chasing around the living-room and a bark is heard from time to time.

"We should give her a name" Henry suggests. "What about Blacky" Emma throws in the round only to earn some real annoyed looks from her men.

"Swan this is a little uninspired don't you think? Just naming the lass after her appearance" he waves with his hook.

"No, mom, it must be something that matches our family of fairytale characters!"

You can see how he is thinking and then his face brightens.

"I know it! We name her Lady! Like Lady and the Tramp! She isn't a cocker-spaniel but she is just as beautiful!"

This earns him a loud bark and they know it's decided.

"So, Lady it is!" Killian states.

And then he bends down to Emma

"By the way, I think we now get even more visits from your parents, Swan" He smirks at her raised eybrow. "As it seems Dave really is smitten with the puppy. He even volunteers to take her in, but apparently your mother is more of a cats-person so he begged me to take her and ask you for permission to keep"

She starts to laugh, but as soon as he finished his statement the doorbell rings.

"Emma, Killian" She hears her fathers voice, as he impatiently waits for the door to open.

He directly bursts in which only makes her to laugh even harder.

"Ahm, I only came by to see if any of my experiences are needed in concern of the puppy.." Lady" Henry interrupts "Oh, that's a fitting name for such a beautiful girl, don't you think" David is already on his knees geting kissed all over the face by the black tornado, lost in cuddling the dog.

"Hello to you too, dad. And here I thought I'm the only girl in your life" Emma mocks her dad but as she tries to close the door she sees that her mother is appearing as well, carrying Neal in a wrap.

"Is he here? I'll never understand the passion this man has for dogs" She shakes her head. " He couldn't even wait for me to finish wrapping neal in the baby-sling"

She hugs Emma softly and as she takes in Emma's pale skin she asks worried:

"Are you feeling better, honey? I always drank pepermint tea when I was feeling sick in the first trimester. Shall I make you one?"

She is already walking into the kitchens direction.

"Yes that would be nice, mom. And we could have a little long overdue girlchat, because I think the boys will be busy for some time."

Both look out of the kitchen window starting to laugh at the sight before them.

Henry, Killian and David currently chasing a black puppy trough the garden all exclaiming that he will be the master of Lady, while the puppy just seems to enjoy the game.

Absentmindly her hand wanders to her belly and she is soo happy in that moment, because she has all she ever wants- a family.


	8. Chapter 8- all is drama with me

**Author's note:**

Thanks for all your kind reviews. Keep them going they really inspire my muse :)

Carly: You have to wait a little bit longer, Emma/Snow is one of the later chapters, but this one has some Daddy Charming and Bromance Killian/David Feels :)

**12 weeks pregnant**

Nerved Emma bangs her cup of peppermint tea on her desk. Honestly, if she is forced to drink one more cup of this blasted tea because of her nausea she will run shrieking through the town.

Sure, she is really thankful that she knows this way, that everything is fine with the little one, but she wants her life back, at least the freedom to eat and not having the feeling of vomiting as soon as the thought of any food crosses her mind.

She can cope with the other aspects of the pregnancy like having acne. Yes she is 30 years old and she looks even worse than in her teenage times and her hair. She doesn't want to start on her hair because it really makes her sad.

Yep the first tears are already in her eyes- stupid hormones.

She has really bad hair. It's stringy and greasy although she washes it every morning.

And Killian still looks at her as if she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. Oh god, he will leave her. Great now she is really sobbing and as if on cue, her father is coming back to the station with a box full of doughnuts.

"Is everything ok, Emma?" he places the box on her desk and is soon beside her.

She only sobs as an answer and soon she finds herself in the embrace of her dad.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's the matter? Has anything happened? Did Killian do something?" Ok, this is the over-protective Daddy-mode.

"No, no, Killian is adorable; he would do anything for me. It's me, I just feel so awful. I always feel this damn nausea, sleep all the time when I'm not working and I really have tough mood-swings. This is probably one."

She sobs again.

"Honey, I have to admit, you and your mother, although your outer appearance is definitely from my side, have so much in common. You don't want to know how Snow was, when she was pregnant. With you it was even worse than with Neal, but either way, this woman could make every dragon go green with envy with her mood swings."

Emma snorts out a laugh.

"She was a real thrill-instructor and to be honest, sometimes I would wish that she had just shut up, but I still did love her at that time and even more now, because she graced me with my two beautiful children" He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And believe me Killian will feel the same way. It's his child you currently carrying under your heart and I've never seen the pirate more proud than now. He firmly beams with happiness and I think, if you would let him, he would shout it out to the world that he is going to be a father"

At this thought she is no longer able to supress a giggle. Her father is right, Killian is so happy and he has no problem going to the grocery store to buy some cookie dough at 10 o'clock in the evening because she graves hot baked chocolate chip cookies.

But still, she feels so unattractive. This isn't how she imagined her first few months with the pirate.

Even their last attempt of being intimidate wad interrupted by her running to the bathroom to throw up.

Killian's theory was that the little one doesn't like to share his mommy with his daddy's cock and is even more cautious than before.

Oh, sometimes she just so over with being pregnant.

"So honey, which doughnut do you prefer, vanilla or chocolate frosted" David opens the box in front of her and she can't help it, she takes on of each and in mere moments she has eaten them both.

"Careful, Emma, don't want you to get a doughnut bump instead of a baby bump" But this is said with a wink as he puts another 2 doughnuts on her plate.

"Don't be too hard to yourself Emma and please talk to Killian. A bird whispered me that he is worried about your behaviour towards him" She only looks confused. "Don't ask me, I wasn't aware of the new buddy status between your mother and your pirate."

He shrugs with his shoulders and Emma just wonders what other things Killian has talked about with her mother.

They're interrupted by the infamous pirate himself.

"Great, doughnuts" He tries to snap one from Emma's plate but earns only a slap on his fingers and a growl.

"Did you just growl at me?" He raises one eyebrow.

"Don't blame me, your baby apparently has a great appetite of doughnuts" She smiles at him.

"Ok, that argument I can accept" He bows down to give her a kiss." And how are my two favourite people doing?"

"Good, Neal sleeps very well last night. Seems that we are back on track and now he starts to sleep through the whole night"

"That's nice to hear, Dave but actually I didn't mean you with my statement" he mocks her dad.

Emma giggles again at their bickering.

"You say mate" David emphasizes the last word.

"Ok, I surrender. How are my two favourite people and my favourite charming idiot mate doing?"

That earns him a flying water bottle (nearly empty of course) from said charming idiot mate.

"You two, stop it! And to answer your questions Jones, after my so to speak 10.000 cup of peppermint tea I finally feel something of good, ok I'm not sure how I will keep up, but now I would be really relieved if you two just stop and let me finish my.." She eyes the doughnut in her hand. "4th doughnut for today in peace."

Both men start to laugh and soon Emma joins them.

After dinner, Emma and Killian sit down at the porch. Henry is playing in the garden with Lady.

"He's doing really great with the dog, Emma." Killian states, while watching Henry interact with Lady.

"Yeah, I hope this will last. A dog is not a puppet which you can be put in the shelf if you're not interested anymore. For now he's really doing great. He takes her for walks and he didn't even complain about it. But I think we should take her to the pet obedience school, so that she learns some commandos and we learn how to teach her and that she accepts us the head of the pack, especially with a little one on the way."

"You're right, Love. Could you arrange something?"

"Yes I will call for an appointment for next week. But Killian, there is something else I wanted you to know"

He looks up with a start and she sees fear in his eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you, more than anyone in the past"

He winces slightly at this statement because he knows this includes Neal as well.

"Emma, for me it is the same, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes I know that but at the moment I just feel so awful about everything. My whole face looks like a spot for an acne-ad. My hair is sticky and greasy although I wash it every morning. My mood-swings are killing me along with the nausea. And I just keep questioning myself, what do you think of me, what do you want with me and that you're searching for an exit because I trapped you with this unexpected pregnancy. I know, deep in my heart that you're not like that but I can't stop thinking about you leaving me, because I'm such a drama."

She starts to sob and soon is captured in her favourite pirate's arms.

"Shhh, love, Swan, look at me!"

He pulls up her chin and looks her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, I loved you even before you were born because of your little trip in the past and I've waited your whole life to finally be with you. And this little one, this is a wonder and my burning desire which is now fulfilled by you, the woman I love more than anything in the world. Why the heck would I ever want to leave you and my kids."

She is really surprised by this statement. "Kids? As much as I know, there is only one little bean inside of me."

She follows his look to the garden and gasps. "Oh, you meant Henry?"

He nods "It is my duty to care for the lad now, to show him everything I wanted Bae to show, to honour his dad. I loved his grandmother and I even love his mother more, so I care about him as if he was my own. And Swan, just so you know it. I'm in this for the long haul. I absolutely intend to stay as long as you let me and as long as no greater force sweep me away from you and our family. Is that clear?"

The last sentence is stated with his captain voice.

"Aye Captain" a smile is now seen on her tearful face.

He captures her lips into a searing kiss and they kiss and kiss. Emma is lost in him. She is so happy and relieved that he is not on the edge by her behaviour.

Soon they hear Henry snorting disgustedly.

"Oh you two, that is awful. Get a room, there are kids present and even a baby dog. No need to suck faces in front of me."

"Language lad. I just wanted to cheer your mother up"

Henry giggles.

"I'll never understand what it is with you adults and all the kissing but you're definitly worse than Regina and Robin. Common Lady, let's take a walk to the beach. I think they need some time _alone._"

He takes his way down the path, followed by the black puppy.

Killian grabs her hand.

"Common Swan, we have at least 15 minutes, till they return and believe me, I want to show you, what you mean to me."

He pulls her with her and as soon as the reach their bedroom, he pushes her on the bed, crawling over her but stopping at her belly. He pulls up her shirt, gives her a kiss right above her belly button and speaks.

"So little one, your mother need a little sheering up and your daddy wants to worship her for a little time, so please don't make her vomit again or I take it personally."

She can't help but start to giggle and pulls up the pirate to her mouth, kissing him hungrily. She feels his erection on her hip and starts to grind against it.

"Bloody minx" he growls.

"No worshipping, pirate, no long foreplay. I'm dripping wet and I need you in me- now!"

"Oh I love it when you're so demanding." He has opened her trousers which are already a little tight at the waistband and is testing her with his fingers.

"God, you're right, you're so wet for me, Love!" He awkwardly peels off his trousers and she licks her lips at the side of him.

"Take off your shirt as well" she is fumbling at the fabric and he obeys immediately.

He pushes forward, his tip already entering her, both moaning at the impact.

"Please, please don't tell me to stop, because I can't."

He is already panting and so is she. God, she needs him to move, to fuck her into oblivion, to show her, how much he really loves her and so pushes herself up to meet him.

He starts to move, at first slow then more fiercely but it's not enough.

"I want you take me from behind!"

Killian stops his penetrations and is surprised by her demanding tone; normally he is the one who gives the orders in bed.

He slips out of her and she can't suppress a whimper at this loss.

"As you wish Princess, but be warned, you're now going to get fucked!"

She is on all fours in front of him and she can't wait to feel him in her again.

"Just do it, Killian, I need you… I need you to fuck me!"

She hears him groan and shifts behind her and soon he pushes his cock back into her with full speed and takes on a wild pace.

She cries out of pleasure, she moans his name and suddenly she can't help it because she is only seeing stars. Her whole body is milking him dry, she hears him cry out her Name and feels his hot seed spurt inside of her.

She never ever has felt so filled by him.

"God lass, I'm not sure if I ever have come so hard in my life" He peppers light kisses on her back, before he slips out of her.

"To be honest, me neither" she smiles at him as he tugs her in his arms, kissing her lazily and a little while later they hear the door opened and closed.

"Mom, Killian, We're back and I hope you're done sheering up each other , I don't want to be traumatized for the rest of my life" Henry shouts from down the living room.

"What you say Swan, are you now in a better mood?"Killian winks at her as he stands up and put on his clothes again. She throws a pillow after him.

"Alright, what do you say? Shall we order Pizza this evening?"

She nods and lies down on the bed again, still bare and feeling so much better than this morning.

As he goes through the door, he turns back to her:

"Of course I will order you a pepperoni one" and then vanishes.

Can pirates read your mind?


	9. Chapter 9-Hey everyone, we got news

**Author's note:**

Unfortunately I've got a real bad cold. So it can be, that I will not update the next days, because I still have to write the next chapter.

**15 weeks pregnant**

Oh my god, she survived the first trimester and more importantly, the little one did too.

Last week's appointment was so cool, although she was really nervous the whole day before.

They had sat on the couch in the evening before the first big screening. All covered by a blanket. She, Killian and Henry and her two men had tried to sooth her.

She felt a panic because she wasn't able to feel the little one at that state of pregnancy but she didn't feel ill the week before either so she was really upset, if something was wrong with the baby.

"Oh mom, don't be so afraid" Henry said "Everything will be fine, you will see"

He gave her a tight hug.

"The lad is right and Whale said it has a strong heartbeat the last time we checked on it" Killian said in a soothing voice.

"I know, but still. I'm so afraid that I lost it without realizing it."

"Love, did you bleed in the last time?" She shakes her head. "See everything will be fine, I promise! And hey, you already have problems to close your jeans and didn't you have to take magnesium because you have some pain in your belly, because you ligaments are stretching?"

She nods, still sobbing. Last week she called Whale in the night because she felt a pain in the region of her stomach.

Although she interrupted some tête-â-tête between Ruby and him, he was very kind and told her, that this pain was normal at this state of pregnancy as the belly begins to stretch. She should take some magnesium and it should be fine and he was right.

Still, she was really nervous and after a bowl of popcorn and another one full of ice-cream she drifted off to sleep, later carried into their bed by her pirate.

And all angst was in vain. Everything was fine with the little bean.

Killian had gone with her, holding her hand in a tight grasp as Whale starts his examination, which apparently still had to be made vaginal which earned him a disapproving look from her pirate.

As soon as the sound of the baby's heartbeat sounded through the room a rush of relief washed over her and she even felt Killian relaxed beside her.

Whale said that everything was fine and that all was how it supposed to be at the 14th week of pregnancy.

He couldn't tell about the gender but he was confident that at the next appointment, which apparently would take place in 4 weeks, they would be able to see, if it's going to be a boy or a girl.

They got new picture and both were beaming with pure happiness as they exit the clinic.

That's then they decided that they will announce their pregnancy to the towns folk.

Although Emma had lost weight it was trickier from day to day to fit in her clothes.

That's why they were sitting at Granny's, Regina and Robin, Ruby and Whale and other people, to announce the pregnancy.

It was under the cover of some festivities her mother has planned, but still, now would be the moment and she is a little bit afraid of their reaction, but there was no going back and so she raises from her seat, pulling the pirate with her.

Her father makes some noises to get everyone's attention.

"Ahm" she starts" this come together is not only to celebrate the.. "She looks at her mother for help "3 month defeat of the witch" Snow says smiling "Yes, that was it" Emma continues "But there are also another happy news to announce" She holds on tight on Killian's hand.

"Don't say the pirate brat knocked you up "Leory shouts in.

Emma rolls her eyes angrily at the dwarf.

"In fact, Killian and I are going to be parents in about 6 months. And just for information Leroy" She gives Killian a peck on the cheek "We're really happy about it!"

All seem a little bit shocked but Regina is the first to break the silence.

"And here I thought your new diet of eating doughnuts all the time was finally successful. Congratulations you both" She hugs first Emma and a startled Killian.

"Didn't waste any time, Captain" She winks at him. Robin is next, after hugging Emma as well, Killian gets a flap on his shoulder.

"Nice move mate"

Ruby squeals out of happiness. "I knew something was up. You two were always jumping each other's bones after you finally admit your feelings and your smell- I just knew it!"

She hugs her tightly. "And just so you know, Snow and I will throw you the biggest baby-shower Storybrooke has ever seen"

Then she looks angry at her boyfriend who was just coming to congratulate them now officially.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me""I couldn't and you know that!"

"Oh sweety, I'm just kidding. So who want to have a shot of rum in order to cheer at the captain's fertility?"

Nearly all of them raise their hands and even Leory compliments them.

After some time passed by she has the urge to use the bathroom again but is pulled into a dark corner on her way.

She smells directly his typical scent and relaxes into the embrace.

His whiskers are tickling her cheek, when he bends down to whisper something into her ear.

"This went rather smooth, Love, don't you think?" His hand is already wandering over her body leaving her shivering with lust.

"Yes" this came our more breathless than she intended to.

"And so just where do you think you're going my gorgeous Swan?" he pokes his erection into her back.

"Around the corner, you know, a girl has her needs and apparently a pregnant girl has her needs more often, but, according to your status" she teasingly strokes his bulge. "I would suggest I hurry up and then we take our leave because apparently pregnant girls need a lot of sleep too." She winks at him and hears his muttered "Bloody minx" as she opened the door.

She really hurries and as soon as she finished and is back at the diner, they excuse themselves and make their way home, stopping here and there to kiss each other hungrily.

They barely make it through their front-door as Killian is already tugging at her shirt.

"God above I need you Emma! I'm so happy we don't have to hide this piece of information anymore."

He lifts her up and takes her bridal-style up to their bedroom.

He gentle lets her down and takes of her shirt and trousers.

"You're a vision Emma, a bloody siren who calls every fibre of my body."

She tugs at his vest and soon they are making out like teenagers again.

Jesus Christ, this man drives her crazy with need. Somehow they manage to lose all the disturbing clothes but as she tries to pull him above her, he hesitates.

"Let me see you Emma!" his tone barely a whisper and she wonders what he means.

His hand travels over her body, soft touches, unusual to their normal primal coupling.

He kisses his way down, trailing his tongue on every space of skin he can get.

"I love your taste" he growls and Emma is mesmerized and enjoying his treating.

He sits up and pulls her with him. They're looking into each other's eyes and she also starts to touch him.

Following every scar on his body, placing kisses on the cruelest ones.

It's so strange and at the same time the most sensuous thing she's ever done. It's just them, Emma and Killian, no Savior, no pirate, enjoying the body of the other. When she starts to stroke his member he groans and starts to touch her as well, drawing small circles on her bundle of joy, testing her with another finger.

She's ready as she can be and so she pushes him back, straddles him and lining up his cock at her entrance.

She sinks down and both moan at the initial contact. She's still surprised how amazing it feels to have him in her.

She starts to move, slow at first but soon he urges upward, bucking below her and that's the start sign. She rides them into oblivion; he sits up, embracing her while still thrusting into her, kissing her hungrily, his hand sneaking between them and she is gone. Flying high above them just feeling fantastic, she merely hears him grunt and feels his final push.

They slow down but Emma is still in Killian's lap.

She starts to kiss him again. She just can't get enough of this man.

"Easy lass, you just got a load of me. I'm not sure if I'm able to go another round"

"Is that so Captain?" She uses her seductive voice, drawing patterns on his chest with her hands, her tongue playing with his earring and she softly breathes into his ear while rocking her hips against him.

"Oh you bloody minx" He growls and Emma just smirks as she can feel him hardening again in her.

Soon she finds herself on her back and it won't be the last round they were going this night.

The next morning Emma feels more alive than in months, she doesn't feel tired and she sure as hell doesn't feel any nausea.

Killian is still asleep, worn out from their nightly activities as the first sunrays shines through the window. The house is still silent, no wonder as Lady and Henry stayed the night at Regina's.

She's staying in front of the grand mirror at their bedroom, absentminded caressing the small baby-bump which has started to show instead of her normal flat belly.

She startles just a moment when Killian embraces her from behind, his hand covering her hand, his chin planted on her right shoulder.

"Is everything ok, Love?" She sees his caring look in the mirror.

She nods, turning her head so that she is able to kiss him. It's slow and sensual.

"Good morning to you too." He smirks.

She feels his body heat and she feels so safe here in his arms and suddenly she recognizes it. A feeling as if a small butterfly is flying in her belly.

"Oh god, Killian" she exclaims, her and his hand still on her belly.

"I feel it, I just felt our baby!"

She turns around and embraces him too, kissing him deeply.

Everything will be fine, she is pregnant with the child of her True Love and finally she can feel it. She knows it for sure, everything will be ok.


	10. Chapter 10- Boy or girl?

**Author's note**

I finally overcome the fever. To be sick sucks.

Now on with the story. Reviews are more than welcome!

* * *

**18 weeks pregnant**

Lady is a great dog, but her manners… Henry still is very invested with her and spent most of his free time with her. Going for a walk or playing in the garden. For him it was his first trial of being responsible for another living creature.

They made a great team, but somehow Killian is still her favourite and seems to be the head of the pack in the eyes of the black puppy.

It's really cute to see how the puppy firmly is drawn to the pirate as soon as he enters the house after his shifts.

They even developed a sign language, Killian just has to raise his hand or more surprisingly his eyebrow and Lady does what he wants her to do.

Emma on the other side seems to have the role of being the living food donor, as Lady just recognizes her existence when she feels hungry, that to be honest seems most of the time.

"She's still growing" Henry mumbles, mouth full of chocolate pancakes while Lady is munching happily the bits and pieces he lets fall for her.

"I don't think that pancakes are the right diet to support her growth" Emma says with a frown.

Apparently the dog has brought making puppy eyes to perfection and both of her men are putty in her hands or to be more correct her paw.

Only Emma is the one living by the role, dog-food for dogs, normal food for humans.

"Oh mom, she just seems to be so hungry" Henry tries to seduce her with a smile.

"Yes, as hungry as dog can be after a full can of pedigree, a bowl full of dry food and the bacon Killian already shared so generously with her." She turns to the dog. "Lady! Stop begging!"

At her mandatory tone the dog winces and strides to her place in the living room.

"Henry, we have to work together in this. The trainer said that it is important not to feed her from the table, as her race is known to be hoggish and we don't want to get Lady a fat dog, do we?"

"Alright mom, no sharing pancakes in the future. Lady, common, let's go in the garden and play a little bit with your ball"

Lady barks her acceptance, takes her yellow tennis ball and follows her son out in the garden.

Oh she is so happy at the moment. She loves living in this house and she is so glad that everything went the way it went.

Killian is already at the station to make their reports. Who has ever thought that pirates have a soft spot for paper work?

Good for her, as she no longer has to make this nasty aspect of her work, but she misses her pirate. Her hormones are really driving her crazy with need for her man.

"Henry, I will visit Killian at the station, to see if he needs some help! I will be back before we have to go to the appointment this afternoon. You still want to come with us, don't you?"

"Yes of course mom, can't wait to see the baby" He smiles at her the typical Henry-smile which somehow turns more and more into the typical Killian-smirk. She should really discuss his influence on her son sometimes.

"Have fun _helping_ Killian" He winks at her. Shit, this kid is really too perceptive!

"Thanks" she waves them goodbye and is on her way.

It is really ridiculous how sex-driven she is as of lately. Good, she has luck to have an always willing pirate at her side, some would even say he waits at night to be woken by a nice blowjob, but still, she can't believe, how horny she is since the nausea had been gone.

So she is on her way to her man, in need of tasting him again. Hopefully nobody is at the station so she can have her wicked way with him.

She opens the door and as she enters the station she is vis-á-vis with the object of her desire.

She checks if they are alone before she lets him known of her presence. She clears her throat and he looks up surprised.

"Swan, what are you doing here? I thought I said you should take an easy morning, after all we spent quite some time doing anything but sleeping last night" He smirks at her.

"Oh I thought I could help you making the paperwork a little bit more interesting." She is standing right in front of his desk that is to her luck with its closed side to the door of the station.

"And pray tell, how are you going to do this?" he stares at her raising his eyebrow in a challenge.

"Perhaps.." she goes down on her knees and crawls under the desk. "by opening your trousers.." she has reached her destination and her hands are working on the laces of his trousers, tentatively stroking his hardening member through the fabric. Killian starts to pant and rocking his hips into her touches.

"And if you can promise to make no revealing noises I could…" she has opened the trousers now, gently stroking his cock, licking it teasingly with her tongue which earns her a groan from the man behind the desk.

"ah ah, we don't want to raise any suspicions if somebody comes in, do we" he rocks his hips into her hands as an answer and she starts to lick and suck his now stone-hard cock.

She uses one of her hands as a support to stroke his erection. The other is down at his balls, massaging him, like she knows he loves it.

She hears him panting, trying not to moan out loud, but at the erratic movements of his hips she knows she is bringing him closer to the edge.

She raises the tempo, her tongue playing at the head of his cocl. She hears the hook plunging into the desk and she feels him even grow more in her mouth. Ok, pirate, now you're getting the best blowjob of your life and she takes him even deeper in her mouth, her hand, massaging his balls wanders to the spot which will shoot him over the edge and with a small pressure she feels him stiffens, a groan escaping his mouth as he spurts his release deep in her mouth.

She swallows all of it, oh how she loves his taste and licks him clean. Right before she hears the door opens.

"Killian, thought you want to have some lunch" it is her father, of course. "Emma? What are you doing under the desk of Killian?"

"Ah there it is!" she raises up from under the desk holding up her earring triumphal. She sees the still flushed face from Killian, his expression some kind of relief.

"Killian, really, you shouldn't let a pregnant woman go on her knees to pick up an earring. I thought you claimed yourself of being a gentleman."

He puts straight in his seat. "Yeah, Dave. Emma was just too fast for me." Emma is now standing between Killian and her father and sees, that the pirate has somehow found a way to put his member back in his pants without her father noticing.

"And thanks for the burger by the way"

They all sat down and Emma steals some of Killian's fries.

"So, when is the big appointment?" David asks them.

She looks over at the watch. "Shit, we have to hurry, Killian. It's in half an hour and we have to pick up Henry."

"Oh, then you should be on your way and I want to see new pictures this evening!"

They pick up Henry and soon they find themselves in the examination room.

"So, Emma, today with a little more company?" he smiles a warm smile at Henry.

"Ok, please lift up your shirt, today we can check the baby over your belly. Don't startle, the gel is a little bit cold."

He pulls up a tube and puts a small amount of the cold gel on her stomach.

With the head of the ultrasound he moves over her to spread it. Soon the snowstorm on the monitor becomes clearer and clearer.

"There you are!" he exclaims. "See, everything there. This is the head, two arms, its body and two legs. No noticeable anomalies, no spina bifida. Everything is fine." He turns on the sound and the room is filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

She looks over at her boys and has to laugh at their shared expression, as both mouths are hanging open with awe.

"You want me to take a look at the gender?" Whale asks them, all three just nods as an answer and so he moves the instrument again over her belly.

She sees the changes in the picture and is there a little penis?

"Ok, Hook, Emma, I think you're little one is going to be a boy" He snapshot a picture on which he makes a shaft with the word penis written beside it.

"A boy" Killian tries to keep his countenance. "Swan did you hear this? There's a little pirate in you" He bends down to kiss her.

"That's so cool, mom. I get a little baby brother!" Henry is making a happy dance in the room.

Tears of happiness are streaming down Emma's face. Is it possible? Is it possible that her dream will come true?

A wave of happiness runs through her.

She grips Killian's hand and looks him deep in the eyes.

"Yeah, it seems we are getting a little pirate!"

They kiss again.

"Ok, you two, sorry to interrupt, but the examination is over. Emma, could you please arrange a new appointment with the nurses? It should be in about 4 weeks." He cleans her stomach and soon all three of them are on their way to her parents, sharing the news.

Henry bursts through the loft's door exclaiming the information.

"I get a little baby brother!" Her parents are beaming with joy.

"Do you already thought of any names?" her mother asks but both shakes their heads.

"No, not really" Emma answers.

"Oh, if you're open to suggestions I still want a little Leopold in the family. Wouldn't it be perfect?"

David, Emma and Killian roll their eyes at Snow's statement.

Killian, always the polite gentleman smiles at his love's mother.

"We will consider it" but Emma has a name on her mind which she will discuss with her pirate later, when they are alone.

He will love it, she is sure.

* * *

Don't hate me for sticking with the baby beeing a boy, but I promise, in my universe I don't intend for Emma and Killian just getting one child, so please don't stop reading!


	11. Chapter 11- What name shall we take?

**Author's note**

Back on track, the next chapter is already written and this one has a little angst in it.

Reviews are as always much appreciated or pm me if you have any comments on what I can do better!

* * *

**20 weeks pregnant- part I**

It felt so good to be back on track. No nausea keeping her in bed or at the desk, she is finally doing again what she does best. Patrolling, investigating and mediating.

She loves her job as a sheriff and it is even better, since she can work together with Killian.

Ok, she has to admit, that they sometimes misuse the sheriffs car for their activities, when her hormones are driving her wild, but only on their nights off or in their breaks-of course.

Henry even tries to train Lady to be a tracker dog to put her on police duty as well although the only thing she currently tracks down is some questionable food from the trash cans of their neighbours.

She just loves her current situation although Killian is sometimes getting on her nerves with his over cautiousness.

Like now, when he is standing behind her in the station, embracing her and caressing her small baby-bump with his good hand.

"I'm still not ok, with you going on patrol all the time with the little lad in you." He kisses her cheek from behind.

Emma just sighs. "Killian, we discussed this so many times! I'm pregnant, not ill and I have you by my side. I will mitigate in dangerous situations and you will be the one who goes in action if something more physical is needed." Smiling she turns around to kiss him on the mouth.

"By the way, now that it is more likely that our little bean will be a little pirate, did you already think about any names you prefer, despite the ridiculous suggestions you already made?" Ackerly, really, is this even a name?! "We're already half through the pregnancy, you know?"

Since the revelation of the gender two weeks ago they discussed a variety of names. Leopold was directly dismissed but Emma didn't have the courage to tell him the only name she thought would fit for their boy.

She knows it can open some wounds on Killian's side, but she has the opinion that they could make a momentum by naming their son after his diseased brother. Killian has given up everything for her, even his last memory of his brother and she wants to give him something back.

"Lass they weren't ridiculous, you should know that Cassander was quite popular back in our times."

"You do remember that _your _time was 300 years ago and in some fairytale land?" She nudges him playfully.

"Don't always use my age as an excuse, love" He tips her nose with his index finger.

Oh she could jump his bones all the time when he looks at her so lovingly.

"I don't use it as excuse" she pouts. "I just want to remind you, that these names were a little old fashioned. Furthermore I want to name the baby with something meaningful."

He now eyes her curiously.

"And by meaningful you think of?"

"Some name which has a meaning for us. Like Neal has a meaning for my parents and is a memorial for Neal"

Realization hits him.

"Emma, " he always calls her by her actual name, when he Is about to say something serious, ok and he prays her name when he comes, but as they are now not really indulged in any activity like this he is serious.

"You don't have to do this, you know? We don't have to name him after my brother" In moments like this he seems so young and vulnerable.

"I don't have to, but I also like Liam. It sounds powerful and we can tell him great stories about his uncle and his daddy who sailed the seven seas. Believe me, he will love it. So what do you say? Do we have a name?"

He lifts her up and spins her around while kissing her passionately.

"Thanks, Swan. I really like to name our first born after my brother!"

The ring of the telephone interrupts them.

"Storybrooke, Sherriff's department, Deputy Jones speaking"

Oh god, can he even become sexier?!

"Alright, Bud, Emma and I are on our way!"

It seems that there is some trouble at the Rabbit Hole which needed to be solved, because Bud is the barkeeper during the day at the bar.

"At this time?" She asks Killian. He just shrugs his shoulders. "Someone has drunk too much and is now not willing to leave and yells for the sheriff of the town, which you are my dear."

He takes her hand as they made their way to the car.

"And remember our deal Swan! As soon as the discussion gets physical you retreat!" Emma nods as she starts the car.

As they arrive at the bar they can hear the shouts from the outside.

"Oh gods, why am I punished with being stranded in a town full of god damn losers, who cannot even give me the drink I desire?"

She recognizes the voice and she hears Killian fizz beside her. "Blackbeard"

They enter the Rabbit Hole and are greeted with the remorseless pirate captain, now wearing modern clothes instead of his ridiculous pirate garb. It seems that the pirate look only fits Killian.

"Look who the cat drags in! The infamous Captain Hook and his witch whore"

Emma sees Killian swallowing hard.

"What, surprised that I'm still alive. Yes Hook" his moniker is spoken in a really despiteful way. "You really have to work on your way of killing off people. Do you really think that this lovesick mermaid would let me drown if I was the only way to get to her prince?" His smile is demonical.

What is he talking about? All she knows Killian has abandoned Blackbeard in a lifeboat on the sea the last time they met and what mermaid is he talking about?! She looks confused to Killian.

"What do you want you Bastard? Apparently you're just as god at survival as I am."

"What I want?" the other pirate spits out. "I want my revenge!" He pulls out a gun and Emma is frozen for a moment when she hears the shot.

Oh my god, Killian! The thought of protecting him shots through her mind and instinctively she raises her arm and white light shots through her hands and builds a barrier in front of Killian on which the bullet just rebounds.

"Oh how sweet. I see, you still need to be protected by your whore, Hook" He turns over to Emma and she can't react on time as he already hits her hard in the face and then he shoves her so that she is falling on the floor, hitting herself on the corner of one of the tables.

"Nooo" she hears Killian cries out desperately.

"Gone soft, _Captain_?" Blackbeard sneers but he just receive an answer with the teaser Killian uses.

The pirate is still shaking on the ground as Killian knees besides Emma.

Oh my god, it hurts and she is feeling pain in her belly.

"Emma" he sounds so breathless and full of concern. "Emma, I'm so sorry, is everything ok? Do you feel Liam?"

She feels the pain but she can also feel the baby move and so she nods.

"It hurts Killian. I think we should go to the hospital after we delivered this piece of shit to the station."

Killian makes his way back to the pirate lying on the floor.

"She's pregnant you asshole!" he hits him in the face before cuffing him. Robin and David have arrived on the scene as well. Emma is now standing, her hand holding her baby-bump, face contorted in pain

"What happened?" her father asks but she is not able to answer, as she is groaning and falling down on the floor again

Killian is already besides her yelling for an ambulance.

"Killian, what happened?" David is now also kneeing besides Emma.

"Blackbeard.." Does her pirate sobs?

"Emma, darling, can you hear me?" Her father has taken her face in both hands. "The ambulance is near, everything is going to be fine, do you understand?" She can hear the sirens in a distance.

She nods and then her father turns to Killian" Do you understand Killian? Everything is going to be fine!"

Why is Killian crying? That's then she feels some warm sticky fluid between her legs.

She is bleeding.

"Nooooooo" she cries out. "Noooo"

"Emma" Killian's voice sounds so wrecked. "They're here, Whale is already informed"

She is lifted up on a stretcher and transported to the ambulance, Killian holding her hand.

He even won't let her go when they arrive at the hospital.

"Hook" this is Whale's voice. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She was hit by someone and fell on the floor. Oh my god, Whale she is bleeding!"

"I see, let's bring her in the examination room. Emma? Can you hear me? Emma!"

All is just a blur. The lights on the hallway of the hospital just losing their form and she can't fight it anymore and drifts into unconsciousness.

"She lost conscious! Hurry, we need to examine her and find the source of the bleeding!"

Killian still holds her hand as they made their way to the examination room and there is no way that he will leave her alone. It's his fault that she is hurt and if they will lose their son, Blackbeard has to pay!

Time goes by and in the meantime Mary-Margaret and Henry have arrived as well.

"Oh my god, what happened" Snow asks her upset husband.

"I'm not sure, but they're inside for about an hour now." He sobs now.

"Everything is going to be fine Grandpa" Henry interrupts an encouraging smile on his lips. "I just know it."

That's the moment Whale comes out of the room. Blood is on his lab coat.

"David,Mary-Margaret. Emma and the baby are in a serious condition. Due to the fall Emma had a hematoma which bursts and caused the blood loss. The good news is that there is no detachment of the uterus. The next 24 hours are critical."

"Can we see her?" Snow asks with a weak voice.

"Yes, Hook was by her side the whole time. I think he needs some support as well." He turns and the Charmings enter the room.

On the bed lies Emma, a transfusion in her hand and pale as snow. Killian sits beside her, holding her hand and looking as old as he actual is for the first time.

He looks up and says in a sobbing tone" They said that they are ok for now. They checked on Liam and he seems fine. They even gave Emma some blood. I can't lose them, I just can't. All is my fault." Snow goes to the crying pirate and hugs him.

"Don't give up on them, Killian. You and Emma deserve a happy ending and you will get one, you'll see. Don't blame yourself and just so you know, we're here for you. Everything is going to be fine."

And so they all sit together, waiting for Emma to wake up and pray to god, that she and the little one will survive.


	12. Chapter 12- Put all cards on the table

**Author's note**

I'm not one to stretch out angst in a fic. A little drama is needed but the happy ending is the best, isn't it?

Please leave a review, they keep the muse flowing!

* * *

**20 weeks pregnant- part II**

Everything was such a blur, her body was aching and she feels strangely detached from it.

She looks around the room and there was Killian sitting beside her bed, holding her hand and on the other side her father, holding her other hand, both sound asleep.

She looks at herself and the thought of dying crosses her mind.

"_You're not dying, savior"_

She turns around only to see Mr. Gold or to tell the truth more Rumple as he looks like he was back in the Enchanted Forest.

"_What are you doing here and why do you look like that"_

She feels that she is not actually speaking with him. The whole conversation takes place in her mind.

"_What is happening to me?"_

"_You're on the bridge between death and life- both of you."_ He motions to her baby-bump.

"_No, this can't be happening, I had a dream about our Happy Ending and everything already happens like I imagine it._

_Being pregnant with a boy, Lady, Killian.."_

"_That's why I'm here Emma"_

She turns around to take him in, she eyes him sceptical.

"_I will help you to go back and I will heal your body so that you're able to continue your life and more important to give birth to the little wonder you currently carrying under your heart."_

"_But why are you helping me? I'm together with your arch-enemy and we both know that it was always him and never Neal who would be my choice. You even sabotage us in the past by taking the wand"_

She is unsure how but Rumple winces at her statement, apparently her anger can be transported via thoughts. She just didn't pursue any confrontation with him in the past because of the house he had given to them and then detecting the pregnancy, her life was just busy at this moment and her focus was on other things then talking to Gold about the incident in the Enchanted Forest.

"_Didn't you find another way to get back?" _She hears his maniac giggle and nods.

"_See, and I needed the wand. That and pandora's box was in my vision as the things I'll need to defeat my father and as we both know it worked, so don't hold a grudge against me."_

He takes her hand and guides her back to her body.

"_And now do me a favour and go back, dearie. You will wake up and everything will be fine"_

She still looks not convinced. He raises his eyebrows_"Do you really think that I would pass the chance to experience the wonder of a second generation of True Love?"_ He giggles again and as she reunites with her body he whispers some words why holding his hand over her stomach and she barely catches the last sentence.

"_You will not remember a thing and more importantly you will not owe me a debt."_

Emma wakes with a start, taking in her surroundings.

"Emma, thank god, you're awake!" she is embraced by a relieved Killian, followed by her relieved father.

David stands up and walks into the hallway to call the doctor to let him know that she is awake.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. Oh god, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't survive the night. All that happened is my fault" She sees the self-blaming expression on his face and tries to soothe him.

"Killian, if at all it is the fault of Blackbeard as he was the one who hit me. What happened? Is everything ok with Liam?" She feels the movements of him in her belly, that's why she isn't in full panic-mode. "And why did he mention a mermaid? There weren't any mermaids back then he attacked the Jolly Rodger." Before Killian can answer Whale enters the room followed by David.

"Good morning Emma. Nice to see you're awake! Let's have a look at the little one, shall we?"

Emma nods and Killian and David take their seats beside the bed. A mobile ultrasound is pulled into the room.

The procedure is the same. Whale places the cold gel on her stomach and spreads it with the head of the ultrasound and soon the baby is seen on the monitor. The loud sound of the heartbeat fills the room.

She looks over to her pirate and her father and is overwhelmed by the sight as both men are crying tears of joy at the sound and the picture of the baby on the monitor.

"Everything is ok with him" Whale comments on his examination. "And the strangest thing is that it looks like there wasn't any hematoma which bursts." He shakes his head. "You don't know how much luck you had Emma. This could have caused a detachment of the uterus which would have meant the need of a direct C-Section of the baby and to be honest, at this week of pregnancy the boy hadn't got a chance to live." Emma sobs and hears Killian sobs as well. She wasn't aware, that it was so bad.

"But everything is fine though. Honestly, I don't have any explanation for this, it's a wonder."

Killian kisses her and her dad takes her hand again.

"I will call Snow. She was so devastated to leave you yesterday but she needed to get back to Neal."

Emma nods as David exit the room and Whale leaves as well, giving the suggestion that they will make another examination in the afternoon and that afterwards she can go home.

"Emma" Killian is now really breaking down, his voice barely noticeable.

"I don't deserve you and our son!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma is really horrified by his statement.

"Emma, Blackbeard has a grudge against me and there is something that happened in the year we were apart that I didn't tell you."

"And I told you that I didn't want to know and that I was tired living in the past"

"Yeah I know, but that was just you and me back then. Emma, we nearly lost the baby because of me!"

He is pacing in the room back and forth.

"Then tell me, Killian. Talk to me, don't you dare shut me out now to drawn in your self-pity." She gets a little bit angry at his behaviour.

"I'm afraid" She looks up at this statement and right before her she there is not her pirate but a broken man.

"I'm afraid of what you will think of me. Emma, I'm not the hero you think I am. I wish I could be but I'm not."

"Don't be afraid, we survived so many adventures together, we're good together. Don't let something that happened in the past get between us! I promise I will hear you out and don't judge you right away."

He sighs and starts to speak "When we returned to the Enchanted Forest I thought I lost you forever. The only thought that kept me going, was to find the Jolly Roger again. I met some men of my crew including Smee on my search for her and we did what we always did, just on land. One evening after I refused a whore the crew has ordered, I was attacked by Ariel who was searching her prince. She got the information that he was captured by the captain of the Jolly Roger and thought it was me but in fact it was Blackbeard who was more than happy to take over my ship as he got the chance to do it. So we, which were Ariel, Smee and me went to win the Jolly Roger back and to find Eric."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes" and she feels that now the part of the story will come for which he is so ashamed.

"Of course I defeated him but he wouldn't give us the information about the whereabouts of Eric unless I would give him the Jolly Roger."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to prove the point that the infamous Captain Hook had gone soft over a woman and I couldn't let him win."

His eyes are focused on a point at the floor as if he doesn't dare to look in her eyes.

"I thought she was the only love I had left and made him walk the plank. Ariel was furious and slapped me and followed Blackbeard. That's the reason Zelena was able to curse my lips, she used my remorse against me. I understand if you don't want me in your life anymore. Ariel was right, I'm selfish and heartless and it will bring me pain and I don't want you or our son to pay the price of my actions."

She is speechless at first but as he turns to leave her, she reaches out her hand and stops him.

"Killian, look at me" Hesitantly he lifts his head to meet her eyes.

"I love you for being you and not something you think I want you to be. I love you because you're the only one who ever came back to me and not only once. I love you for believing in me, in my strength and in my magic, just as Henry does. I love you for making me the best version of myself when I'm with you and I also love your mistakes or the way of life you have gone through, because all this is what makes you the person you are now. Do you understand?" he nods.

"So come here and kiss me like I know you can kiss me" She smirks at him and soon his lips meet hers and the kiss grows more and more passionate. His hand roams over her belly and that's then she realized the turmoil in there.

She stops kissing him and holds his hand at the point where she feels the most movements.

"Do you feel this?" He looks at her in wonder and then to her baby-bump.

"Is this Liam?" Her view roams lovingly from his hand on her belly to his eyes as she nods. He leans in for another kiss but the return of David let them spring apart.

Her father only grins at her reunion. "Snow will be there in half an hour if Neal is awake by then. She was so relieved that everything turns out well."

Killian sits now at the seat beside her bed.

"And the boy is going to be named Liam? Thank god you didn't take Leopold" He winks at his daughter.

"Yes, Liam it is" "And his last name?"

Emma begins to smile. "As Henry already hasn't got the same last name as I have I thought about Swan."

She looks over to Killian who seems surprised at first.

"Really, didn't take you for such a modern man, Killian" Her father winks at his mate.

"Oi, mate, it is not all been said and done. There are other ways of getting Liam my last name"

He's now smiling a warm smile to Emma and she is sure that he has understood her, like he always does.

Because this was her way of telling him that she is ready. Ready for him to ask the question he is so desperate to ask and for which he thought she was not ready to hear, but she is now and she knows that he will surprise her. She just has to wait and see how her pirate will propose to her.


	13. Chapter 13- Yes or yes

**Author's note**

This is one of the shorter chapters but I hope you like it anyway!

Please leave a review!

* * *

**22 weeks pregnant**

It has been 2 weeks since the incident with Blackbeard. Whale still wonders how it could happen that Emma and the baby didn't suffer any severe injuries due to the burst of the hematoma. He is really surprised that there even aren't any signs of the initial injury as well and if he hadn't been the one who treated Emma and had seen all the blood loss he would said that the doctor who diagnosed the burst hematoma must be insane. He couldn't find any medical explanation so he just sticks with magic as the solution.

Good for Emma, as she could continue her life as nothing has happened. Even Killian's confession of his second fight with Blackbeard didn't mean a bump in their relationship. No, it even grows to another impossible level of closeness. She didn't experience anything like that in her whole life and she now has a greater acceptance of the relationship of her parents, because nothing is better than being together with their one True Love.

They fall back to their daily routine, although Killian was a little bit overprotective when they were out on patrol or investigating on calls they got.

Robin and David also managed to prevent Killian from finally killing off Blackbeard. They really thought hard how to punish him but to everyone's surprise the idea of his punishment came from Snow. She suggested that he will be carryied over the town line by Killian and that Regina should gave him a new persona because they don't want to risk that he was the same cruel man in his cursed self as he was as his real character.

The plan was soon executed and instead of a mean and brutal Blackbeard a nice Jeff Black came back over the town line., who workas as a local plumber- ok this was actually Killian's idea.

She still has a strange feeling when she surprisingly bumps into him at Granny's or on the sidewalk, but it's getting better and better. The whole town knew about him and at first some of them were nearly hostile but a speech from her parents let them relaxed and so Jeff was now an accepted town member.

She really enjoys the pregnancy now. It was their daily evening routine that Killian would massage her belly with a lotion. She still has the wishful thinking that she could avoid stretch marks by this treatment but the real reason was that she really enjoys the touches of him and more importantly Liam seems to like it too.

As soon as Killian starts to massage her, Liam would start to turmoil in her bump. Where Killian's hand was, he would kick. It was so funny and familiar at the same time. Even Henry would participate on the days he spent the night at their house.

She really misses it, on the days when Killian has to work late at the station like today. Thank god Henry was there to keep her company and he was the one massaging her belly now.

"Mom, look, Liam did it again" He exclaimed and starts to giggle as another wave was seen on her stomach.

Lady was lying in front of the couch and lifts her head at the laughter.

"Your little brother already loves you, kid" She smiles back at him.

"I really like the name you chose, by the way." She is surprised by this statement. "It's nice to honour Killian's brother this way." Liam kicks again.

Henry giggles "And I think he likes it too"

Emma looks at the clock and wonders where Killian is. It's nearly 8 o'clock and he's still not at home.

"Don't worry mom, he will be home soon. Killian might be a pirate but he believes in good form and I've never seen him missing our movie nights." He winks at her as he stands up.

"Where are you going? It's time for Lady's evening walk, kid. You wanted the dog as badly as I and the agreement was that you take her for walks when you're staying here."

"Mom, I need to do some urgent homework now. Would it be so hard to go by yourself?"

Two pairs of eyes are examining her.

"Fine and the next time mister you do your homework at the afternoon!"

She stands up and curses inwardly because she already is wearing her lazy at home outfit, a grey jogging pant and a black top. The fall in Maine is really mild this year but she will need a jacket if she goes to the beach with Lady.

She pats Lady on the head to signal her that she will be back soon to take her for a walk.

One of her hoodies is the cloth of choice and so they make their way down to the beach, Lady happily running in front of her.

On their evenings alone, Emma and Killian love their walks on the evening, always visiting the beach. It sooths them and Lady loves to play in the water. Apparently this is one characteristics of a Labrador and she definitely has a high affinity to water, or as Killian always says, the perfect pirate dog.

But today she has to go alone but it is not as bad as it seems, she also likes the walks alone with the dog.

As she makes her way out of the dune she is surprised to see that someone has light up many torches at the beach.

Huh, this is strange. She whistles after Lady and the dog directly returns to her. God dog, going to the pet obedience school really was worth all the commission which had to be paid.

Slowly she enters the place. The torches were arranged in a circle and in the middle she detects a bottle.

She knees down and sees her name written on it and there is a note in it. The bottle opens with a plop and she fingers out the message.

_Follow Lady and find your surprise_

She would recognise the handwriting anywhere. It is Killian's writing and she realises that Lady is already on her way and so she follows the dog.

The walk takes nearly 15 minutes and then she sees the highlighted pier in the distance. What the hell?

Lady continues to run into the direction of it.

Emma follows her and as she arrived she sees Killian standing at the end of it, wearing normal clothes.

She is at a loss for words at his appearance. Damn does he look good!

He wears dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black vest, his hair is tousled in the Killian way and she has the urge to go with her fingers through it.

"Killian, what is all this about" she wonders. "I thought you were working late?"

He smiles at her and she recognises that he is nervous. The cocky, self-assured Captain Hook is really shuddering at her appearance.

She smiles back at him.

"Emma, I know that you're not the one to do anything the usual way but I've planned this moment now for a long time."

He clears his throat.

"It has a reason why I want to allure you here to the pier. The sea has a meaning for both of us but this pier is also a symbol for the end of the land and the beginning of the sea. And I have found my personal ending with you and I don't want to continue my future without you just as someone can't sail on the sea without a ship.

Emma, love, I traded my ship for you because I knew that I would never be able to continue my life without you.

You, my stubborn more than beautiful princess are my ship, my home, my future and."

He goes down on one knee and Emma can't suppress a whimper escaping her mouth, her face already covered with tears at his speech.

"That's why I choose today as the day to finally ask you."

He somehow manages to procure a small black box which he opens in front of her, it's the ring, his mother's ring and she gasps.

"Emma Swan, will you do me the honour to become my wife and be my ship to sail the sea?"

He looks hopefully at her and with an unknown force she throws herself into his arms and he falls over down on the pier, Emma on top of him.

"Oh god Killian! Yes! Yes! I love to become your wife!"

They start to kiss passionately until they are interrupted by Lady.

She licks over Killian's face.

"Good girl, you really did a good job" Killian pats her and turns to Emma.

"Do you give me the honour?" He reaches out for her left hand and puts the ring on her finger. It fits like the ring was meant to be for her.

"I knew it. The ring will fit the right woman" He grins lovingly at her "And the colour of the stone is the same as your eyes"

She kisses him again. No panic, no feeling of needing to run, yes, she is home, she has find her man. That's the she realizes that she actually is wearing her lazy clothes- oh no!

But he doesn't seem to mind. He is still kissing her like she is the air he needs to breath.

All is so different than the proposal of Walsh half a year ago. She is so happy that Killian was right on time because she actually thought about saying yes to Walsh for the sake of Henry.

"How did you do it? You were working all day" she stops.

"Let me guess, my parents helped and Henry is currently watching something on the television because he doesn't have to do any homework"

"Actually Henry is standing right behind you, mom" She turns around to see the happy faces of her family.

"Oh you! You all were involved?" She looks from her pirate back to her family and she never feels more joy in her life.

"Yeah, I needed some help, love, lighting all the flames would have taken too long doing it alone." He winks at her.

"But I have still one question, how did you get Lady to guide me to the pier?"

He holds up a package of dog biscuits- Lady's favourite one.

"Actually this was my idea" Henry interrupts and they all start to laugh. This dog is really too hoggish.


	14. Chapter 14- Hey Brother!

**Author's note:**

A little fluff ahead, enjoy it and please let me know if you liked it by giving me a review :)

Thanks to Luv2read20: Of course I meant Neal :) Chapter is now updated.

* * *

**24 weeks pregnant**

Word of the proposal spread through the town like wildfire. Emma was overrun by good wishes and engagement gifs, even Killian received some laudatory claps on his shoulder for his so romantic proposal.

But what was going on her nerves was the omnipresent question when the fairy-tale wedding would take place, before the little pirate prince would be born or afterwards and there was one thing that Emma was sure of. She will never ever have a fairy-tale wedding with all the pomp which apparently was usual back in the Enchanted Forest. Since the proposal two weeks ago she and Killian have talked a lot about the how and when.

As they are kindred spirits both don't want a big wedding and to be honest, since being pregnant Emma was some kind of thinking traditional. It was silly, really, because she is a hell of a woman, and that was not meant in a narcissistic way, she doesn't need a husband to support herself and her children but since her realization of the depth of her feelings towards Killian, the thought of being married to him and actual be a common family was omnipresent.

So she only waited for his proposal to get the ball rolling.

She doesn't want to wait until their son is born to marry the man of her dreams. She wants it as soon as possible and Killian was the same opinion since he was the one who has waited so long to finally be with her.

Since Neal was reaching his 6 months and was a good night-sleeper, her mother bursts with energy and she and Emma had started to plan the wedding since it should take place in 4 weeks.

"Hey, mom, we DON'T want a big wedding. Even Gold and Belle managed to get married without the town noticing."

"Emma, he is the Dark One, do you really think someone would really like to go to his wedding reception if not threatened?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I don't want to have a big party. I will be 28 weeks a long on our wedding date and I'm sure as hell don't want to Party with the whole town. And Killian is with me on this. Mom, he is a former villain and the town still don't accept him as one of us. It would be hard for him, because he knows that everyone is just there for me or because of you. He doesn't have any family left, how do you think he would feel? Let's just tell the town that we'll get married after Liam is born and make the real wedding a familiar one"

Snow seems not to be satisfied.

"Mom, I know that you always dreamt of this day, but I can assure you that I'm not the average fairy-tale princess and I will get married to a pirate who was a villain in your realm, can we just make it our way? Please?"

Realization sinks into her mother and she starts to plan a more private wedding.

"So it's just us and the witnesses to the marriage then?"

Emma stands up and hugs her mother "Yes, that's the plan. But I still have to talk to Killian about his best man and I'm not sure who will be my bridesmaid but I think we can arrange this"

She smiles at Snow and changes the topic.

"Now, it crosses my mind that your wedding anniversary is tomorrow. Do you already have plans?"

"Don't know, I think I will just cook something and then we stay at home." Snow shrugs her shoulders.

"But mom, you guys will have the first anniversary without any threats of curses or villains. Don't you want to do something special?"

"Sure, but doing something special with a baby is an impossible mission" Snow shrugs her shoulders.

"But Killian and I could babysit, mom. In a few months we will be parents as well and we could practise with Neal"

Snow looks at her daughter in disbelief and then starts to laugh.

"Oh Emma, that would be so nice from you, but are you sure?"

"Yes of course, why not. Go out, have a nice dinner with dad and perhaps some one on one time" She winks.

Snow is now hugging Emma "I'm so glad to have you as my daughter! And I'm also glad that we found our way back to be good friends as well."

They agree that Neal will stay the night at his sister's house and that her parents and she and Killian will meet for breakfast at Granny's the day after.

"Emma, I'm home" Killian shouts when he enters the house, his fiancé nowhere in sight.

"I'm in the tub" Her voice is heard from the bathroom in the first floor.

"You can join me if you want to" He hears her splashing with water and is beside her in mere moments.

"How are you doing, my fair lady" He smirks at her while he takes off his shirt.

"Great, I could convince mom that we only want a private wedding"

He has finally got rid of his pants and joints her in the tub.

He sits behind her and begins to kiss her neck while his hand wanders from her belly to her breast, starting to massage it.

"That's good news, love." He murmurs and continues to kiss her.

"And we agreed that we will babysit Neal tomorrow night, so that they have some time for themselves on their wedding anniversary."

He stops and she turns around.

"Oh don't look so scared. He's just a baby and if you remember, we soon have one of our own." She smiles and slowly rubs her body against his prominent erection.

"But… we never.." she is now stroking his member with her hand.

He moans loud and starts to kiss her feverishly. She only smiles and continues her ministration and he just bucks his hips into her hand. No need to say, that the bathroom could be described as a pool after their activities.

The next evening arrives and Killian is nervously striding through the living room.

"Swan, I'm really not sure if this is a good idea."

"Don't be so winy, pirate. He's just a baby and according to my dad, he will get his bottle of milk and then will sleep until seven, so don't panic!"

He wants to answer her, but is interrupted by the doorbell.

Emma opens and finds her parents and Neal in front of her.

"You do know he will only spend one night, don't you" she eyes all the equipment her father is carrying into their home.

"Yes, but I wanted to be prepared, so we won't be interrupted this night" her mother is firmly beaming with mischief.

"Oh I see, someone's really in the mood of some one-on-one-time" Both women start to laugh and soon Neal is laughing too.

"We're really grateful for this evening" her father states as they're on their way out of the house.

"No worries mate. We take care of your lad and" the pirate holds up several pieces of paper. "Your instructions are very detailed."

"See you tomorrow at Granny's, Mom, Dad!" Emma waves Neal's hand and watches her parents leave hesitantly.

"We have your numbers if something comes up!" she shouts to give them some reassurance.

She closes the door and eyes her brother.

"Hey there little monkey" as he already reaches for her long blonde hair.

"We're going to have a great time with Uncle Killy over there" "Swan how many times do I need to say that I don't like to be called Killy!"

"He's a little grumpy today, so don't be too harsh with him, right Killy!" She laughs and he growles as a response.

Soon they are sitting on the couch while Neal is on a blanket on the floor playing with some kind of rattle.

"See, nothing bad happened. He seems really relaxed and as long as he is not ill or getting a new tooth he is a really nice company" She laughs at Killian's expression.

"Yes, but I think our nice company is just using his privilege to poop everywhere where he is due to these strange material around his lower half called diaper."

That's then she hears the noise her brother is making accompanied by a really strained expression on his face.

She giggles as her pirate wrinkles his nose.

"Oh stop it. That's what normal babies do. Liam will also wear diapers you know? So, as I think the little prince over there is finished with his business I would suggest we go up in the bathroom and change the diaper."

Killian just holds up his hooked arm on which currently his fake hand is attached.

"Really" She looks him dead in the eyes. "Was this ever an excuse for you not to do anything?"

"Only for the unwanted things" he answers but follows them without hesitation.

"Ugh Swan, do I really have to do this." She can't help, she can't stop to laugh, which apparently makes her brother laugh as well.

Killian is standing in front of a semi-naked Neal. As expected he managed to open the overall quite fix and opening the diapers wasn't a problem either. He's currently fighting with the baby wipes to clean the little prince's bottom.

"Yes, you'll have to do it!" Oh how she enjoys it but she also knows that payback is a bitch but she is willing to pay the price.

"Honestly I thought this whole mess would be much smellier."

"What did you expect? His main diet is currently breast milk. My mom just started to give him some baby food as lunch. So no stinky poo right my little monkey?" She tickles his toes which results in another giggle from her brother.

"God Swan, a man needs place to make his work right" Killian starts to clean up Neal and apparently he has learnt a trick by watching her father doing it because he places a washcloth over the little prince's penis.

"Don't want to get christened by your pee like your father does all the time, right lad"

Emma is just watching her pirate interacting with her brother and as he closes the diaper and redresses the baby, she can't help but thinking that he is really good dad-material.

Neal is still happy but gets a little fuzzy at the time of his bottle.

Emma heats the milk her mother gave her according to her instruction.

Meanwhile Killian is sitting on the couch, holding her little brother.

"Do you want to give him the bottle?" She looks at him and he nods.

"So little lad, I know you prefer your mommy's breast but this evening you and I have the honour and as I'm not able to nurse you, I hope this alternative serves you right."

He puts the baby bottle into the hungry mouth of Neal.

"Killian you're really a pro" she says with awe in her tone but she is interrupted by Lady who seems in need to go for a walk.

"I think Lady needs to go out. I will be back in 15 minutes"

"Ok, love, the lad and I will survive your abscence, right my little prince?" He smiles at her and then at Neal who's gulping his meal in a fast tempo.

Not even 15 minutes have past, when she comes back to the living room and her mouth falls open at the sight in front of her. Apparently her brother and her pirate are sound asleep with Neal lying on Killian's chest, the pirate's arms around the little baby to protect him from falling.

She takes out her phone and makes a picture of them. This is just too cute to pass the moment. Due to the lightening, Killian awakes.

"Ssh" "Swan, sorry, I just was so tired. What do you say? Shall we bring the little prince to bed?"

She nods and both bring Neal to his travel bed in their bedroom.

The night is silent and Neal sleeps through it as if it is the normal thing to be at his sisters.

They meet her parents at 9 o'clock and as Snow and David enter the diner they're greeted by a happy picture.

Neal on the lap of Emma who currently tries to snatch a piece of pancake which Killian is about to steal from her plate -all of them laughing.

"They will make great parents, don't you think" Snow whispers in her husband's ear before they reach the table and David whispers his answer back.

"That they'll do."


	15. Chapter 15- DRIVE me crazy

**Author's note**

I'm not sure if I got the american way of gaining a driver's licence right so don't be so harsh with me , my information was only gained from movies, in Germany it's slightly different:)

Currently Germany is playing against Brazil in the semi-final of the soccer world-cup. Wish us luck ;)

* * *

**2****5 weeks pregnant**

"Swan, love, wake up" she is softly shaken at her shoulders.

"Let me sleep Killian, Liam had a party last night on my bladder, honestly I think the toilet knows me better than our bed"

She sighs "So whatever you're wanting me to do, come back in an hour or so."

Now he is kissing her neck. This bastard, he knows that she can't resist this treatment.

She opens one eye first and is met by his expectant look.

That's then she remembers. Shit, she had promised to drive him to the sheriff's department because it's raining outside since a few days.

"Ok, pirate, I promised to drive you, but honestly a few drops of rain won't do you any harm."

"Really?" He gestures to the window.

Ok, this is more than just a little rain, he's right, it's raining cats and dogs and no umbrella would be resistant enough to get Killian to the station in dry state.

She slowly sits up and yawns, damn, she's really tired.

"Got your point Captain" She smiles and stands up.

"Thank god the woman has pity on me" he slaps her playfully on the back.

"Behave, or I will rethink my decision"

She hears his laugh as she enters the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and takes a quick shower.

She enters the bedroom again, only covered by a large towel and is greeted with the hungry look from her partner in crime.

"Forget it, if you want to be on time, you have to leave me alone so I can get dressed"

"Did I already tell you that you look beautiful today?"

She drops the towel and enjoys the way he swallows hard.

She doesn't even reach the wardrobe as he already picks her up and throws her on their bed.

"Temptress! You did this on purpose!" "Perhaps" she shrugs her shoulder innocently and then grabs the lapels of his shirt to pull him in a passionate kiss.

No need to mention that they arrived 20 minutes late and that they earn a knowing smirk by Robin who is managing the station at this time.

When Emma drives back home, she is lost in thoughts and as she droves by a second-hand car dealer it hits her.

The bug isn't a really good family van it doesn't even have doors for the backseats. She maybe only have the fake memories but handling a Maxi-Cosi on the backseat by crawling through flapping the front-seat forward isn't really what she has in mind, when they will be on tour with Liam.

So she parks her bug and strides over the place full of cars. Soon the salesperson approaches her, why should it be any different in Storybrooke than in any other town.

"Ah Emma, may I help you?" Oh no, are there dwarves everywhere?!

"Dopey! Never took you as a salesperson" What was his description back when in the movie? _He is clumsy and mute,_

yep totally the characteristics of a salesperson.

"Why does everyone says that? But apparently the curse has its positive effects. So Emma, how can I help you? Does the bug finally reach its end?"

"No" nobody touches her bug and he will live forever- of course.

"I just thought that it is time to get something additionally something more applicable for a family, especially with the little one on the way."

She looks around and a SUV catches her eye. "Ah, you have a good taste. SUV's are the latest fashion, still look a little bit like a Pick-Up but their gas consumption is much lower. This is a 3 year old Volkswagen Tiguan. Everything is alright. It even got snow tires as an addition to the summer ones."

He opens the car for her and she enters it. It really looks nice and really modern.

"I think it suits your pirate" Dopey says "Pardon?" she looks at him confused. "Well first of all it is black" He smirks at her "and the second point it that it has a automatic gearbox. That should do it for him, driving with only one hand and his hook, or whatever he prefers."

She didn't even thought about what she will do, if she will go into labour. Who will be able to drive her to the hospital?

She doesn't want to call an ambulance if it is no emergency and the thought of delivering Liam in cab doesn't sound great either- does Storybrooke even have cabs?

She could call her parents, but honestly, Killian will be nervous enough she doesn't need any excited parents there.

Dopey is right Killian has to learn how to drive and this SUV firmly screams property of the Pirate.

They agreed on a price and Dopey promises that the car is ready in two days.

She is really satisfied with herself when she arrives home and as Killian comes back home that evening he is surprised by a beaming Emma.

"What's the matter, love? Did we win the lottery?"

Ups, she didn't even think about debating the purchase with him. Her expression changes to a guilty one.

He raises one eyebrow at her.

"Well I may or may not have bought a new car today."

She shyly looks up at him.

"What's wrong with yours? I mean I still don't like these death traps of your modern world, but it worked nicely this evening, so why did you want a new car?"

"Well first of all, it will be additionally to the bug and I thought that we are in need of something bigger than my bug."

"Swan, why do we need two cars?"

"Well who do you think will drive me into the hospital when I go into labour?"

He gulps "You are aware, that I can't captain these metal vessels of yours?"

"That's why you got me" She kisses him. "I will teach you and I think you will like it, promised!"

2 days later they arrived at the car-dealer and are greeted by a smiling Dopey.

"Just in time you two. The car is over there" he motions to a parking lot at the back of his place.

"Swan, this is great. It's black" "Told you, you'll like it"

Killian rounds the SUV obviously surprised.

"And how do I captain it? I remember that you have to pull at a stick from time to time. How shall I do this with only one hand?" he looks at her defeated.

"I've never seen you surrender to anything because of this and as this car is an automatic no need to pull at any _stick_ or to correct you the gear selector. Jump in, we will start the lesson and as soon as you're good enough we will get you a driver's licence."

He opens the door and sits down behind the wheel.

"So, do I need any magic to start this bloody vehicle?"

"No, just this" she holds up a key with a skull and crossbones keychain.

"For you my pirate" She kisses him. "So, when you look down, there you can see two pedals. The right one is the gas with which you speed up the car and the left one is the brake with which you can slow down or stop it."

"Got it, lass."

"Then we have this" she motions to the hand brake. "It's the hand brake. You need to fix it every time you stop the car and leave it. Before you can start and drive the car, you need to release it, savvy?"

"Savvy!"

"Ok, so, push the brake and releases the hand brake, then turn the key"  
The SUV makes a humming sound and music is heard from the radio.

"Bloody hell" She turns the radio on mute.

"Before we will start you have to ensure, that nothing crosses our way, then you can release the brake."

The car starts to move slowly forward.

"Swan" he sounds a little panicked.

"Easy, Captain, if you want to drive faster you have to push the gas pedal, but please not so hard."

They drove for a while on the parking place of Dopey's shop and she has to admit that Killian is a really fast learner, ok the first time he uses the brake it is a little harsh but still he is a right, he is a hell of a captain even at cars.

He manages the car like a pro in less than half an hour.

"Ok, I think you got it" She smiles at his proud face.

"Shall we drive home?" He is surprised that she really wants him to drive back home.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, learning by doing is the motto"

15 minutes later they arrive at home, Henry and Lady already waiting on the porch.

"Wow, Mom, this is a really nice car! I like it! And Killian can drive? This is awesome!"

Three days later Emma is interrupted at her paperwork at the station by a loud honking.

She exits the station and is surprised to find Killian beside their car smiling from one ear to another.

He waves with a small card.

"Got it Swan, was really easy, don't understand what's all the fuzz is about"

"Idiot" but she is already embracing him and pulling him into a kiss.

"What do you think about dedicating the car this evening?"

He has this sheepish look in her eyes and she is sure that he doesn't mean just driving with it.

"Sure Pirate, Henry is at Regina's tonight, pick me up at six and then we will find us a good spot" She winks at him and turns around to enter the station again, watching Killian drive away.

He is really an extraordinary exemplar of his species, Liam kicks in her belly.

"Yes little one, you will definitely be one too." She smiles and caresses her swollen belly.


	16. Chapter 16-Let's party

**Author's note:**

Hello to all the new followers and a great thanks to all of you who took their time to review- I love it!

For those who are interested, Emma's wedding dress is inspired by Jennifer Morrison's dress from the Screen Actors Guild Awards 2009. She looks gorgeous in it!

Apparently Germany was lucky yesterday! Finale!

* * *

**27 weeks pregnant**

Only one week to go and then she will no longer be a Swan, or at least her last name will change. She thought about keeping it or to use a compound name but she settled on Jones after all.

It wouldn't feel complete if she has another name than Killian or Liam and her pirate broke through her last restrains by stating:

"I don't care about your last name. You will always be my swan."

Sometimes he was really too cheesy but that was only one of his characteristics she comes to love.

Her mother has outdone herself by preparing the small wedding without the town noticing.

They will marry on a boat, as of Killian's definition it is too small to be called a ship, to honour the pirate's passion.

Blue will take their vows and will be the magistrate to wed them. On the boat will only be her parents with Neal, Henry, Regina, Robin and Roland as well as Ruby and Granny who will cook for them all after the wedding.

The discussion of who will be the best man and bridesmaid took some time. At first Killian thought of asking her dad, but she declines his first choice. Although she is aware, that her future husband and her father have bonded and became best mates she still finds it cross to take him as his best man.

Yes, she and her mother were also rather closely and have found a great balance between a mother-daughter- and girlfriend relationship but they are her parents and they're at the wedding at any case.

Additionally she wanted to give Ruby some credit. She was in fact her godmother but she didn't get the chance to actually be one to her despite the fact, that she and Granny helped her immense back in the past and so it would be unfair to take her dad when she didn't take her mother. He settled on his second best mate Robin who was new to the procedures of a modern wedding but he was intrigued about some modern customs on which he was happy to oblige.

He did take his task rather serious and helped them as good as he could. He even went with Killian to buy an outfit for the wedding which resulted in some ridiculous scenes at the local mall, lucky for her, Henry was with them too and so she was told every little detail of this shopping trip. Killian has learnt to keep things for himself and so he was really good at disguising the actual search of an outfit as something absolutely different when for the high expected royal wedding of the town's savior and pirate.

"Mom you should have seen them, Killian was so not for wearing a suit and Robin insisted that he at least try one and he always says that Killian doesn't want to look like an average pirate on the _royal brunch_, really it was so funny and I'm not sure if no one catches that he actually was looking for a wedding suit. By the way, I think you will love the outfit which he picked" Henry winks at her.

They were currently outside of Storybrooke in a shop for brides because there was no way she could disguise buying a wedding dress as something else.

"Robin is really dedicated to his job as best man." Henry continues while she is back in the cabin, trying on a dress.

"You should thank him afterwards, because I honestly believe that Killian would wear his pirate garb at the wedding."

"We'll see. Regina told me that he is also dedicated to plan Killian's bachelor party and I'm not sure if this is such a great idea and if I'm thankful after this as well." She hears her son snicker through the curtain.

"And don't even think that you can go too, as far as I'm informed they're planning on invading the Rabbit Hole and drink lots and lots of alcohol as if Killian didn't drink enough of this in his last 300 and more years."

"Mom" Ups, she just forgot that she isn't in Storybrooke and giggles at the raised eyebrow of the shop assistant, who is currently helping her with the dress.

"You can look now in the mirror, Miss" She turns around and is breathless. This is it! This is the dress in which she will become Mrs. Jones.

She opens the curtains and steps forward awaiting the reaction of her son.

"Mom" Henry's mouth is still open" You look amazing!"

She spins around and the long skirt of the dress is flowing. It's nothing special but it feels special for her. The colour settles in bright beige. Its upper part is a strapless top with golden embroidery at the collar. The dress itself is flowing around her body, caressing her baby-bump and her body at the right places. The material seems to be silk.

"Do you want to try a veil as well?"

"Yes mom, please!" Henry pleads.

She nods and soon after a long veil is placed in her hair.

"Oh mom, you look so beautiful. Grams will love it and Killian won't know what hit him when he will see you."

She is convinced and happy, because although she never really believed in the concept of a marriage, hello, foster kid and so on, she knows in her heart that this is the right dress to marry the right man.

And Henry was right. Her mother bursts out in tears when Emma shows her the dress they chose.

"It's so gorgeous, Emma, you really look like a princess in this dress. And it's amazing how you still look so non-pregnant in it."

"Yes, I was surprised too, but I'm also lucky. I just gained 10 pounds until now, Whale was really pleased with us at the last appointment. Right Liam?" She softly caresses her belly and earns a kick at the place where her hand touches it.

"Liam, you still don't want to put Leopold somewhere in?" Emma starts to laugh "No it will be Liam Jones, perhaps he will get the middle-name after his godfather who isn't yet chosen."

"It's ok, Emma, I was just joking" Right mom, don't forget my lie-detector Emma just thinks.

"By the way, the little one is really doing well and as it seems he is already in the right position to be birthed. Hopefully he stays so, don't like the thought of a c-section too much."

Emma likes to be in control and being intoxicated while somebody cuts through her body isn't the nicest imagination she has. Of course, giving birth is a lot of pain, but she did it with Henry, she will be able to do it with Liam as well.

"Did David already tell you?" "No, what should he have told me" She looks curious at Mary-Margaret.

"Today's the day. The boys will get their night off." She rolls her eyes. "If anything happens to Killian, I will take Robin's head."

"Nobody will take the head from my outlaw except myself" Suddenly Regina appeared in the middle of the room.

"Jesus, Regina, couldn't you use the door like normal people do, preferably knocking?" her mother rants at her step-mother.

"It's much funnier this way." She turns to Emma and takes her in. "You look good, Miss Swan"

"Thanks and to what do we have the pleasure of your appearance?"

Regina suddenly looks a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ruby told me to be here at 7"

Before Emma can say anything a knock on the door is heard.

As Mary-Margret opens it Ruby is in front of it, waving with some bags.

"Bachelorette party!" She screams and Emma just sighs. How should she party pregnant?

"I thought if the boys have fun, the girls should have as well and because of the pregnant status of the woman in question I thought we could do some wellness, alcohol-free cocktails and some girlie movies."

It still was awkward with Regina around at first as Ruby and her mom were best friends but it actually was fun hanging out with the girls.

After watching the Princess Bride ("Really do they even know how ridiculous this is" sassy comment by Regina) suddenly moans were heard in the apartment.

Emma is perplex but soon Ruby takes out her phone and greets somebody.

"Hey babe" pause "really, are you sure" pause and she starts to giggle.

"Cool, see you soon, bye"

The other three women just stare at her in disbelief.

"This was Whale, he says that we have to go to the Rabbit Hole. It seems that your men have started quite the party there and he thought that we want to see it."

"Since then are you and Whale a thing?" Her mother seems a little annoyed.

"Oh you know how he is, always the women's man, why don't I take the opportunity of his _knowledge_ and have some fun. I remember someone told me that in this realm you can have that without directly being betrothed or something like that." She winks at Emma who blushes.

"But I thought we make something cozy, pregnant-fitting." Emma interjects.

"Oh don't wine like a baby" Regina waves her hand and soon all four women are clothed in party outfits.

"Let's go"

As they arrived at the bar, there is already heard loud music, especially when the door opens.

They enter it and Emma has never seen so many people in this drinking hole ever. Most of the patrons were surprisingly women who were cheering enthusiastically at the stage.

Since when is there any live performance at the Rabbit Hole, Emma wonders then the beginning of Mr. Brightside from the Killers starts to play and WHAT THE FUCK!

She looks from the stage back to her mom and Regina. Both wearing the same expression on their face as her, mouth dropped open and disbelief in the look.

Ruby just squeals and is already running in front of the stage and there on this stage her men can be found.

All three shirtless, performing the song as some kind of boy-group where Killian is the lead-singer and her dad and Robin the background.

Where the hell did Killian even know the song? But good god, he is fantastic. He moves over the stage like he owns it and Robin and her dad were not so bad as well.

"Are they for real" She asks her mom.

"To be honest I've never ever seen him like this. What did they drink?"

Regina is still at a loss for words.

"Oh they're so hot, do you think the singer will come home with me" Emma can't believe it, some ugly (ok perhaps not soooo ugly) chick is about to hit on her pirate-HER PIRATE!

"Sorry bitch, this one is taken!" She has enough and stalks in direction of the stage, she isn't even aware, that Killian has already spotted her. He is currently singing the chorus

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

And makes his way to her. He can't even finish his song because she is kissing him like her life depends on it, then she takes the microphone and tells all the women in the bar:

"HE IS MINE AND DON'T YOU DARE TO EVEN TOUCH HIM"

Her voice has somehow sobers up David and Robin who retreat the stage as well in search of their shirts. Killian, still shirtless, turns to her and slurs.

"Just so you know Swan, I really like this" hicks" Bachelor party thing didn't have so much fun with the guys in a long time!"

He is a little unsteady on his feet. "But you're the one for me" and steals back the microphone and shouts:

"I LOVE EMMA SWAN!"

She just takes his hand and pulls him with her.

"Where is your shirt, Hook?"

"Oh back to Hook. Are you angry? But I love you!" He pouts at her, damn why is he so drunk?

He looks at her, his eyes are full of love and awe.

"I love you and I can't wait to call you my wife soon and I love you for carrying my child. God above I love you!"

He tries to kiss her again, but he smells like a whole liquor shop and she really doesn't want to kiss him again in this status.

"Swan, I loooove you" Oh god no, now he is singing again.

"What the hell did you drink? I thought 300 years of experience should give you a head-start"

She looks over at the other two men who currently get their earful from their women.

"Oh, Swan you beautiful, gorgeous lass. I didn't drink any alcohol" he smiles at her and yep he is definitely drunk as hell.

"Pray tell, what did you drink?"

"They call it tea. Long Island Iced Tea. It tastes fantastic"

She just rolls her eyes and finally finds his shirt.

"Come on, lets get you home pirate, I think it's the safest place to be right now"

She pulls him with her and earns a hit on her butt.

"Can't wait to be home Swan, and have my wicked way with you" He slurs in her ear.

"Dream on buddy and now come"

They need a lot of time to arrive at their house and the pirate definitely doesn't have his wicked way with her because he falls dead to the bed.

**The next morning**

"Swan, Swan" the pirate's miserable voice is heard down at the kitchen.

"Yes, _Baby_" she can't help herself to speak the last word in the sweetest way possible.

"I'm dying" is the answer.

"Serves you right" she giggles as she enters the bedroom.

"Be honest with me. Yesterday that was no tea, was it?"

"No, but I think, this will help" She places a glass of water and some aspirins on the bedside-table.

He takes them and closes his eyes. A few moments later she hears him groan and rushes back to the bedroom.

As she enters it, he is already smirking at her.

"I see, they did help" She smiles and sits down beside him.

"You're really sure, that this realm doesn't have any special magic?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but I do!" Smiling she flicks her fingers and her pirate is naked.

"Now, that you're feeling better I come back to your promise from last night" She flicks her fingers a second time and is also naked.

"Have your wicked way with me, Captain!"


	17. Chapter 17- losing emotional weight

**Author's note:**

Nearly 100 Follower, wow, this is amazing! I'm flashed that so many people like my story. Please continue and of course I would like to read your thoughts :)

Megrye: I'm not so much for Henry calling him dad because I think that it doesn't fit. Henry is already 12 and he knows who is real dad is. My parents were divorced when I was a teenager and I never thought of calling their new partners mom or dad. They definitely will have a father-son-relationship but I think I stick with Henry calling him Killian. I hope this is fine for you!

**28 weeks pregnant- part I**

The time was running, only a few days till the wedding. She thought about the big day and rethinks all the stations in her life which lead to it: being presumably left at the side of the road by parents who don't want her and then being tossed from one to another family in the foster system to finally meet Neal only to be left alone again. Afterwards she closed up to the idea of ever having a personal Happy Ending, searching the company of men only to release the sexual pressure but never taking it on another level and now here she is: Having parents, a great son, being pregnant with the second one and about to marry the love of her life.

She is standing in their bedroom in front of the big mirror, silently watching her reflection in it. She looks happy, even some kind of beautiful, like she is radiating with happiness. Her hand is on her baby-bump which grows seemingly daily now.

It's the hand with the shoelace at the wrist.

She holds up her hand and examines it. Graham. He was the first man who somehow evokes emotions in her, unaware to herself that she was even applicable of feeling these emotions again and then his death, dying in her arms after their first real kiss.

He could have been a good person to heal, although she is sure, that if her paths have been crossed with Killian's she would still choose the pirate of course, but the huntsman will always have a place in her heart, but she thinks it is time to let him go.

She just starts to unbind the shoelace as the door to the bedroom opens and Killian comes in.

He recognizes that she is lost in thought and clears his throat. "Everything ok, Love?" He approaches her, hugging her from behind resting his head on her shoulder. He smells so good, god, she could stay in his arms for an eternity.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just a little bit nostalgic and I think I should lose some dead weight from the past to be perfectly prepared for my future, our future" She smiles and turns around to kiss him softly.

She continues to unbind the lace.

"And this is dead weight?" He looks curious at her. "Yes, I wore it as a memory of a man I hold dear, but I think it's time to let him go. I will always remember him, but I don't want to wear it when I'm about to marry you."

"You don't have to, you know that, right? Tell me about him!"

He is so honest with his request, a little spark of jealousy in his eyes.

She sighs "His name was Graham or also known as the Huntsman back in the Enchanted Forest. He was the sheriff when I came into town and had some kind of strange sexual relationship with Regina. He offers me the chance to be his deputy so that I could stay in Storybrooke for Henry. All were cursed at that time and I was happy to take it, some part of me wanted to annoy Regina back then.

We were a good team, but I was really angry when I discovered that he hooked up with Regina behind my back. That's then he started to show interest in me. He claimed that he doesn't feel anything with her, but he wants to feel something again, with me. He was also obsessed that he has no heart and sceptical as I was, I didn't believe him. He started to remember his real life after he first kissed me. Regina wasn't amused about the fact that I was not only stealing her son but apparently her boy-toy was also interested in me. We had a bad fight in which I injured my head. Graham tended the wound back at the station. That's then I realized that I was feeling something for him too and we kissed. He remembered who he was completely after the kiss and then collapses dead in my arms.." she starts to sob and Killian pulls her back in his arms."Shh Love, I know the feeling."

She looks up at him, tears streaming down her face. "It was the first time since Neal that I allowed me to open up to someone, to actually believe that I could have a happy ending and then all comes crashing back at me. We thought he had a heart-attack. Now I know that it was Regina. She just couldn't stand the thought of him and me and crushed his heart."

A single tear falls down of Killian's eyes. She knows that he is thinking of Milah.

"Yeah, apparently we have more in common than you thought.."

He nods "But why the shoelace?"

"It was his and as I was his closest friend they left his stuff with me. I wore it to always have something from him by my side. But now I have you and I think I will put it to rest."

She now holds it in her hand and opens a little chest which is standing on her sideboard and puts it in.

"But this is not the only thing I will put to rest today." He furrows his eyebrows. She takes out the swan-necklace from under her shirt and pulls it above her head.

"But you wear it every day!" He is really surprised that she wants to get rid of it as well.

"Yes, but do you have an idea what it symbols?" He shakes his head. "Neal gave it to me on one of our thievery adventures. He stole it and told me that I should have it because of my name. It was the first real present anyone ever gave me and I held it dear. In fact it was a keychain before I turned it into a necklace. But this was after he left me in prison for his crime. From then on I wore it as a reminder, to never trust someone again, because trusting someone means open up your heart and taking the risk of getting hurt again. Then I found him in New York and realized that he knew about all the fairytale stuff, I was so furious. He recognized the keychain and I threw it back at him. I'd never expected that he would keep it but he gave it back to me when he died in my arms."

She is crying again and now Killian is crying too. Both had their history with Neal and they both hold him dear.

"He gave it back to me and I had to promise that I would find my happy ending, I should find Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee" The pirate is confused by her statement.

"Yes, Tallahassee. Before he left me back then, we were about to settle down there, to start a life, together. It was our synonym of a happy ending, but happy ending aren't always what we think they are."

He smiles at her and she smiles back, remembering her mother's words the Regina told her, that she has to leave the others behind and stay with Henry. She puts the necklace besides the shoelace in the chest.

"I finally found my Tallahassee, with you" She kisses him lovingly.

"I would never found it with Neal and with my little brother I think we have a good memorial to remember him by. I don't need it to wear anymore"

They look at each other, both with teary faces and she still can't believe that after all the pain she had to go through she finally found him and according to his look he currently shares her thought.

"I'm so sorry, that I'm not able to remove my keepsake" She can't believe his words.

"Killian, this tattoo is part of you, I would never ask you to remove it. You had it for 300 years and if it wasn't for your thirst of revenge we would never have met."

She takes his hand and turns his arms to trace over the dominant tattoo and she can't believe what she sees there.

"Killian, look! How is it possible?"

He looks down at his arm and the same surprised expression appears on his face.

"Bloody hell!"

Both are staring on his arm now because the tattoo isn't there anymore. It was visible on most of his forearm and now nothing is to be seen there, at least not the expected tattoo.

Only a small swan accompanied by a small compass is shown at his wrist.

"Bloody hell!" Killian says it louder this time and Emma is still at a loss for words.

"Wasn't it an ordinary tattoo?"

"No, it was magical but I wasn't aware that it could change." He takes another look at the new motif. "It seems you are my true north Swan."

She starts to laugh as he pulls her back in his arms and starts to kiss her passionately.

"Now we're prepared to get married!" She shrieks when he carries her to their bed.

"Henry is still out with Lady right?" She nods.

"Good, then we have 20 minutes, let's make some new good memories"

He is already stripping out of his clothes.

"You can't be real" she is still laughing "How is it possible that you're still so horny although I'm about to become a whale?"

"You're still the sexiest woman for me and love, your nothing but beautiful!"

He is already tugging at her shirt and she gives in and it is amazing. Slow and passionate and she just loves the feeling of him filling her.

Of course they are finished and dressed again before Henry and Lady are back from their evening walk, although it was a short call.

"What do you say lad, shall we order some pizza and look your favourite pirate movie again?"

Henry grins and so they have a nice evening, like a normal family.


	18. Chapter 18- finally husband and wife

**Author's note**

Finally the wedding. I think I not totally stick to the traditional way but I hope you like it despite the wrong facts. Perhaps you can even hear the selected song _You raise me up _while reading it :)

Reviews are as always highly appreciated!

* * *

**28 weeks pregnant- part II**

The wedding day has finally arrived. Emma and Killian have slept separated as a wish of her mother.

Neal and Mary-Margret have slept at Emma's house and Killian and Henry have made a "Boys-Night" with her dad.

She missed her pirate desperately. Since her return from the past they never slept without another and so she was a little bit grumpy this morning. She realized that she needs his presence to sleep well.

Now she is sitting at the kitchen-counter, Baby Neal on the floor playing with a wooden spoon, while her mother is preparing breakfast.

"Oh don't look so grumpy, Sweetheart!" her mother chirps. How is it even possible to be in such a good mood this early?

"Here's one hot cocoa for you, perhaps your mood will lighten up a little bit after drinking it, after all it is your day!"

"Killian's too" she mumbles while taking the first sip of the hot liquid. God, this tastes like heaven.

"He's the problem isn't he?"

"I just don't like sleeping without him, it just doesn't feel right."

"Don't be so whiny! It was one night and tonight is your first night as husband and wife. Trust me, it will feel even more special" She smiles encouragingly at her.

Neal starts to mewl and Mary-Margret takes him up.

"Hurry, Emma, we have to get going. We have only half an hour to arrive at the boat."

She goes back to her bedroom and puts on her clothes. She will shower on the boat before she will dress up.

Killian and the other men will arrive on the late afternoon and Mary-Margret and Ruby will help Emma, to become a beautiful bride.

Times flies by and soon she is sitting in the small cabin, her dress already on and Ruby and her mom are making wonders with her hair and face.

A soft knock at the door interrupts the busy preparation.

"Emma" Killian's soft lilting voice his heard behind the door.

"Everything fine, love?" She must smile at his nervous tone. Was he really expecting that she would back down?

"Yes, everything's fine. See you soon!"

"Yeah, good, I'll be waiting for you. Look out for the dashing rapscallion at the end of the aisle. You can't miss me!"

She firmly feels him smirking behind the door despite his nervousness.

"Emma, you look amazing" her mother states and she turns around to look in the mirror. Is that really her?!

The reflection shows a beautiful blonde woman. Her long hair is flowing in soft curls, some little braids decorating the hair-do and holding the veil. The dress fits perfect and she seems to be glowing. Her make-up is simple but her eyes are shining and Ruby has put a little colour on her lips.

She feels good and as her hand reaches out her baby-bump, she earns a soft kick from Liam.

Oh god, she is about to get married!

A soft knock on the door interrupts them again.

"Emma, are you ready?" It's her father's voice.

She turns around and sees her mother crying.

"These are just out of joy" she sniffs. Ruby gives her a tissue and uses one for her as well.

"I would say, we should get going" she smirks and opens the door.

Charming and Snow kiss shortly while he is handing Neal over to his wife.

"Wow Emma, you look.." He is speechless and only pulls his daughter into a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you! Look at you, my beautiful baby-girl!" Tears are showing in his eyes.

"Thank you dad." She gives him a small peck on his cheek.

He offers her his arm and they both go above deck, stopping shortly before they can enter it.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can ever be" she sighs and tugs a little harder on his arm.

The music starts. She had picked _You raise me up_ by Josh Groban because she heard it and thought of her adventures with Killian and it just fits. She hopes he will love it because she already is crying at the first tunes of the song.

David and she make their way out of deck. The whole place is illuminated in dim light from lampions and she thinks like a million candles are lit and floating in the air. This must be Regina's doing.

In the front row is Henry, her mother and Neal, Regina and Granny, all smiling at her and then she sees him, standing at the end in front of Blue accompanied by Robin, Ruby on the other side.

She holds her breath at his appearance. Damn it does he look good! He wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. His hair is tousled as usual but it seems that he has trimmed his beard. And the look in his eyes, when he takes her in the first time!

Adoration, unlimited love and a little bit of lust, she nearly trips, but her father holds her save.

Now the song begins with the lyrics and she see Killian swallows hard.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
_

She is moving in his direction and looks him straight in the eyes to let him know, that this is how she feels about him, he is her safe haven, he is the one for her.

She finally stands by his side, David taking her hand to place it into Killian's. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and claps Killian on the shoulder and so they're standing there, drinking each other in while listening to the rest of the song._  
_

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

The song is over and Killian softly caresses her cheek to wipe away her tears. He speaks softly in her ear.

"You just look breathtaking, Swan" he bends down to kiss her but is interrupted by Blue, clearing her throat.

"Not so fast, Captain" She smiles at them and starts her speech.

"Dear family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Emma Swan and Killian Jones. I'm really honoured that they took me as their marriage officiant. Ok, I was the one who pushes Emma towards him back in the past because I knew, that those two shares a connection which is really hard to compare. I might say that they're soulmates and so I'm even more than proud to take their vows. Emma, Killian, do you want to start?"

Killian scratches the point behind his ear but then starts to slowly speak.

"Emma, when I first met you, I was in a dark place, a really dark place. My whole life was consumed by the thought of revenge and then you came . Challenging me in this god damn tavern and then we went on our adventure and slowly but surely the darkness fades and was replaced by light, your light. I'd never felt something like that in my whole existence and when we were separated- My only thought was to come back to you, but then we met again you didn't know who I was and it was devastating. I tried my best and I failed, but I never gave up and it took a while before you decided again that I was worthy of your love. You gave me back what I thought I had lost forever, a family, a life full of hope and joy and furthermore you make me the man I always wanted to be: A gentleman and a hero.

Thank you Swan: for bringing out the best version of me. I love you!"

She sobs at his words and is very relieved that she has put on water resistant mascara. He looks at her with so much devotion and she still can't believe that she is worthy of being loved so much.

She starts and her voice sounds broken

"Killian, for me our first meeting was when we pulled you out under the pile of corpses and you made your worst performance ever" he chuckles "I pulled a dagger at your throat and convicted you that you're lying. After tying you to a tree and leaving you for the ogers, you started to tell the truth and since then you always did. I didn't know back then, that you only did, what I had asked you to do. You're the first person who ever come back to me. Several times, even though I was the one who abandoned you. You never gave up, you pushed me to my emotional limits and now, after letting you finally in I'm still wondering why I didn't allow it much earlier. I chose the song because I'm not as good as you in expressing my feelings in words but I want you to know, that I love you and that I want to be at your side forever and always"

Blue continues "Now that the vows are spoken I want you to give each other the signs of your love. Henry, please bring the rings."

Her son stands up, beaming with joy and brings the rings to them, followed by Lady who sits down besides them. They have chosen simple gold bands as their wedding rings. Emma isn't the pompous type and at Killian's hand the simple gold band will be stand out more in comparison to his other jewellery.

"Emma, with this ring, I will take you as my wife, to honour and to love you, in good and in bad times till death will part us."

He takes her left hand and pulls the ring over her finger slightly shaking.

"Killian, with this ring, I will take you as my husband, to honour and to love you, in good and in bad times till death will part us."

She takes his hand and pulls the ring on his finger.

"Now that the rings are exchanged I would like to announce to the witnesses, the friends and the family-

Mr. and Mrs. Jones!"

She winks at Killian "You now may kiss the bride!"

And that he does, passionately, with all force he got and only stops because her father clears his throat.

God, she loves her man!


	19. Chapter 19- I'm truly blessed

**Author's note:**

First of all, I want to clarify some things from one of the reviews for the last chapter.

They didn't have the Jolly Roger back, so the wedding is on a modern boat, which of course has a shower :) Further more, in Germany you can play any song you like at the entrance, it can be a song only instrumental but also with lyics. I love this song and I thought it was fitting for expressing Emma's feelings. I chose another song for their first dance. Please read the lyrics and perhaps you can hear it on youtube (it's a song from Germany). You have to search for Fady Maalouf Blessed.

The song from David is _I loved her first _from Heartland. The inspiration I got from a video on youtube from SelenaDreamOutLoud. Watch it, it's amazing.

And again I'm really happy for everyone who clicks on follow/favourite or takes his time reviewing my story. I have to remind you, that I'm no native speaker and my stories are unbeta'ed so to help me to improve my knowledge I'm glad for every advice of using wrong vocabulary etc. You can pm me everytime or leave a review and I will correct my mistakes!

* * *

**28 weeks pregnant part III**

They turned to their guest, Emma still feeling dizzy from the wedding itself, but she is pulled in her mother's arms.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart! It was beautiful!"

Her father is sobbing, overwhelmed by his emotions as it seems. "Always knew you were a little sentimental mate."

Killian pulls his father-in-law in a hug and earns a pat on his shoulders.

"She's my little baby-girl that I put in this goddamn wardrobe to give her the best chance, but I remind you, that I've slayed a dragon and beat a siren, so if you ever do her any harm even emotionally I will skin you alive!"

"Love you too mate" Killian just smirks.

Henry is laughing and together with Lady he congratulates his mom.

"You will always be my first true love you know that, kid?"

"Of course and it's just cool that Killian and you are married now. He is like the father I'd never really had."

She starts to cry at this statement and sees Killian looking worried towards her. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

After all guests have given them their best wishes they start to eat.

Granny has outdone herself and the dinner is perfect.

Regina had managed that soft music is heard although nowhere any band is seen.

Before the desert Robin rises from his stool and puts his spoon against his glass of wine to get the attention of the others.

He clears his throat and starts his best man speech.

"Apparently it is common for the best man not only to organize the bachelor party, but also to tell something about the couple at the wedding reception. Killian is one of my best mates together with Dave over there. We're rocking the sheriff's department together and I'm just glad for them to be my partners in work and in life. Emma is my boss and I will never forget our first meeting at the town line after Little John was taken by this blasted flying monkey, only to be turned in one shortly afterwards. These two weren't really an item at this time, but you could feel the sparks flying between them and I must say, it was a funny thing to witness. Together we took down this bitch of a green witch and I finally found love again" He looks over to Regina, who actually blushes. "You two make a hell of a team, defeating wicked witches, ensuring safety for Storybrooke or just being parents to Henry. You are effective together, both the best version of themselves by being a team. I wish you all the best for your future together and of course with the little one. To Emma and Killian"

He raises his glass and all join his cheer.

Emma looks at Killian and he winks back at her, before leaning in to kiss her. After the dessert which was a warm chocolate cake with a melting heart he takes her hand and leads her to the free space on deck. Suddenly the light dims in a red shade.

All the others are surrounding them now.

"My dear Swan, I loved the song you picked for your entrance and it speaks for me as well, but I do have a little surprise for you as well. The song on which we will dance our first dance as husband and wife is dedicated to you and how I feel about you." He takes her in his arms and gives Regina a sign and the music starts and she is first startled when they start to move because she isn't sure which song it is and then Killian starts to sing in her ear as he is spinning them around.

She still doesn't know the song and so she listens closely to the lyrics.

_Long before you came I knew  
Somehow life would bring me you  
Long before you spoke my name  
I believe you knew I missed you_

_I love you more than words can say_  
_I love you, there's no other way_

_For the first time in my life_  
_I am someone great_  
_For the first time I've come home_  
_I have found my fate_  
_I believe it when I see you smile_  
_That I'm blessed_  
_I'm blessed, I am_  
_I'm truly blessed_

_I believe it when I see you smile_  
_That I'm blessed_  
_I'm blessed, I am_

_For all the nights to come (and) all days, you'll be inside my heart_  
_Always_

_For the first time in my life_  
_I am someone great_  
_For the first time i've come home_  
_I have found my fate_  
_I believe it when I see you smile_  
_That I'm blessed_  
_I'm blessed, I am_

_I am someone great_  
_For the first time I've come home_  
_I have found my fate_  
_I believe it when I see you smile_  
_That I'm blessed_  
_I'm blessed, I am_  
_I'm truly blessed_

The **I love you** is spoken a little louder and she just forgets everyone around them and starts to kiss him with all the force she got.

They were interrupted when her father touches her shoulder. He looks teary again.

"Killian, that was beautiful, but would you do me the honour to give me the next dance with my daughter?"

Killian nods and goes back to her mother and Henry.

"I always thought that it would be me to teach you how to dance." David looks down at Emma.

"And I would have loved to learn it from you, but apparently destiny moved against our odds I think."

She smiles a sad smile at him.

"But I'm so proud of you Emma, you are everything of how I imagined my daughter to be and I would love to dance with you and I also chose a special song for the occasion."

He takes her in his arms and the music starts. It feels so different in comparison to Killian but also fantastic. Her dad is a good dancer and as she hears the lyrics she starts to sob.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

David leads her over the dancefloor and they are in their own world. Father and daughter, he was always the one from her parents who understands her the best and she knows exactly why he had chosen this song. He always had a bad conscience that he had missed so much of her life and wasn't able to protect her from the pain she suffered in her young years.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
_When a miracle smiles up at you_  
_I loved her first_

The song ended and she places a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, dad" she whispers. She goes to her mother who is holding a sleepy Neal in her arms, tears all over her face.

"I love you mom!" and she kisses her as well. Killian is standing there with Henry and Lady, her men also with tears in their eyes.

"I think your father wanted to give me a message by this song, love"

"Yeah mate, you don't want to get the wraith of a charming" David laughs at his son-in-law.

The rest of the party is simply wonderful. All were dancing and have a lot of fun.

Shortly before mid-night they docked the boat again and everyone wishes their goodbyes.

Henry will go to Regina, while Lady will stay with her parents and Neal.

Emma and Killian will have their first official night together in the cabin she prepared herself for the wedding.

Now they are standing on deck, cuddled in each other's arms.

"What would you say Swan, shall we retreat to our cabin?" He looks so sheepish right now.

"I'm not sure Captain, do you have any ideas what we can do in the cabin?"

She softly caresses his abs that makes him growl. He starts to kiss her and between the kisses he whispers his ideas against her mouth.

"Really, you thought about sleeping?"

He hauls her up and takes her bridal style below deck to their cabin.

They enter it still kissing and both sink down on the bed.

"Killian, this song, it was stunning! How did you find it?"

"I'm not sure; somehow Henry showed it to me. It's from Fady Maalouf and from a land called Germany."

She giggles. "I heard it the first time and thought that it absolutely fits how I feel about you" He looks at her and she only can do one thing. She starts to kiss him and undress him.

"Let's consummate our marriage, pirate" She is pulling at his necklaces.

"You are so demanding my wife! Of course I will grant your wishes but first, we have to remove your dress as well"

"No problem" She flicks her wrist and stands naked before him, in all her pregnant beauty.

He stops, looking at her.

"You are so beautiful, Emma. I'm really blessed. With you, with our son. God, I love you. Come here"

They're standing in front of each other and it feels like they're seeing each other for the first time. Hands roaming over the bodies of each other, his erection poking into her belly and she can't wait any longer, because a fire is starting in her core. She shoves him onto the bed and straddles him, taking his cock into her hand and strokes it several times while his hand is sneaking between them, teasing her clit and her entrance.

"God, I need you, I need you Killian, like I never needed someone before. I'm also blessed with you and your love!"

She kisses him again and he takes his cock from her hand, lining it up to fill her with one push.

The feeling of him in her is fantastic and she starts to rock- back and forth. Both are moaning now, their sweaty bodies moving in sync. Killian sits up, holding Emma close to him, while rocking up into her.

She cries out and he starts to kiss her breasts, sucking in her nipples, leaving marks on her body. Emma is no better. She clings on to him, rocking back while biting his neck to muffle her cries of lust. Soon their movements become erratic, both chasing their release and with a loud cry Emma crushes down on him, Killian moaning loud, crying out her name, while spilling his seed into her.

"God, this was so intensive!"

He is still breathing hard, lying now behind her, spooning her. "Yes, love, I think we have quite the practise now." She feels his smirk in her neck. She cuddles closer into him and feels his cock hardening at her back.

"Again?"

Again!"

And so they are engaged in a night full of lovemaking and celebrating, of finally being Mr. and Mrs. Jones.


	20. Chapter 20-Who the hell is Winnie?

**Author's note:**

Wow, this story reached more than 100 Followers. I'm flashed! And Germany won the World Cup :) Great day!

This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you like it anyway! Please let me know via review or PM :)

* * *

**30 weeks pregnant**

Emma absentmindedly spins her wedding band around, when the door of the station opens.

She winces and relaxes soon as she sees that it is only Marco and August (Mini- August who is really adorable) who enter it.

"Emma! Nice to meet you here, I'd hoped I would catch you this morning at Granny's but unfortunately the little barrater here wasn't in the mood to get up at the time he supposed too." This ranting is said in such a loving tone that it is obvious that he doesn't mind giving in to his son.

"Nice to meet you too, Marco and a very welcome to you August" She bends down to the infant and gives him a little lollipop after a silent conversation with Marco if it is ok to give August the sweets.

"How can I help you?"

"The question should be: how can we help you?" He smiles at her confused look.

"I always wanted to make another royal crib and I thought that maybe you would be glad if I would build a crib for your little one. I was always sad that you didn't get the chance to sleep in yours."

Emma is really surprised by this gesture and is absolutely happy about it. She stands up and hugs Marco.

Damn pregnancy hormones, normally she isn't the type for such public affection to someone she barely knows.

"Marco, we would be honoured if Liam sleeps in a crib made by you."

"Good, I'm glad you took my offer. If you would like, you and the Captain can come by my store to discuss the further details. Want it to be ready before the little one is born." His eyes wander to her more prominent baby-bump.

"You're right" she smiles "Killian and I will come by after my shift at 3 o'clock."

Marco nods and he and August leave the station.

She searches for her mobile and tips in a message to Killian.

**Pirate, need you to come by the station now! Have a surprise for you!XXX**

Not a minute later the signal of an incoming message is heard.

**Be there in ten, hope the surprise includes you naked :) XXX**

She just rolls her eyes at his naughty thoughts.

**Don't get your hopes up. We have to get the nursery ready. The surprise is about that. But I'm not supposed to the idea of getting naked afterwards ;) XXX**

She just laid the mobile down when the tone is heard again.

**:( But the little pirate has priority. Love you and our naked activities ^^**

She really wonders how he is still so crazy about her. She has already gained 15 pounds since the start of the pregnancy and she feels more and more unattractive but Killian has no problem with that, in fact he seems to love her even more especially since they're married.

A few minutes later the pirate strolls into the station. He gives her a big welcome-kiss and sits down on her desk.

"What's your plan love? It must be urgent if you text me" He waggles his eyebrows.

"Marco came by and said that he would build us a crib. I accepted the offer because he is really talented but we didn't even have the nursery ready. I think we should start at this weekend the latest."

He looks confused.

"What is there to be made ready? If Marco builds us a crib we have everything we need. Such a little baby doesn't need much space, let alone a whole room"

She pouts at him. She already knows how to decorate the nursery and she wants Liam to have his own room, even if he is sleeping in their bedroom.

"Yes but we need to decorate his room. We need a place where we can change his diapers preferable a baby changing table" She recognizes that he thinks she's crazy "And that's not all, we need a baby car seat, a stroller, a dummy and if I can't nurse him we need bottles and.."

"Alright Swan, I get it. Let's discuss the design of the crib first and when we're home we will look how we decorate the room and go shopping at the weekend, ok?"

They decided that they want a simple crib, nothing pompous and Marco suggested that he could engrave waves on the side of it.

The front will get a swan and the back a little ship like the Jolly Roger as an engraving.

They're both really satisfied with their choices and then they come home, Emma guides Killian directly to the room which will be Liam's nursery soon.

They sat down on the floor, Emma's head on Killian's shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence until Killian breaks it.

"What do you want to make out of this room Emma?" He sounds so serious, she has to giggle.

"Oy, that's not funny. Do you really think my pregnant wife shall renovate this room?" he tickles her in the side and she can't help but to laugh harder.

"Stoopp" she chocks between the laughs. She attacks him as well until he is lying beneath her both panting.

"Ok, I surrender" he tries to look innocent and she kisses him. Still lying on him she starts to tell him, how she wished the room to change.

She wants a light blue painting overall with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger as pirates ("Why the hell do you want someone named Pooh on the wall at our son's nursery!") on one wall. She wants the furniture to be white and she wants a rocking chair on which she can nurse Liam if she likes it.

When she is finished with her speech, Killian slowly pulls her back in his arms, softly kissing her.

"Consider it as already executed, love" he smirks. No need to say that they end up making love in the room but she will never tell Liam.

The next weekend arrives soon and as Storybrooke has really lack of shops for baby equipment, Killian and Emma drove to the next grand store in the neighbouring city. As she is more and more limited by her baby-bump, Killian has taken over to drive and that's how they ended on the huge parking place in front of the mall, containing the baby shop as well.

"Bloody hell, Swan, this is even worse than New York" he mutters as they parked in one of the lots.

"You will survive it. At least you have me by your side this time" She gives him a kiss. Henry has passed the opportunity to join them gladly. No, teenagers definitely don't share an enthusiasm about looking for baby-strollers or things like that and so she is pulling her pirate, who actually wears normal clothes, alone into the shop.

As soon as they enter, she is overwhelmed by the offering. Man how should they decide to buy anything, if there are so many different models etc.

She looks to her side only to find Killian dumbstruck standing in the entrance of the shop.

"Bloody hell" he exclaims.

They walk through the gangways and soon a young shop-assistant approaches them.

"Hello, my name is Ellie, may I help you?"

Emma eyes the young woman. She is beautiful, lean body and dark brown curls surrounding a cute face with blue eyes.

She gulps because actually the girl looks much like Milah. Great this will be good.

"Actually yes, lass" Killian smiles his flirty smile at her.

"Oh, so you're the baby-daddy or just a helpful relative? How nice of you to accompany her" Did she just wink at her man? Hello! I'm standing right here!

Killian has taken her hand, obviously feeling her uneasiness.

"My wife and I are in need of several things for our first born. It would be very kind, if you could advise us."

He rummages through his pockets and pulls out a list.

"Here" he gives the list over to the Ellie-girl. Did he actually bring a check-list from one of the prospectus he found at the hospital?!

"Oh, you are prepared, great!" The girl clears her throat apparently feeling guilty for her flirty behaviour.

"I would suggest we look at the baby-strollers first, please follow me." The tension eases as soon as the debate over the first model. Emma must admit, Ellie is good at her job. She presents them different models, explaining the pro's and Con's of each. Asks them what type of car they're driving because the stroller has to fit into the cargo bay and if they know where they will use it.

After an hour they've decided to take a black (what surprise!) one with 4 wheels which can be converted into a sports-buggy if Liam is older.

They move on to the baby-car-seats and decide to take a Maxi Cosi (black of course) together with the correspondent base station which promise an easier montage and de-montage in the car.

3 hours later and several hundred dollars spent they're on their back.

As they enter the house many noises are heard from upstairs. Emma's first thought is something about housebreakers but soon the barking laughter of her father is heard and she sees Mary-Margret with Lady and Neal in the garden.

"What the hell.."

She turns to her husband who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Surprise?!"

"You knew? What are they doing here, while we're away?"

"Helping getting Liam's nursery ready."

She storms up the steps and finds her father and Henry engaged in what it seems like a colour battle in Liam's room.

It is already painted in the shade of blue she had chosen and her mouths gapes open.

"How..."

"We worked all day since you're gone to get ready, mom!"

"Henry even paints a version of Winnie the Pooh as a pirate" Her father adds, grinning at her husband who just enters the room.

"Bloody hell! Swan, why is there a ridiculous fat pirate-bear on the wall of our son's nursery?!"

"Killian, I think it's time for you to meet Winnie the Pooh"

She smiles at him, Killian is just speechless.

"Hopefully he isn't real too" he just mutters.


	21. Chapter 21-It's time for gifts!

**Author's note**

Many thanks to all the readers, either if you follow/favourite or review this story- I love it!

* * *

**31 weeks pregnant**

It was a little over one week since the decorating of Liam's nursery and Emma founds herself more than often sitting on the rocking chair, stroking her belly and humming _Somewhere over the rainbow_ from IZ. It's ridiculous that especially this song is the one stuck in her head as it is originally from the movie about the wizard of Oz but she can't help it, she needs to sing it and Liam likes it too, because he stills in her belly every time she sings. Killian has made some jokes about it and thinks that Liam knows that without the wicked witch of the West his parents had taken much longer to realise they're True Love at least his mother, Killian so often teases.

Now they're laying both on the floor of the nursery on a Sunday morning, Lady at their feet and Killian is singing the song. He has a much better voice than Emma and she just loves it when he sings to her belly while softly stroking it.

When he is finished he presses light kisses on it making his way up to her face and starts to sensually kiss her.

Lady just hums at the affectionate embrace of her two leaders and retreats out of the room.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot the party!" She jumps up, apparently too fast for her pregnant body because the room starts spinning around.

"Easy there Lass" Killian is soon by her side, holding her stable.

"What party?"

"I totally forgot to tell you, that Ruby and some other girls are coming over to celebrate the baby shower."

"Why the hell should there be shower for a baby that isn't even born yet. Do they just shower your belly? And why do you need any other women for that. I would happily assist." He waggles his eyebrows and she has to laugh and his innocence and his talent of making everything about sex.

"No, it's not an actual shower more like a lot of present for the baby celebrated with female friends and some cake and other things."

"So, no man allowed?"

"No you have to leave and it would be nice if you can take Lady with you. With all the chicks at one place it could be rather chaotic."

He grins and pulls her in for another kiss "As you wish, I think the lad and I will visit your father to keep him company with Neal. Perhaps Roland will be there too as Robin has weekend duty."

"Thanks. And.." She looks at him with puppy eyes.

"And what?" He looks at her, trying to resist a smirk while waiting for her answer.

"Would you help me preparing for the party? Ruby and Granny bring cake and cupcakes with them but I still need to set the table and hang up the decoration my mother has brought over yesterday."

"Sure, let's start so that you and your friends have a nice afternoon."

"My hero"

"Pirate, Love, still a pirate" He kisses her forehead and takes her hand while pulling her with him down the stairs.

A few hours later, her mother has already arrived and the other guest strode in one after another.

Ruby and Granny have brought the promised cake and cupcakes, all decorated in blue of course and they're sitting in the living room, enjoying the sweets.

"You look great Emma! I still think of the time, you helped me back then with Gold." Ashley starts the conversation only to take an apologetic look to Belle afterwards.

"No offense taken." She just shrugs with her shoulders. "Rumple is a changed man. He was in a dark place back then. Hey, Hook tried to kill me twice and I forgave him" She winks at Emma.

Oh yes, this was such a ridiculous scene back then in Rumple's shop with the wicked witch still free.

She should have known back then, that she will end up with Killian. Damn, they even had a conversation in style of her parents and he apologized mainly because she encouraged him to.

Her mother hit her with her elbow.

"You're smiling is adorable. Care to enlighten us on your thoughts, Emma?"

She comes back from her memory and sees Regina smirking.

"Oh she surely thought about her one handed wonder. So much for yearning looks and doey eyes"

Emma burst out in laughter and the other women join as well.

"Ok Regina, you got me, I do yearn, perhaps even more than Killian."

"We understand you Emma" Ruby throws in." Such eye-candy as your pirate Needs to be looked at"

"Oh stop it!" Mary-Margret interrupts. "By the way, your father is eye-candy as well"

"Uh Mom, don't" "Just kidding Emma, although he has his _charming_ ways" All the ladies in the room are laughing again.

"Yeah, just the talk I would like to do this afternoon. So Ladies, I'm new in the business of a baby-shower as the state prison of Phoenix isn't that well educated in welcoming babies in the world"

Her mother winces but soon a bright expression is on her face.

"Mainly Liam will get a lot of gifts" and she looks over to Regina who waves her hand.

In the living room a playpen appears. It is out of wood which is painted white and it's beautiful. There is already a blanket in it and some toys as well.

"This is from your father and me. I thought it would be something you needed, especially with Lady around." Her mom still didn't become a dog-person but she is right, Emma totally forgot about that and so she can lay Liam down if she needs to do something with both hands.

"Now me" Ashley exclaims, holding up a bag all over decorated in baby blue.

"Although I got a girl, there are some things I was just glad about."

Emma opens the bag and removes some smaller wrapped gifts. She opens them and finds a funny cube with several strings at it.

"Alex loved it. They can grab it, bite on it and of course play with it." Emma opens the next package and there are little bandanas in it, all designed with the skull and crossbones, mostly black and one in red.

"Ask Snow, you're not aware how much the little ones are drooling" "Oh I'm very aware of it, mom, why didn't you put these cute bandanas on Neal"

"Wasn't aware of them actually.."

"The shop has also some with little crowns on it." Ashley smiles and is obviously happy that her presents receive such a positive feedback.

"I think it's our turn."

Ruby and Granny pull something out behind the couch.

It's a big stuffed wolf.

All women start to laugh again.

"What? He needs someone to watch over him and this is only literally" Ruby grins.

"Yes actually we also got him this" She holds up a small stuffed wolf which actually seems more like a little cuddling blanket.

"How sweet is this?!" she is absolutely excited about the little wolf.

"Yes, and it goes really handy with this" she holds up a pinkie on which _Little Pirate _is written.

"You can put it together, so he always finds his pinkie in the night."

"Ruby, you forget this!" Granny is holding up a little romper suit. It's black and _Little Pirate _in gold letters is written on it as well.

"Oh, Killian will love it!"

Belle was silent all of the time but now she smiles at her.

"You know I have a passion for books and I thought it would be a good idea to give you this!"

She holds a book out for Emma.

She takes it and reads the headline _The wonder weeks_.

"Some of the women I met at the library talked about it. It seems that it really explains well the different development phases of the child in its first years."

"Thanks, Belle, that is a really thoughtful gift!"

Emma starts to think that she really likes this baby-shower thing.

"That leaves me, Mrs Jones" Regina still insists on formalities.

She holds a small vial in her hand.

The other women eye her sceptically.

"Don't worry. I made it out of white magic. It will help you in the first months. You will be able to nurse the little one and you won't be annoyed on his days while he is crying all the time. You will be able to be calm all the time and believe me, this is one of the hardest tasks of a new parent."

Ashley and her mother nods in agreement.

"Thank you Regina! This is really kind of you! Now, would you like to see the nursery? We finished it last week, with the help of dad and Henry."

They all go upstairs and all the women except of Regina start to squeal as they enter the room.

"How sweet is this?" Ashley cries. "A little pirate-Pooh!"

"You should have seen Killian's face when he first saw the drawing."

"Henry is really talented"

"What did you expect,Mom, he's my son" She smirks and Regina only mutters "mine too".

"Nice room, Mrs. Jones although I don't like the shade. Blue is no colour it's a condition"

Emma just rolls her eyes because she knows that Regina always wants to have the last word.

"I like the blue and I'm sure Liam will love his pirate-Pooh!"

"Sure he will, but Love, don't expect me to love him" She turns around to see Killian leaning at the doorframe his typical smirk plastered on his face.

"Evening, ladies. Hope you enjoyed your party. By the way, Granny your cupcakes are really delicious."

He's wetting his lips with his tongue.

"Oh, you!" she slaps him playfully on his upper arm. "The cake was exclusive for us!" She smiles and he bends down to give her a kiss.

They deepen the kiss until her mother clears her throat.

"Ok, you two, we get the hint, you want some time alone again"

The ladies go back downstairs, followed by Killian and Emma.

"Thank you all for comming and of course for your nice gifts! We really appreciate them and I had a lot of fun!"

All of her guests are smiling at her and they say goodbye to each other.

Later they're at Liam's room again and Emma shows Killian some of their gifts.

He is excited about the little pirate outfits and before they went to bed he whispers in her ear.

"Ok, I admit it, somehow, this little pirate-bear has already grown on me, but promise me, no further Winnie the Pooh accessory for our little pirate" he softly caresses her belly.

"Not sure, if I'm able to keep that promise!" she grins remembering the nice little baby-boy outfit she has seen in a shop in town.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as well! The concept of a baby-shower is not a common thing in Germany, so I hope I got it right.

So, please review? *g*


	22. Chapter 22-Caution insecure pirate ahead

**Author's note:**

A little late, but I hope you do like it! Wow over 100 reviews, I'm honoured, keep them going :) And I hope this chapter satisfied the request of Breab!

Have fun reading!

* * *

**32 weeks pregnant**

Emma was nervous, so nervous. Her knee was bumping up and down, her heart was beating a little faster and it really was ridiculous. She was feeling Liam the whole day, her main duty at the station was paperwork (what can a woman say, when she is overruled by three men) and still, sitting in the waiting room before their appointment with Dr. Whale is the worst time in the month. Sure, she absolutely loves the ultrasound sessions. Seeing Liam is a highlight and seeing the dumbstruck expression of her husband too but she always expect the other shoe to drop.

She can't believe that all this is real and everything will be fine. These appointments always include her expectations that something bad will happen, that something is wrong with her or even worse that something is wrong with Liam. A hand on her twitching knee brings her back to reality.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Emma!" Killian gives her a peck on her cheek. Why is he always so reassuring? "Just relax and try to be happy that we see Liam again." His thump is now drawing small circles on her hand.

She gulps and turns towards him.

"I know you're right but I can't help, every time, shortly before the appointments all the things which can go bad, run through my mind."

He now kisses her directly on the mouth. "Everything will be fine, Swan" he whispers and she hears a little insecurity in his voice as well.

Today they will get their first CTG. The nurse advises Emma to lie on her side as she places the sensors on her belly. It takes some time and Killian is eying her sceptically but Emma just takes his hand, reassuring him like he has done with her a few moments ago. "Oh no, little boy, don't play hide and seek with me" The nurse jokes, but Emma just holds her breath. Finally the sound of Liam's heartbeat fills the room and Emma feels tears of joy and relief streaming down her face.

"The young sir has a strong heartbeat" The nurse smiles at them."Please try to not move for the next 20 minutes so that we can see if you already have any contractions. The doctor will come in afterwards and make the ultrasound."

Emma nods and guides Killian's hand to her exposed belly.

"I think he doesn't like it too much, he's kicking as if he tries to remove the sensors" She giggles and Killian strokes softly over her skin.

"Oy, little lad, that was your daddy!"

She looks into his unbelievably blue eyes shining with pride and love. "Here" She takes his hand again and moves it up."I think this is his bottom. He always annoys me, when I have to put on the seatbelt, because his ass is always in the way. See" she gives the little bump a little pressure with Killian's hand and Liam moves inside her.

"Incredible!" he bends down and kisses her belly "You aren't aware how much I love you" He says, more to her belly than to her.

"Killian, your facial hair tickles. I'm not allowed to move remember?"

"Alright, alright" he sits back but she takes his hand. "That doesn't mean that Liam and I are not open for some soft strokes from your hand"

"I love you Emma!" he put his hand back.

Time goes by and soon Dr. Whale enters the room, examining the report from the CTG.

"Everything's fine Emma" he nods towards Killian "No early contraction and your boy has a good and steady heartbeat. Now, shall we look if he is ready to be birthed?"

Killian looks a little bit shocked. "Not yet Captain, but we have to look if there is any indication that we need a C-section."

"Ok"

Emma winces when Whale spread the cold gel on her belly but as soon as Liam is shown on the monitor nothing else matters.

"So, the little one is perfectly healthy, no anomalies and he is lying with his head down. Nothing speaks against a natural birth, Emma, if it is fine for you." She nods because she wants it to be as normal as possible.

"So it really is his little ass there" Killian smirks and points at the little bump. "Told you so!" She grins back.

"Do you already discuss if you want to have a childbirth class?" Whale asks.

Emma turns to Killian. She already has gone through a birth and knows what to do, but her pirate... He still has difficulties when someone tries to give him an injection. Birth in this realm is more medical than it should have been in his.

"Hmm, no, not really, I mean, I got this dvd from Mary-Margret with exercises for the pelvic floor but we didn't discuss to participate on one together."

"Ok, I've received a flyer of a weekend course last week. It's this weekend and they have some open vacancies." He handed them the flyer over. "Perhaps it's interesting to see."

Killian takes it and eyes it sceptically. As soon as they enter their home he sits down and starts to read it.

"Hmm, it sounds interesting Swan. Shall we enrol?"

"Don't know. I think it would be good to see it. It also has a baby-care in it with how to bath etc. Sounds interesting but we have Henry this weekend and we promised him a boat-trip."

"Don't worry about me, Mom"

"Kid, don't sneak up on us. Jesus, I nearly got a heart-attack."

"It would be ok for you, lad? I promise we will catch it up." Henry just nods and sits down besides Killian on the couch.

"Mom, I hope you told Killian, that these courses tend to be ridiculous." Killian raises his eyebrows in questions and she just shrugs her shoulders. "Well, there will maybe be some exercises in panting, which the daddy to be has to participate, but don't ask me, my knowledge is only brought by movies, remember, teenage-pregnancy, alone in prison.."

"Shut up, Swan, I'm looking forward to exercise the right panting with you." He winks and she is sure, that he is not only thinking of the childbirth class. Henry just rolls his eyes at the adults.

2 days later they arrived at the hotel in which the course will take place. Thank god, they're both able to leave Storybrooke although Killian wasn't too happy to put on his facial hand instead of his hook ("Hey, I can change diapers with the hook much better than with this useless hand" "Hook, remember we're going to the real world. I don't want to get them the idea that Captain Hook is real and more important, I don't want to scare anyone off. You know a hook for a hand is not this common in this land") but in the end he surrendered.

Additional to them 3 other couples participate in the course and as soon as the mid-wife enters the room the ice is broken.

She is such a lovely lady and soon they're in the middle of the explanation of what happens to the female body during childbirth. Killian, nerd at his heart, seems to take it all in like a sponge.

Emma must admit it's really interesting. She talks about what wonders the female body works and what different complications there can be during the childbirth. Like that they should call the ambulance if the water breaks and the mother lose a lot of amniotic fluid, because this is an indication that the head of the baby is not placed in front of the cervix and so there is a possibility of a prolapse of the umbilical cord.

She talks about forceps delivery or via vacuum extractor and she talks about episiotomy. She shows all of them how the baby's head will come through the female pelvis and with what injuries a mother have to fight if the baby comes in a little different position than usual.

Killian is a little bit tense and pale after the first part of the course. She gives him a kiss.

"I suppose the details of childbirth weren't so present in the Enchanted Forest" she whispers. He shakes his head. "No, it was mainly a thing between the mother and the mid-wife" he answers.

The next part is more fun, as she shows them how the partner can support the mother during the labour pains.

Emma enjoys the slight massage Killian gives her back. She moans because being pregnant in the third trimester sucks.

She has gained a lot of weight at least 30 pounds now and she has still some weeks to go. Her whole body hurts and it's the first time in their relationship that she more than often declines his advances.

They're still very physical in their interaction but she feels guilty of not being so flexible anymore.

At night they lay together in their hotel-bed, she is cuddled at his side.

"You were so silent after the course" she asks, while her hand is caressing his chest, toying with the hair there.

"Hmm, that was much of information we got there. Although I've read a lot of books about childbirth, she was much more detailed." He takes her in his arms, embracing her hard and that's then it's hit her.

"Are you scared?"

"Aye, as hell"

She kisses him. "Don't be, this realm doesn't have as much magic as the Enchanted Forest, but I promise you, the technical and medical education is better developed and we are in competent hands with Whale."

"But he is Frankenstein" "So what, you're Captain Hook, a supposed villain turned hero."

He smiles, but it not reaches his eyes.

"I'm afraid to lose you, both!" His head falls to her neck and she feels him inhaling her scent.

"You won't!" she reaches for him, turning his head towards her and starts to kiss him again, softly, loving and sensual.

As she turns more to him she feels Liam kicking inside of her.

"Do you feel him?" he nods. "See, he agrees with me, you're stuck with us"

He laughs. It's more Killian-like but not totally.

"Did you ever thought about children with Milah" She bites her tongue. Where the hell did that question comes from? They're married for god's sake, why does she wants to know it now. She regrets it the moment she spoke the question.

"No, she didn't want anyone. She sought adventures and being pregnant or a mother would limit her freedom of experiencing them. I was young back then and I loved my life the way it was. We were always cautious and she didn't get pregnant the whole time we were together, not once. Now, that I'm with you I realize, that at some point our love would have died. I dreamt of being a father for Bae but in the back of my thoughts I know realize that I always wanted a big family, not only one child and she wouldn't have give it to me. She was 10 years my senior, it wouldn't be so easy for her to fulfil my dreams despite the fact that she would be too selfish and doesn't want to."

She sees that his admission pains him. He seems to just realized that he wanted to avenge a woman over 300 years who wouldn't be able to give him his Happy Ending, but she does and so she pulls him towards her and kisses him, pouring all the love she has in this kiss and she remembers the dream, which she had back in the Enchanted Forest, perhaps it was a foreshadowing that everything will be fine. Then they're back home, she asks Regina if it is possible, that she can share the dream, to show him, that everything will be fine.

The next day is mainly about taking care of a baby. They arrive at home in the early evening, the house silent as Henry and Lady are staying at her parents. He was silent nearly the whole drive and she is irritated by his behaviour.

"Shall we meet the others at Granny's?"

"Go, I kind of having a headache. I think I will go to bed now."

She is surprised but he smiles at her and gives her a kiss before he turns to go upstairs.

Emma makes a mental note to ask her mother, if her father was also so strange at the end of the pregnancy and goes out of the door to meet them and Henry.


	23. Chapter 23- Don't you dare!

**Author's note:**

Thanks again for every new follower/favourite and especially to my kind reviewers!

Apparently it isn't just a headache but what's a story without a little drama?!

**33 weeks pregnant**

Killian has changed since the weekend and the childbirth-class. He was absentminded, always deep in thoughts and all this makes her unsettled. They were one person, they've shared everything, he was her rock, always the one to reassure her and now he keeps it mostly to himself. Even Henry notices the differences and tries to talk to her, but she is not sure what is troubling him, she is only sure that at the moment he is not the man she fell in love with and definitely not the man she married. It all confused her and so she is not surprised that when the doorbell rang that she finds her mother in front of it.

"Henry told you, didn't he?"

Mary-Margret just smiles at her.

"He doesn't have to. David told me, that Killian was acting strange as of lately and that you were also a little bit distracted. I thought some girl on girl-time would be good to have now."

"Thanks mom, but I have to go to the station and where is Neal by the way?"

"David is at home taking care of him and Robin is at the station with Killian, so everything is settled. I thought about going to the Spa, taking a time-out. It would do both of us a favour."

Emma thinks about the suggestion. Her mother is right, she wanted to talk to her since the weekend but every time something disturbed them.

"Give me five minutes, I grab some stuff and we make a girls-day. Thank you mom, I think I really need to talk to you."

Mary-Margret nods and takes a seat on the couch while waiting for her daughter.

Soon they arrived at Storybrooke's new Spa and o wonder the theme is fairytale. Apparently the owner is one of her mother's former maids and so they're greeted like royalty.

"Snow, it is so nice to see you! How can we help you?" The woman is pretty and definitely kind, the sort of honest kindness.

"Thanks Adelaide! It's nice to see you too and I have to say, you run a really fine place here! Actually my daughter and I would like to relax a little bit, perhaps get a massage as well." She looks to Emma who is currently taking in the beautiful decoration of the place.

"Oh, yeah a massage would be nice!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jones, I think I can't do this."

Emma stares at her in disbelief, but Adelaide gives her a reassuring smile.

"You're pregnant and it could be possible that a massage would result in early contractions and I think it's still a little early for the little one"

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that fact" "No problem, that's why I said it, but it won't do any harm if we make a facial and some manicure and pedicure. You could relax as well and before the sessions you can go to the private whirlpool, to have some mother daughter time."

Emma is so thankful and soon she and Mary-Margret sink in the warm bubbling water.

"What's up with you and Killian?"

"I'm not sure. Since the class last weekend he acts strange. I wanted to talk to you about that ever since but we always were disturbed. Did Dad behave the same way?"

She looks hesitantly over to her.

"David was acting kind of strange when I told him about Neal. He was afraid that he would fail him. He always had the opinion that we failed you and concerning your poor childhood I agree with him. But as the Wicked Witch took his courage he fought this fears, and he is a great father to Neal and I think, now that we find you, he is one to you too. Do you think Killian have the same doubts about being a father?"

"No, I'm not sure about that. He's great with Henry and you know that he is great with Neal too. I think he will be a good father and he knows that I think that. In the childbirth class the mid-wife talked about complications at birth and afterwards he starts to act strange. He told me, that he is afraid of losing us. I tried to soothe and reassure him, but apparently I failed."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't fail him! You need to consider that Killian isn't from this time nor place. Back in the Enchanted Forest the medical conditions during childbirth weren't as good as they are here. Many women died and even more children didn't survived and assuming that he lived most of his 300 years in Neverland, I suppose they were even worse in his time."

"But why now? I mean it is a fact that I have to give birth to Liam, since we know about the pregnancy. It can't be the only reason."

"Honey, but giving birth is now a real thing. It's only weeks till it can happen. I think the class has given him some ideas, of what to expect and seeing you with the huge baby-bump makes him realize what there is on the line. Go, talk to him, and perhaps look up some shows on the internet where the wonder of birth is seen. I'm sure he will overcome his fears."

"You're right, mom. Thank you! It was so good talking to you about it. I think I know the exact thing I have to do to calm him down. Now how is it with Neal and David?"

"Oh it's great. The birth and the whole baby-kidnapping, defeating the wicked witch took a toll on us but we're finally back in the saddle."Did her mother just wink at her?

"Oh.. That's great to hear.."

"Emma, it's not easy being parents and a couple, you know? In the first time after the delivery your whole focus will be on your newborn. You will be his food source, you will have a great lack of sleep and believe me: getting romantically involved with your husband will be at the very bottom on your priority list."

It sinks in Emma what her mother is trying to say. "You mean the worst part is yet to come?"

"What I wanted to say is, that you should solve your current misunderstanding because after Liam is born some things could get even worse."

"But you solved it all. How did you do it?"

"We share a heart and we're True Love, honey. But the path of love isn't always the easiest way to go."

She hugs her mother fiercely. It felt so good talking to her friend again.

"Now, before we get fins we should go to our next treatments" Emma wiggles with her fingers and both start to laugh.

It's late in the afternoon when she arrives back at home.

Henry and Lady are in the living room, Henry playing with his playstation.

"Where's Killian?" she asks, wondering where her husband is. It's already dark outside and freezing cold. Snow is lying on the ground but that's normal for the middle of December in Maine.

Henry just shrugs with his shoulders. "He wasn't here when I came home with Lady. Bitter cold outside, Lady was glad when we got inside. Did you have a nice day with Grandma?"

"Yes, thank you, we had a lot of fun. I will call the station now. Perhaps he has to work longer."

She calls the station but it's just the answering machine. Strange, she tries it on his mobile but is directed to his voicemail immediately. God she loves his voice and the accent, but where the hell is he.

"Lady, let's take a walk." Henry turns towards her and Lady just raises her head.

"Don't think she wants to go into the cold, mom" Lady yawns and lies her head down again.

"Lazy dog" she shakes her head, takes one of Killian's many coats (her own don't fit anymore, due to her big baby-bump) and goes into the freezing cold.

Hopefully he didn't do anything crazy. Without thinking her feet takes her to the docks, leaving footmarks in the snow.

Brrr, it's really cold. She hopes that he isn't out here but then she sees the dark figure sitting at the stones at the shore looking towards the sea.

"Killian?" The figure winces but didn't turn around. She approaches him trying not to slip on the icy stones.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing cold. You will catch a cold if you're staying any longer." She tries to catch his arm, but he shakes her hand away.

"Let me be, Swan" he slurs. Wait, is he drunk? Ok, the 2 empty bottles of rum should be an indicator additionally to his voice, but he didn't drank any in months, actually since her return from the past, the only exception was his bachelor party.

"What the hell! What did you do?"

"Something I'm god at!" he finally turns around and looks at her, so much pain in his eyes.

"I can't do this Swan!" She sees him turning his wedding-band. "What is it, you can't do?" "This" He motions between them "Us" Then he motions to her stomach "Him"

"Killian Jones, what the fuck are you indicating? Don't shut me out!"

He winces again.

"See it's not nice to be shut out?" He looks so evil, so much like...

"Hook!"

"Oh back to that, how easily I can fall out of favour in the eyes of the savior, oh that's a rhyme."

He giggles drunkenly.

"You're drunk." She just states.

"I always knew you were a spitfire. Must be an inheritance from your charming father"

"Enough!" She is overwhelmed by her anger and yanks at his arm. Apparently a little too forceful because she lost balance as he stands up and he catches her right before she falls to the ground. How is it possible that he can react so fast even in his drunken state?

"Everyone I love dies because of me. And you nearly have fallen to the ground because of me"

She just realizes that his face is full of tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"Liam died because of me. If I hadn't insisted on my doubts about our king's intentions he would have never taken the dreamshade to hurt himself. And if I had respected Pan's words he could have lived a long life."

He sobs violently. "And then Milah, I shouldn't have taken her with me. She had a husband, she had a child. It was so selfish. God above, I don't know what I would do, if you would take someone else but me but considering my track record I have to leave. I can't risk your lives." He tries to turn around.

"Don't you dare" She isn't aware that she is yelling at him, she isn't aware that she is crying too or that her voice nearly breaks.

"Don't you dare and walk away from me Killian Jones!"

He stops but doesn't turn around.

"You can pity yourself as much as you need but don't you dare and leave us! You're the first person who ever came back to me, you're the first person I opened my heart completely to and now you want to give in to some stupid fear? We're fine and we will be fine- as long as we have you by our side." She feels Liam kicking in her, he must feel that she is upset.

"We will have a son and nothing will happen to Liam and me!"

She reaches out for him, touching his shoulder to slowly turn him around.

"How can you know that? My mother died giving childbirth to our younger sibling. They both died!"

She sees his desperation, understands his motivation, but she can't cope with his insecurities because she needs him and his reassurance but that's what a marriage is about isn't it, to enjoy the nice times and be there for each other through the bad ones.

"I just know!"

"But how can you be sure? Villains don't get Happy Endings!"

"Really! What about Regina, what about Gold? I'm sure their stories don't make them heroes either and still they're happy. Why do you want to throw away all that we have? I know that everything will be fine because I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" He stares at her disbelief "When?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, I had a dream in our night together at the well."

"But you were so insecure yourself!"

"Yes Killian, that's my character that somehow always expect something bad to happen and somehow I put the dream aside although I couldn't deny that it was more likely a vision."

"You had a vision?" He whispers and she nods "Even before we were really romantically involved?" She nods again.

"I wanted to reassure you back in the hotel and I searched for a way to show you but I didn't find anything."

"Love, try it, please" he is so near now, embracing her that the tips of their noses brushes together.

"I've yet to see you fail" and that reassurance breaks all her boundaries. She leans in, puts her lips on his and kisses him, putting in all the emotions while conjuring up her dream again.

She holds his head and suddenly the pictures keep flowing.

How Henry plays with Neal (yes, now she has a name for her little brother). How her father proudly films them all at the beach. How Lady destroys the sandcastle and her mother soothes Neal and finally him, with their little beautiful son.

She shows him, how she starts to nurse Liam and how he leans in to her. And more importantly she let him feel her emotions during the scene – an utterly happiness.

They come up for air, both panting.

"God, Emma! I'm so sorry! I'm so..." She stops him by kissing him again.

"Don't be, but please do me a favour!"

He awaits her answer

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE, KILLIAN JONES AND TRY TO DRANK YOUR INSECURITIES IN RUM AGAIN OR TO WALK AWAY FROM ME FOR MY SAKE!"

She yells, really loud so loud that he winces at her volume but when she is finished she adds in a whisper "Because I need you, my pirate/villain/hero/True Love and he" She takes his hand under the coat to her belly "needs you too" She feels Liam kicking him.

"I promise" He whispers against her ear. "And love? Is it possible that you are wearing MY coat?"

She nods and starts to laugh "My jacket didn't cover the huge baby-bump containing your son"

"No problem, Swan, it looks hot on you!"

She just rolls her eyes and he starts to laugh and this time, it reaches his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24-Who's the fat man in red?

**Author's note**

Sorry for the wait! It seems that writing a Christmas chapter is much more work when it's a hot summer outside :)

I hope you enjoy it either way!

Sadly I have to say that the story is nearing its end. Originally I planned to end it with the birth of Liam and an epilogue. What do you think? Would you like me to continue the story of Emmas's and Killian's family life together any further? Please let me know!-via review or pm.

* * *

**34 weeks pregnant**

Till his question about the strange decoration overall the town (Swan, why does everyone decorates his house with snowmen, reindeer or a fat man in a red coat climbing their houses?), Emma wasn't aware, that Christmas was no common holiday in the Enchanted Forest and between all the different villains and curses it seems that he never experienced the time yet. She explained him the concept of it and he was very excited about this holiday, especially as it was one of the most important holidays for families.

"So everyone gets together, eating and giving each other gifts to celebrate the birth of some great holy man?"

"He's called Jesus. And yes, that's the main concept, but in this world they add Santa Clause as well some time ago."

"Ah, that's the fat man at the houses?" "More or less. We tell the children that he's the one who is responsible to give them presents but just to the ones who were nice during the year."

"But in fact you are buying the presents, right?" She nods.

"Bloody hell and if I haven't asked about the decoration I would be absolutely clueless." She feels that he is upset. Since the incident at the docks, he tries to make it up to her, bad conscience and all.

"I'm sure we would have talked about it! My mom likes to cook and I don't think that she makes an exception this year, so she would probably ask us for our favourites."

He doesn't seemed to be convinced.

"By the way it's still one week to go. Most men buy their presents the day before Christmas."

Now her pirate is back, smirking at her, pulling her in his arms to whisper in her ear, so Henry won't hear it.

"But Love, you should have realized by now. I'm not most men" and his tongue softly strokes her earlobe that makes her moan.

Henry, engaged in a videogame until now, turns around and makes a disgusted sound.

"Please, mom, not now - Teenage son present!"

Emma starts to giggle and Killian tickles her additionally.

"Lad, care to join me in shopping Christmas gifts?"

Henry stops his game and turns around again. "Of course Killian! Better you have the right company and with grandpa you can't go outside of the town and I doubt we find something great here."

"So, you're free this afternoon?" Henry holds up his hand to high-five Killian. "Deal and afterwards ice-cream-Sunday at Granny's"

"Deal" Killian's hand slaps into her son's hand.

A few hours later she is alone at the house with Lady, her boys out to the next town's mall, buying Christmas presents or whatever.

"What do you think, Lady? Shall we also decorate the house a little bit?" Lady barks in agreement and she bends down to the dog whispering:

"I think I need to use a little magic for that. I'm feeling like a whale. I can't even walk a half mile by foot anymore. You promise not to tell the boys?"

Lady just starts to hackle and Emma translates it as her agreement to the plan and so both are starting to work. She even found some reindeer antlers to put on Lady's head, but that she will save for the family pictures on Christmas.

When Henry and Killian arrive back home, they're surprised by the Christmassy decoration around the house.

Henry's mouth gapes open and even Killian is at a loss for words at first.

"How did you do this in this short time period?" She just shrugs her shoulders "I got help" and she motions to Lady sleeping on her blanket by the fire place.

"Yeah of course, she turned into a busy butler and helped you with all this." Killian starts to laugh at Henry's ironical statement.

"I may have used some magic as well.." she admits hesitantly.

"Oh, Emma, is it possible that this is your nesting instinct the books write about?" He places a kiss to her temple, which is so soft and loving, she can't help but turning to him and kiss him on the mouth.

Henry just snorts and they break apart directly.

"Perhaps, I don't know. I never really felt at home anywhere and our last Christmas in New York was just based on wrong memories, so I thought I want to do it right."

The doorbell rings and Henry runs to the door and open it. It reveals her parents and her baby-brother Neal wrapped in a fluffy snow-suit.

"Why does my uncle looks like a bear, grams?" Henry asks, eying the little ears at the hood of the suit.

"Because it's sweet, isn't it Emma?" Mary-Margret asks her daughter who is already cooing at her little brother. Her father comes into the house as well and stays frozen at the overwhelming decoration in front of him.

"What the hell?"

"Emma finally has become a nesting instinct." Killian smirks at his father in law.

"It looks wonderful" Her mother googled the whole new appearance of her daughter's home.

"I'd always know you had it in you, see Charming, some attitudes she inherited from me"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Guys, don't make a deal out of it. I just decorated a bit for Christmas and about that, how would you like it, if we all celebrate it here?"

They all agreed at the terms. Killian and her mother will make the cooking and Henry and she will make the desert and her father is responsible for the beverages and soon Christmas Eve has arrived.

Killian and her mother have built a rather close friendship as well and so they had no problem standing in the kitchen cooking all day.

They will have a simple dinner today, sleeping all together at Killian's and Emma's house and the great dinner will be on Christmas Day.

The evening is beautiful. They're eating lasagna together and playing some games afterwards. Soon Emma's eyelids are getting heavy and Killian takes this cue and takes her with him to bed.

"So, Swan, before you're drifting off to dreamland, when is it usual to exchange presents?"

"Tomorrow morning" she mumbles and cuddles closer to him.

Sunrays are shining through the window the next morning and Emma awakens by the unusual commotion in their house. Oh right, Christmas Day is today and her parents slept over so Killian has finally some company early in the morning by her mother and they're probably making breakfast. Yep, that smells like pancakes, god, I am hungry!

When she is nearing the stairs she hears laughing from the kitchen and gets bits and pieces of a conversation.

Something about her and Killian's gift but she doesn't want to be unfair and doesn't even try to get down the stairs silently.

"Good morning love" Killian is holding a mistletoe above them.

"Your mother told me about this tradition of your land"

"You know, you don't need a mistletoe to get me to kiss you, right?"

She giggles at him as he bends down, kissing her softly still holding up the mistletoe.

"You're so adorable" her mother squeals. "Breakfast is almost ready. We should wake the others, so that we can eat and exchanging our presents afterwards!"

With this words she vanishes upstairs and a little while later she is back, followed by a sleepy David and Henry.

Breakfast was amazing and she ate as much as she could.

"Emma, I know that you have to eat for two, but don't you think eating 6 pancakes with maple syrup, a plate full of scrambled eggs and 3 carrot cupcakes are enough?" Her father looks at her in disbelief.

She's still eating then she recognizes the pain in her stomach. Ugh, he might be right. She places the half eaten cupcake onto her plate and shoves it over to Killian who just smirks.

"So, can we now start with the presents?" Henry is eager to start and so the whole family including Emma go to the living room, there under the Christmas tree the gifts are lying.

"I want to be the first!"

He picks up a square box and holds it out to Emma. "This is for you and Killian!"

She opens it, Killian sitting beside her and as she discovers that it is in fact a photo album designed like Henry's Storybook.

She opens the first page and sees that he already put in some pictures. From them and their time in New York, their first adventures before the curse is broken and lots and lots of pictures of them as a family including Killian and Lady.

She has tears in her eyes.

"That's beautiful, kid"

"I thought that we need a book just for our own story and there is much place left to put in pictures of Liam as I only got one good ultrasound picture."

She hugs him and Killian hugs him too.

They exchange the other gifts, the latest playstation game for Henry from her parents and the highlight from her and Killian, his first real sword.

A new set of bow and arrow for her mom, a cooking class for her dad, apparently her mom got one for Killian too, brotime and so on, a new leather jacket for Emma and some toys for Neal.

That's left Killian and Emma to exchange their gifts. She can see that he is really nervous and so she starts by giving him her present.

He opens the box and she sees that tears are glistering in his eyes. She has gotten him a little replica of the Jolly Roger, or in fact, she has asked Marco to draft one.

He kisses her fiercely. Shutting out the presence of her parents and Henry she kisses him back.

"One day, we get her back" she promises him in a whisper.

"Well, that leaves me to give you your present" he smirks and pulls out a small box which he handed over to her.

She opens it and gasps at the sight before her. It's a fine silver chain with circle in the middle and 2 charms hanging from it.

She holds it up and her mother is gasping at the first sight. "This is absolutely beautiful!" her voice has nearly no volume as she examines the necklace further. One of the charms seems to be a diamond heart and the other one is a little silver swan.

She didn't even realize that Killian has already stood up and is now behind her.

"May I?" He reaches out for the necklace. He takes it and puts it around her neck and it feels like it belongs there.

"You know, your mother told me that this is quite the fashion today" he smiles insecurely.

"I love it Killian, it so beautiful!"

"I put some thought in it too" he seems now be a little bit self-assured. "This" he traces the circle. "Is the eternity circle representing my everlasting love for you and our family." He reaches out for the charms." Well, the heart is meant to be for Henry as he has the heart of the truest believer and well the swan is for you my dear."

She is speechless and just stares at him.

He is so perfect, he can't be real!

"And then Liam is born, I will give you another charm for him"

"Sometimes, you're such a dork!"

"But you love that dork!" a stupid grin showing on his face and they all start to laugh.

The rest of the holidays went by smooth. Henry is at Regina's the next day and he even visits Gold and Belle.

At the evening they're lying in their bed, both naked except for their necklaces, Emma is playing with hers while Killian is drawing circles on her big baby bump.

"Next year, Swan, we will be four on Christmas. And this will be the best present ever"


	25. Chapter 25- Let's forget about that

**Author's note**

So, it's decided. 2-3 more chapters and then the story is finished. Hope you liked it so far! I'm not sure, if I will make a new story, but I'm planning one a series of one shots around the Jones's future.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**35 weeks pregnant**

Emma doesn't like her life now anymore. Everything was bad, simply bad. Sleeping at night is bad. She can't stay in one position for a long time because always something starts to hurt. She can count the nights she slept through on one hand for the last weeks. Walking is bad. She can't even walk a short distance before she is panting and her whole body hurts. Eating is bad as well. Every time she eats something she's got bad heartburn afterwards.

Her back hurts, her pubic bone as well and she doesn't want start on the water retention on her hands and feet.

She's a whiny mess and this pregnancy should be ended as soon as possible.

"Swan" Killian murmurs besides her. "Stop tossing"

She looks over at the bedside locker and sees that it's 3 o 'clock in the morning.

"I can't. Everything hurts" she pouts. "Come here" he pulls her in his arms, starts to hum and massages her tight shoulders and her back.

Soon she drifts off into sleep.

The next day is New Years Eve. They've decided that they want to spend the evening at Granny's together with most of the town.

Henry is excited as well, because this will be the first time he will be out on that day as well.

Emma is still grumpy even Killian's tries of lightening up her mood doesn't help.

So it is no wonder that everyone looks sceptical when the town's savior waddles into Granny's at seven followed by her husband and son, both men holding a save distant towards the pregnant woman.

"Ugh, she's lives up my name" Leory laughs at Killian but winces at his stare. His arms rise in surrender.

"Ok Captain, no further comment from my side"

The evening is smooth and Emma's mood lightens up a bit after eating Granny's delicious grilled cheese sandwich without getting any heartburn. She is even able to sit more than one hour on the same place without any pain and so she engages into small-talk with Belle and Ruby. Apparently the dark one's wife is thinking about having children on their own but Rumple is a bit hesitant about going all in because of his track record as a father.

Emma understands his hesitation. She also was the opinion to not really be able to bring up a child but now, being pregnant and all, she is more happy about the perspective than ever.

"Perhaps you just should start trying" she suggests. "I think he will be more persuaded then you tell him that it's his choice when you're doing you know what"

It's a little bit strange to talk about her son's grandpa but after all she married his grandma's boyfriend, so she shouldn't be the one to judge.

She has to admit she has to apologize to Killian for making a scene before going here because it is nice after all, so she excuses herself and searches for her husband. She found him at the bar apparently drinking coke. Jesus he really is serious about the whole abstinent thing and she is proud of him that he does so well.

"Thank you" she whispers in his ear as her hand roams over his stomach while she is hugging him from behind. He froze at first but relaxes as soon as he recognizes her.

"What for?" he turns his head so that their lips are nearly touching.

"For convincing me to come here tonight. I actually like it!"

"Thought so, Swan, but I would suggest, that we retreat to some more private place if you want to continue your ministrations on my body" he smirks at her and she realizes that she is still caressing his upper half and through his jeans, she can see, that he is not unaffected by her touch.

"Oh" she says surprised and removes her hand. "Oh" she says more confident, because she loves the affect she still has on him. He never let her believe that he doesn't like her the way she is now, fucking hell, she gained over 40 pounds now and she finds herself disgusting and so all his reaction to her makes her more self-assured.

"Perhaps" she whispers seductively in his ear while licking his earlobe with her tongue."This was the plan of all that"

She feels him stiffened and with a murmured "Bloody vixen" he takes her hand and leads her to the more private places of Granny's.

"Where are we going?" she asks him breathlessly as aroused as he is at the moment.

"I may or may not have ask Ruby for a key to one of the rooms, if my beautiful pregnant wife needs some time to recover from the Party." he winks and she knows that this wasn't the only thought in his mind at the moment he asked Ruby.

"How thoughtful of you" and her mouth crashes on his.

They finally made it to the room, his shirt already opened, her hair a mess and both tugging and pulling at each other's clothes.

"Wait a sec" he demands as he opens the door, but she goes down on her knees, not as gracefully as she used to be, but so what, she can't wait, she has to taste him.

God she was so witty the last weeks and she wants to repay his kindness and his patience with her moods.

She opens his jeans and reaches for his black boxers, cupping the prominent bulge through the material before she pulls it aside to reach for his cock with her mouth.

"Gods, Emma!" he tries to muffle his groan but fails.

She licks him, cups his balls and pumps his member additionally with her other hand.

She feels him growing in her mouth and loves the feeling, but suddenly he pulls her up at her shoulders.

"Love, you have to stop, somebody could walk in on us!"

She pouts but let him open the door, her hand still stroking his erection.

As soon as he closes the door behind them he rips off her and his clothes and she knows that he is eager to finally be in here. Being pregnant has its tolls especially in the ways of sleeping with each other. So she bends down in front of the bed and motions him to take her from behind. She can't wait, she needs him as bad as he her.

His finger tests her cunt, feeling the pool of arousal resulting in a groan from his side.

"Gods, love, you will be the death of me" he grunts as he enters her with one smooth push.

She cries out in pleasure. God, she missed him, missed it and so she pushes back, encouraging him to take her faster, harder.

He mouns, he gasps, he curses. She knows it has been long since their last intercourse and she feels her release brewing in her belly.

His hits become more erratic and she hears him curse under his panting breath.

"Please tell me your close. Gods above, please be close because.." She feels him stiffens behind her, actually crying out loud (she never heard him crying so loud through his peak) while she shots over to oblivion shortly after him.

They're both panting, their bodies covered in sweat when they crumble on to the bed.

"That was.." he starts and she giggles "mindblowing"

And they both start to laugh.

"I think the whole diner knows now what we were up to when we left, certainly Ruby and Granny do. I never heard you come that loud"

He blushes a little bit. "Yes, it was quite the time I had to go without and to be honest, once I was fixed on you, it is hard to be celibate" He nuzzles at her neck and murmurs in her ear "And I never felt something that fantastic in my whole life, love. But I can be quiet the next time if you want me to"

She chuckles "God,no, I have to admit, it was kind of hot that I have such an effect on you."

"Good, because I want to go another round as long as you let me" His fingers are already searching their way down her body and she reacts immediately.

The second round is a little less passionate but still intense as they reach their peak simultaneously.

Breathless they're lying on the bed when Emma takes a look at her watch.

"Shit, Killian, we have to hurry, it's nearly 12!"

They put on their clothes in record time and sneak back into the diner where the party is still going on.

The men are preparing the fireworks outside and the other guests are taking on their coats and jackets to get outside.

"Oy Captain, that was quite the show you gave my ears" Ruby whispers as Emma and Killian passes her and he blushes again.

Emma just winks at her and responses "This _show _was much needed and well deserved and don't tease him, I wasn't much quieter than he"

"Ok, ok, but you do know that the others heard it too?"

Now it's Emma's turn to blush as her look meets the ones of her parents.

Ok, she will just pretend that it hasn't happened and her parents seem to think the same thing. Hopefully Henry didn't hear them. Her son is aware that Emma and Killian could challenge every rabbit in jumping bones but they avoided him walking in on them so far.

With all the others they go outside of Granny's holding hands before the countdown starts.

At ten the sky exploded in different colours and Killian is kissing her.

"Happy New Year, Swan! I'm so glad to begin this New Year with you, as my wife in my arms" His smile is so loving and warm and she kisses him again. "Happy new year to you too husband"

The next one who is getting hugged is Henry and her parents afterwards. When it is Regina's turn, Emma suddenly feels a strong pain rushing through her body. She's holding her belly and is panting so that the pain gets slightly better.

"Everything alright, love?" Killian really seems to be alarmed because this is not her normal omnipresent pain.

She can't answer as the next pain wave is intruding her body.

"You two idiots were aware that orgasms can trigger contractions" Regina asks in her typical sassy style with one eyebrow raised.

Killian looks at her questioningly and she only nods, while a painful moan escapes her mouth.

"Ok, let me get the car, we're driving to the hospital"

He's nervous, nearly loosing it.

"Is the baby coming" Henry asks. "It's too early isn't it?"

"No" she grits behind her teeth. "Drive me home, let me get a bath first. If the contractions go away with the bath it might be just false labour."

"I'm staying with Regina, mom. Text me if you know what is going on!"

Killian nods as he turns around to get the car and as soon as they arrive at the house, he helps her upstairs and gets the bathtub ready.

She takes off her clothes, still in pain and sighs as she enters the warm water. He has also put in some vanilla scent and soon her body relaxes.

Killian sits beside the tub, his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Is it better, love?" his voice still full of concern but she smiles at him.

"Yes, no further contraction and Liam is moving"

"Yes I feel the lad" he smiles back at her and kisses her belly softly.

"Do you hear me Liam" he whispers to her belly "Just wait a little bit longer, ok. We're really eager to meet you too, but not before you're ready."

She reaches out her hand to caress his cheek.

"Care to join?"


	26. Chapter 26- I'm done being pregnant

**37 weeks pregnant**

The days since New Year's Eve went by without any further indications of an approaching birth of Liam Jones.

Emma was fed up with this pregnancy. She doesn't like to be dependent on other people. She isn't able to do much anymore and that's a fact she really doesn't like. Hell she can't even drive her bug anymore and so Killian and Henry are responsible for all the grocery shopping and so on. She hates it to be so immobile and she is complaining about it to Killian while sitting in the waiting room for their hopefully last appointment with Dr. Whale before the birth.

"Aren't we a little drama-queen today, Swan" he nudges her nose with his index finger and she starts to giggle because he is right. Liam will come when he wants to come, she can't influence this.

The CTG is without any indication of contractions and so Dr. Whale only makes a short ultrasound.

"Everything looks good and ready, Emma. The little one is ready for takeoff but your cervix is still there so I don't expect that you're going into labour anytime soon." She snorts at his statement but Killian only laughs. "My wife is getting a little impatient at latest, Victor. It seems that she can't wait to give birth to the lad." She playfully slaps his arm. "Do I have to remind you, that I'm the one who is currently competing with any whale and that I'm the one who has to stand all the pain during the contraction?"

Both men only shake their heads, better not messing with a pregnant lady.

"There are ways to fastened it up a little bit." Whale smirks "I heard that sex, especially together with an orgasm of the woman can help going into labour, but I suggest you wait another week before using this tool"

"Oh doctor, I like your way of thinking" Killian smirks back and Emma just rolls her eyes- men.

On their way home she examines Killian while driving. He talks about things at the station, of the last quarrel between Robin and Regina, of things general happening in Storybrooke and she just listens, thinking of Whale's words.

"Can we fuck when we're back home" she blurts out and Killian nearly droves over a red sign.

He pulls onto the sidewalk stopping the car.

"Can we what?!"

"You did hear me right, pirate. I don't want to be pregnant anymore." She starts to cry.

Killian releases his seatbelt to reach for her.

"Come here, Love, as much as I enjoy our activities and surely we can do the deeds anytime soon, but don't you think that we should give Liam the time he needs?" She sobs and nods.

"So, I suggest, we drive home, I make fire in the fireplace and a fine hot cocoa for you. And then we settle down on the couch and cuddle a little bit and if you stop to cry I even will massage your feet."

He smiles at her and between her sobs and cries she manages to bring out an "Ok".

The evening is cosy, Henry is with them and they all look a movie. "Pirates of the Caribbean". They all laugh a lot to Killian's comments on the movie. It's so funny that he is still annoyed with this realm's opinion of piracy.

When they go to bed, Emma has a hard time finding a position to lie comfortably. She turns from one side to the other until she feels strong arms around her, his hand is already trailing to her core.

"What are you up to?" she asks him smiling.

"Hmm, I remember you had a command a while ago and I'm happy to oblige now, but.." his fingers are now under her waistband, working softly on her clit, while his mouth is sucking deliciously on her neck.

He releases her neck to whisper in her ear. "I won't fuck you. I will make love to you."

Her arm reaches behind her, pulling him closer because her need of him is beyond everything. He moves his hip into her back and she feels his hard erection.

"Minx, already so wet for me. It seems you don't need much foreplay, hmm?" His fingers are dipping into her entrance, his thump still on her clit and she moans loudly.

"Ssh, love. As much as I want to hear the effect I have on you. Remember, Henry is staying the night and I don't want to give the lad a show." Shit, she nearly forgot Henry's presence. She grinds her ass into his erection and now it's his turn to moan, although his sound is muffled because he is kissing her neck again.

"Get your clothes off, captain" she whispers and feels him move. She takes the chance to pull off her panties as well and then she feels him shifting behind her.

"Spread your legs a little bit for me love." She follows his order and soon his cock is at her entrance and he pushes in.

She bits down on her arm, because it feels fantastic and she is sure, otherwise she would scream out of lust and passion.

He curses in soft tones behind her, when he starts to move.

"Gods above, you feel so good." He pushes in her again. "Really really good." He pulls back and their dance begins.

Emma pushes back when he pushes in her, his finger is still on her clit, rubbing it and she knows that she will come so she tries to speed up and Killian senses the change and is happy to oblige.

He increases his ministrations and she hears him panting, but she is no better. She moans in her arm again.

"So close, Killian, I'm so close" she breaths out hoarsely. "Emma, yes love, come for me, please come for me!" his voice sounds wrecked as he pushes into her again.

The pressure on her clit is increasing and she can't fight it back, she comes, with a force, but this time it's a slow building fire, conquering her whole body with a hot wave and she cries out. His movements become erratic. She knows he wants to draw out her pleasure but she needs him to come too, to fill her up with his essence.

"Killian, come for me. Give me all you got. I can feel that you're close!" She pushes back into him, trying to give him the last push over the edge and she is right.

He cries out her name and with a last thrust, his whole body shutters and he spills his cum into her.

They're both sweaty and breathless, his cock still buried in her, but she feels him softening.

"So much for being quiet." She starts to giggle.

"Hopefully the lad has a deep slumber, but it felt so good."

She turns around to face him.

"Indeed. It felt fantastic." She gives him a kiss. "Thanks for making love to me" she gives him another kiss.

"What gentleman would I be, if I let a lady going to bed unsatisfied?" He smirks at her and she slaps him on his chest.

"Idiot"

"Perhaps. But I'm your idiot and you love me."

"Perhaps" It's really fascinating how they still have this, this little banter that she loves first about them, even before they were a thing let alone married.

"Now, let's sleep and hopefully you don't go into labour tonight. Did you hear me Liam? It would be a little bit too early. Your mom is a tough lass. She can last a little bit longer, right love?"

But Emma is already asleep.

She doesn't feel any different the next day, so Killian goes to the station.

It is early afternoon, when she starts to panic. She hadn't felt Liam the whole day. She read that in the last weeks of a pregnancy the movements of the baby slow down as the place to move becomes more and more limited due to its size and weight but no movement scares her.

"Hey little boy. A little kick for mommy?" She pokes on his bottom but still no reaction.

No, this can't happen. She paces through the living room, up and down, unsure of what to do. She starts to cry and her hand is rubbing her belly, but still no sign of her Babyboy.

Now she is really panicking. She goes upstairs to their bathroom and fills the tub with water.

Every time she bathes, Liam would wildly kick around. Killian loves to watch her bath because he likes the show so much that Liam is making in her belly and so she hopes that he will react now too.

As soon as she douses into the warm water, she relaxes a little bit. Her hand is resting on her stomach and there it is. Liam is kicking against her. At first the movements are soft but soon there is a party in her belly and she starts to cry again while laughing at the same time.

The door opens and Killian comes in.

"Everything all right Swan?"

She knows that he feels, that something is off and so she tells him, about her fear.

"Oh Emma, you know that everything will be fine. You even showed me."

"I know, but when I didn't feel any movements of him, my brain went into panic-mood, but now everything is fine!"

The days went by and still no sign of an approaching birth.

She begs Killian to sleep with her but he always is gentle and their activities seem to have no influence.

Emma is frustrated, but she knows that Liam will come when he is ready.

* * *

As there was a review with the hint of the bath, I want to clarify that indeed a hot bath is not good for pregnant woman, that's why I wrote warm water.

The scene is actually inspired by my own experience. It may be seem a little bit reckless not to go to the doctor directly but I think Emma and I are alike at that,. We want to try anything first before going to the doctor.


	27. Chapter 27- Hey Liam, wanna come out?

**Author's note:**

Oh wow, this story is nearly finished. Only 2 chapters to go and then I've written 2 stories in less than 2 months with a total length of nearly 90.000 words...

I hope you liked them as much as I do :)

Today is actually my birthday (30!) and the 3rd season of Once upon a time finally starts in Germany! Yeah!

Have fun reading it and reviews are always much welcomed!

* * *

**39 weeks pregnant**

"Oh Emma, you're really looking like you will burst any minute" Ruby laughed as she placed the hot cocoa in front of her.

Emma just sighs and places her hand on her really huge baby-bump.

"He doesn't want to come. Ok, it's about a week till the calculated due time, but still, I'm so over this. Hell, even the walk to Granny's took me nearly an hour and it's what? 500meters?"

"Don't stress your body too much, Sweetheart" her ever understanding mother suggests before also sipping at her hot cocoa.

"A stressed body is not able to give birth and so it won't start if you are pushing it too hard." She continues.

Emma just rolls her eyes. Yes, she is aware of the fact but she just wants to get it over with.

She tried acupuncture (against her water retention and to shorten the time-period of being in labour). She is drinking raspberry leaf tea because she was told that it could help, she even seduces Killian every night but no- little Liam doesn't want to come.

"Yeah mom, after waddling back home, I will rest on the couch till my husband comes to catch me, because we have to go to our hopefully last appointment with Dr. Whale."

"Don't be so grumpy, Emma! Neal even came after his calculated due date."

"Yeah, I know, but still. I want to be my own person again and I just want to meet him, want to know what he's like and if he resembles the boy from my dream."

"What dream?" Mary-Margret looks curious at her daughter.

"Back in the past with Killian, I had a dream about our future. Back then, I thought it was just a dream, but when we found Lady and I got pregnant and Neal looks exactly the same as the boy in my dream, so I think it was a foreshadowing."

"That's interesting honey. I never heard of anything like that.."

"That's because normally these visions are only allowed to seer" Mr. Gold interrupted.

"Interesting, these side effects of being the product of True Love really amaze me."He's staring at Emma's belly.

"Can't wait to see what it will do to the 2nd generation.." He looks like a predator at his prey and Emma shifts uncomfortably.

"Guess, you'll never find out. I won't let you experiment with Liam!" Emma is upset now and she feels the baby moving inside of her.

"Easy, dearie. I just mean, that it will be interesting to see what power the little one will have and believe me, he will have great powers. I mean no harm although I'm still a little bit frustrated that it is the pirate who is your True Love, Miss Swan."

"It's Mrs. Jones now, Mr Gold and..." She is interrupted by a beaming Belle entering Granny's in high speed.

"It worked, Rumple, it worked!" She is jumping at her husband who has an honest smile on his face and hugs her back.

"Really Belle, you aren't joking?" he asks her as she pulls out a small stick.

"See, two lines, we're pregnant!"

"Guess you've got your own generation of True Love now." Emma says but stands up to hug and congratulate Belle whereas she only reaches out her hand to Mr. Gold.

"Mrs. Jones, I can only repeat. There will be no harm done to the little one, at least not from my side" she nods as she sees the honesty at his statement.

After the happy revelation Emma and her mother finish their drinks and Emma walks back home, although walking is definitely an overstatement, creeping would fit more.

At their afternoon appointment with Whale everything is fine. He even says that he thinks that it won't last any longer and that they should have fun as long as they can.

Killian takes this statement by heart.

"Swan, you do realize that I promised you fun back then in Neverland and fun you should have."

She can't even argue with him because, good god, does she have fun! He uses all the tricks he has and she can't count the amounts she reaches her peak in this night.

It all starts with a warm bath. He insists of staying with her, in case that she collapses (ok, her circuit wasn't the best at latest but does the water really have only 37°C?) and he starts with soft massaging movements at her neck.

"This is so good, Killian" she sighs and relaxes back in his hand.

"Only the best for my wife, who carries my child and who looks so hot being pregnant!"

She has to giggle at his statement but the giggle turns into a moan when he start's to suck on her favourite point between her neck and shoulder. His hand wanders down at her breast and she slightly turns her head to kiss him.

The kiss soon turns into something really passionate and somehow her pirate manages it to get rid of his clothes and joins her in the bath-tub.

Love making is not possible in the tub at her state of pregnancy but he makes her come undone before they retreat to their bedroom. Thankfully it's Regina's weekend and so they can do what they want and be loud as they want.

These are the perks of having a house. No one there to interrupt or to be annoyed by their activities and active they are.

Killian does all the tricks he knows. The first time they only fuck, like animals to ease the tension built during their bath, he takes her from behind, rough and hard, god how she loves it, when he put some Captain Hook in the mix.

He's grunting and moaning behind her, while driving in her with all force. She only can responds in high cries and an earthshaking orgasm to his treatment making him come undone as well.

His cum is dripping from her folds, no wonder she got pregnant the first time they made love, Killian really has a lot to share when he comes.

He cleans her and after that they cuddle a little while, both breathless from their past performance. But it never stays just cuddling with them and soon their addiction for each other wins the battle and the second round begins.

This time she is straddling him and they go slower than the first time, savouring every movement and the feeling of each other connected. They're swinging in slow movements, but it is so intense that Emma starts to pant. God, this feels fantastic. She never thought it to be possible, but sex with this man is so amazing although she is not as flexible as she is used to.

They speed up the tempo and soon they are moaning in each other's mouth accompanied by sweets whispers of love and affection. Killian surrenders first (Emma's hand at his balls might have something to do with it) but he gives all he got to take her with him over the edge. And so Emma crashes down on him, only to find her high peak, screaming out his name while shuddering and spasm around him.

The last time is lazy and more love making than anything else.

It's even slower and he is spooning her. His hand is at her breast and a little later on her clit. All is so intense and sensitive and she is really amazed by his performance. For god's sake, this man is over 300 years old, how can he perform a night like this without getting a heart attack and how is he even able to...

She can't finish her thought because Killian already speeds up. His thrusts as well as the movements on her clit and so she can't help herself. She cries out in pleasure and comes again, but he is not satisfied with this. She feels him raising the tempo even more. She feels his breath in her neck and she hears his encouraging words.

"Come undone again for me love." He groans "Good, it feels so bloody fantastic when you grip my cock when you come. It feels like heaven to be in you!Ooooh Emmma" he is growing even more inside of her.

"Come with me Emma, please!" and when he thrusts forward a last time and both cry out.

The night took its toll on them and Emma drifts off into sleep with him still inside her.

She sleeps so well, she doesn't have slept this good in a long while.

When she awakens, she lies naked in their bed, but several blankets cover her naked form. It's cosy and the sun is already shining. She turns around only to find Killian gone, a note on his pillow.

She reaches out for the note.

_Love,_

_I'll be at the station till afternoon. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so gorgeous in your sleep and I thought you needed it._

_Call me if you need anything._

_Love you_

_Killian_

Such a dork! Emma turns around again to reach for her mobile to look at the time.

Holy shit, it's already 11 a.m. Jesus, she didn't sleep that long since forever. Rise and shine Emma, she motivates herself. Get ready and perhaps Killian is available for a lunch date at Granny's. She could die for a grilled cheese sandwich right now.

She waddles to the bathroom, feeling sore through her whole body but it's a good Feeling, because of her great sleep she feels recovered than forever. After using the toilet she goes to the basin to wash her hands.

She starts to brush her teeth debating of calling Killian to pick her up or whether to walk to the station to pick him up when moisture runs down her leg. It's irritating her.

Uh, now she is incontinent as well. Great, just great, but she hesitates when it doesn't stop. She reaches down with one finger to touch it. No colour and definitely no smell.

She looks up in the mirror and suddenly realization hits her.

She picks up a towel and puts it between her legs and goes back to bed, lying down.

She calls Killian at the station, but it's her father who picks up.

"Oh, Emma, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, dad, all is well. Could you please give me Killian?"

"Jones!" she hears her father yell. "It's Emma!"

"Hey love, finally awake" she can hear his smirk through the hearer "Everything ok?".

"Yeah, I already told my dad but I think it would be good if you come home"

"Ok, no problem, do you have any urgent cravings again?" She can't help it, that he is so clueless and so she drops the bombshell.

"My only craving is for you to come home and take me to the hospital, because my water just broke and" she has to stop as the first contraction runs through her body and moans out loud" and my contractions have began."

He doesn't answer, she only hears him drop the speaker and then some muffled sounds and her father yelling after Killian what happened and she has to laugh at the panic in Killian's voice even though it's really quiet and distant.

"It's Liam, he's coming!"


	28. Chapter 28-Giving birth is painful :(

**Author's note**

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! It was so busy at work and then I had to do the preparations for my birthday party on the weekend.

But now I'm back :)

I hope you enjoy the first part, as it was getting too long (I think this is one of the largest chapters..) I described it the way, I experienced it and how it is normal process in Germany although in Germany the babies are delivered by mid-wifes and the doctors are only there in emergency cases, so I changed it a little bit.

As always: Let me know what you think about the chapter!

* * *

**Liam's birth Part I**

She lies on the bed, thoughts running through her head. Where the fuck did she put her bag with the stuff for the hospital. But then another wave of pain runs through her body and she starts to pant. Seconds later the pain has vanished. Was it this bad with Henry? She is not sure. Right, back to the bag, her toothbrush is still in the bathroom, she needs her shampoo and some body wash gel. Lip balm is in her purse (she has read somewhere that during the stress of giving birth the lips could get dry and it is more comfortable to use a lip balm), things for Liam are already in the bag and some pyjamas for her and of course some sweatpants, because she highly doubts that any of her skinny jeans will fit her after giving birth. She hears tries screeching in front of their house which announces the arrival of her husband.

The front-door opens with a bang and soon hasty footsteps are heard on the stairs.

A breathless pirate storms into the bedroom.

"Catch your breath. Captain! It's not like I will give birth any min.." she can't finish her sentence as another contraction takes over control over her body "Ahhh" she can't suppress a hiss of pain.

"How long is it?" Killian looks at her, his eyes full of stress and concern.

"How long is what?"

"The time between the contractions."

"Hmm, I'm not sure, something about 3 minutes" The eyes of her husband seem to pop out of his head.

"Swan, we need you to get to the hospital, like now!"

"You were saying?" She actually is able to smile at him. "I thought that was the reason I called you here"

"So it isn't that bad if you're still able to make fun of me" but he smiles back at her.

"My precious wife, where the hell did you put this bag? And because I know you so well, what things do you need me to pack for you?"

He bends down and kisses her and she responds without hesitation.

"I love you Killian"

"I love you too, so now, let me know where the bag is and what things do you need?"

"It should be in the nursery and I haven't packed my toothbrush, my shampoo and my… Ahhh" the next wave comes and the time period shortened. "… and my body wash gel."

"Ok, love, I'll be right back! Don't move!"

"Wouldn't dream about it" she bites back as she is still lying on the bed. He rushes out the door, comes back with the bag moments later and goes straight to the bathroom, she hears him rumbling through the place and soon he is back at her side, just in time to be witness of another contraction.

"Ok, David already called Regina. She will pick up Lady and Henry later. I will put the bag in the car and then I come back to take you, alright Swan?"

She nods. He is still so organized but she feels that deep down he is absolutely terrorised because she never has seen him this hectic before.

He returns and pulls back the blanket to pick her up. Then he sees the towel between her legs for the first time and that she is still in her big shirt (the one with the skull and crossbones) and her panties.

"Nice outfit, Swan"

"Idiot!"

"Wait!" He turns to one of her drawers and pulls out a new panty and one pair of sweatpants.

"There you go, Swan" He takes of the soaked panty and puts on the new one, the towel leaving between her legs. The pants follows, the last piece is a parka and afterwards he picks her up as if she weights nothing.

He takes her to the car.

"You really sure, that we don't need to call an ambulance?"

"No, just make the seat into an lying position. The hospital is only a five minute drive away. I will lie down and you drive cautiously, ok?"

He nods and sat her down on the front seat after he has pulled it back.

She lies back and sighs, and she starts to pant as another wave of pain shocks her body.

Five minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Killian somehow manages to get hold of a wheel-chair.

They arrived at the information desk of the genecology just at 12.30.

"Ah the Sherriff and the Captain" One of the nurses greets them.

"How can I help you?" Emma's mouth gapes open and she feels Killian stiffens behind her.

She is just about to rant that she can't be serious asking something like that a pregnant woman in wheel-chair with a nearly hyperventilating husband behind her when she sees the smirk on the nurse's face.

"Just kidding, Mrs. Jones. I will call Dr. Whale and let him now, that he has to come here and help you deliver the little one." She turns around and picks up the phone.

"I was about to beat the desk with my hook, Swan" Killian whispers in her ear.

"Believe me, I would have done something more drastic, if I were able to.." she moans at the pain starting in her back and went straight to her groin.

"Ah, Emma" Victor comes around the corner "and Killian! Fine at the noises I hear, it seems that Liam has got his notice to leave" he smirks at Emma who only is able to give back a half-smile.

"Ok, what happened? When did the contractions start?"

"My water broke about 11 o'clock and half an hour later the contraction started."

She answers him, but has to breathe away another pain-wave.

"And the distance between the contractions is now about 2 minutes." She continues.

"Let's see how wide the cervix is opened and then we make another ultrasound ok?" They both nod.

"Furthermore you will get attached the CTG to monitor the contraction and the heartbeat of Liam."

He motions Killian to push her into one of the delivery rooms.

It is painted in bright yellow and the atmosphere is nice. She lies down on the bed and is examined by Dr. Whale.

"Ok, Emma, it is opened by 3cm and according the ultrasound everything is fine."

He puts on the CTG and soon the sound of Liam's heartbeat fills the room.

"That's good. 130 beat a minute, strong and steady. Killian, could you please have an eye on it?"

"Of course, but why?"

"It will take a while till it will reach the needed 10cm opening and I will not be able to stay the whole time. If the heartbeat of Liam goes above 160 please directly put this emergency button if no one is here. Ok?"

Killian nods and Emma seems to be scared.

"Don't be afraid, it's nothing bad. Just the birth is as stressful for the baby as it is for the mother and if the heartbeat stays at such a high level a c-section could be an alternative to reduce the stress for the child."

"Ok" both says in unison.

"So try to relax, Emma. Try to reduce the pain using the right breathing and if you're not able to bear the pain, let me know. There are different methods like getting in the tub or getting an epidural."

They nod again in unison and Dr. Whale leaves the room.

"So now what, Swan?" Killian caresses her cheek.

"As I didn't eat anything today, it would be great if you can get me something." He laughs and gives her a peck.

"Everything for my lady and don't give birth while I'm away chasing something to eat for you!" He winks at her and she is actually able to snort before the pain takes over again.

Now that she is alone in the room, her thoughts drift to the previous nine months. Actually her life is perfection right now, ok, despite the constant pain she is feeling right now, but she is sure the Liam will be worth the pain.

Her hand is resting on her stomach while her head falls back on the pillow. God, it hurts, it hurts damn much!

She groans and her whole body shakes. Even the panting doesn't help. Bloody hell, to quote her pirate husband, this is really painful.

Was it the same with Henry? She is not sure, it was 12 years ago and she was chained to the bed. Now she is able to move if she wasn't chained to the CTG.

She groans again. These contractions better have a good effect on her cervix. She can't imagine suffering the pain more than some hours, remembering the horror stories of being in labour over days.

The door opens and Killian comes back, smiling and holding up a sandwich triumphantly.

She only looks at him, a deep frown on her face and then the pain hits her again and she starts to cry.

He looks at her in horror and nearly let the sandwich slip.

"Swan, remember, you have to breathe the pain away, shall we do it together?"

"You" she points at him with her index-finger. "YOU!" She cries out again, moving her body from side to side, trying to pant the pain away, but she is not successful.

"You filthy, cocky pirate brat, YOU did this to me!" She yells at him. God, there is so much pain and he is the reason, or better his past self from 30 years ago!

"Ahh" "Swan, let me help" Killian looks confused at her behaviour and she only gets angrier at his stare.

"Help?How gracious from you. How do you want to help me? Hold my hand? No thank—Ah god damn it hurts!"

Tears are falling down her cheeks and Killian pushes the button for help.

A few minutes later Dr. Whale is back at the room.

"You rang?"

"Yes, I did" Killian turns to him "I didn't want to leave her and she is in so much pain"

"I see. Let me have a look Emma. It seems you got quite the strong contractions here" He has taken a look at the paper from the CTG. After examining her again a frown is on his face.

"You did great, Emma! 2cm in the last hour, did you have an appointment you have to attend to?" he jokes but Emma is not able to respond, because the pain is too much.

"Ok, I would suggest that you get in the tub. The warm water will help you to ease the pain a little bit and if you want to and everything is fine, you even can give birth in the tub." Killian raises his eyebrows and Emma just nods.

She sits up and Killian helps her to get over to the tub.

She loses her last cloth (the pirate shirt) and dives into the warm water. It feels fantastic and she is relaxing, finally able to breathe.

"Better, love?"

He seems really worried and she is rueful because she did take her pain out on him.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to yell at you." She can feel tears burning in her eyes again.

"Don't be, love. You can yell at me as much as you want to if that's what you're helping with going through labour."

He smirks at her and she splashes a little bit of water against him.

"So, as your mood has shifted to the better, would you like to eat the sandwich now?"

She is so grateful about his thoughtfulness. She is really hungry and takes it eagerly. The contractions are still there but it is like Victor said, it eases the pain.

But an hour later the effect is gone and she starts to pant. The pain is omnipresent. She grabs Killian's hand and squeezes it hard.

"Everything ok, Emma" she is in so much pain, she isn't able to answer him let alone speaks any coherent sentence and so she only groans. It's a low humming tone and Dr. Whale turns to her.

"It seems that the effect of the water doesn't help any more. Let me see how much progress we've made in the last hour."

She feels him touching her and he announces that she has reached 7 cm. She is nearly losing her consciousness because of the pain. The contractions are now coming in such short distances she isn't able to relax between them.

"Emma, look at me!" Is this Victor's voice?

"Emma, I think it would be the best if we make something else to ease the pain. You need to gather your strength for the final pushes. I would suggest that we get you a PDA. Do you agree?"

Emma just nods. She is still not able to speak and she only wants to be painless for some time. She knows that Killian would have loved if Liam would be born in the water but she is not able to last any longer and according to the monitor with Liam's heartbeat, he neither.

They help her out of the tub and take her back to the bed. Dr. Whale prepares everything and another doctor enters the room.

"Hi Mrs. Jones. I'm Dr. Collins. I will give you the PDA now. Would you please be so kind and sit up?"

She reaches for Killian to support her and sits up.

"Very good. Now, to give the PDA to you, I need you to arch your back." She follows his instructions.

He prepares her back and when tells her that she should let him know when the contraction is over.

As the last contraction is over she gives him a sign. She feels a slight pressure and something cold.

"Very good, Mrs. Jones. The pain should be fading in about 20 minutes. Nice to meet you, Family Jones and I wish you all the luck for the birth!"

He shakes hands with Killian and Emma is already lying on the bed again.

As he promised, the pain fades nearly 20 minutes later.

She sighs and is finally able to speak again.

"Thank god, I feel like a new person right now. God, this pain was too much."

Killian is at her side and kisses softly her temple.

"Hey love, glad to have you back again" She slaps him playfully.

Dr. Whale smirks again "It's really amazes me every time how effectual this modern medicine is."

He continues "Emma, I have to let you know that the PDA tends to milden the contractions, it can be possible that we have to give you some medicine to increase them again. But for now everything seems fine and even Liam has relaxed according to his heartbeat."

He leaves the room and they're alone again.

"So, how are you doing, Killian?" She smiles at him, because he really looks destroyed. His hair is even more dishevelled than normal, he has sweat-points under his arms and he looks quite pale.

"Honestly?" he takes her hand again. "I'm a mess and it's really horrible to see you in such pain."

A lonely tear runs over his cheek. "Gods above, Emma, I love you so much and seeing you like this, it hurts."

She brushes the tear away with her thump.

"The reward for this pain will be amazing, Killian. I promise!"

45 minutes later Dr. Whale comes back.

"I'm afraid we have to give you something to trigger the contractions again, Emma."

She nods and he gives something into her infusion.

The pain starts again, but everything feels numb.

Breathing helps and so she continues. Half an hour later she is examined again.

"Great, Emma, we reached 9 cm. Not much longer and we can start to push!"

Although the pain is still numb she feels her whole body tense with every contraction. Suddenly the monitor blinks in red and makes noises.

She looks over only to see that Liam's heartbeat is in a high rate.

She swallows hard as she recognizes the frown on Victor's face.

She squeezes Killian's hand again and then speaks to Liam.

"Don't leave me hanging Liam! We can do this! We've made it so far, we'll pass the rest as well!"


	29. Chapter 29-Welcome Liam-we love you!

**Author's note:**

Oh my god! It's over, the story is finished. Do I have tears in my eyes? Yes, I have.

It was a long journey and thanks to everyone who sticked with me till the end. Please let me know your thoughts! Did you like it? Do you want more?

Sorry for the longer time period between the updates lately, but sometimes life's getting too busy to take the time to write new chapters.

There will be an epilogue and when finally this story will be complete as well.

* * *

**Liam's birth Part II**

"Ok, Emma, you're really doing great. Don't panic, we just need to check if everything is alright with Liam." Dr. Whale says and leaves the room to retrieve something.

Emma holds on to Killian's hand as if her life depends on it.

He bends down to her and whispers in her ear." What does that mean Swan? How are they going to check on Liam?"

She hears the panic he tries to supress in his voice and if it is possible, she loves him even more in this moment.

"I'm not sure Killian" tears are streaming down her face and she starts to communicate internally with Liam, tries to calm him. She feels that he is under the same stress she is and she just wants him to know that they can make it and that he will be welcomed in a world there he will be loved so much by different people.

Dr. Whale is back and starts to examine her again.

"We just need to check if Liam has enough Oxygen in his blood so that we don't have any complications during the final part of the birth."

"How can you check his blood, Victor? He is not even born yet?" She feels how stiff Killian is and she clings even more to him.

"No need to worry, Captain. I can feel his head, it will only be a scratch and we can determine the Oxygen-level in his blood. If everything is ok, we can proceed as the heartbeat-rate is only slightly above the limit. If not, we have to hurry to make an emergency C-section."

Emma holds her breath. Please be ok Liam! Please don't give up on mommy yet. We can do it!

She turns her head to take in Killian. He is pale as if no blood is left in his system. He looks towards Whale but when he noticed her staring at him, he bends down and kisses her softly.

"You will make it Emma. I've yet to see you fail" With a teary face she gives him a wet kiss.

"Ok, you two. Everything is fine with Liam. I think he just makes himself ready for the final pushes."

Emma is laughing and crying at the same time and suddenly she feels the urge to push.

"Ohhhh goooood!" she moans and Dr. Whale is by her side again.

"Listen to me Emma, we still got 1cm left. Don't push. You need to breathe through the contractions. Can you do this for me?"

She nods and her grip on Killian's hand intensified.

"Ouch, Swan, you do remember, I only got one left!"

"You have no right to wine now, pirate! I'm the one in pain here!"

She tries to breathe through the next pain wave. It feels like her body is breaking apart.

"Blooooodyyyy heeeeelll!"

"Breathe, Emma, breathe" It seems that Victor tries to calm her along with Killian, but it doesn't work. The pain is just too much.

"AAAAAAH" her whole body shakes. "Look at me Emma" Is that Whale talking? She can't think straight. Her whole body is just one painful mess and she needs to..

"Emma, you did it. We have reached the 10cm. Save your strength, sheriff, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push!"

Push, yes, oh how she needs to push!  
"Ah, fucking hell, it hurts! Oh god it hurts so much!"

Killian is at her side although everything is just a blur.

"You're doing great love! You're amazing"

"Stop it, just stop it!" She yells at her husband when the next contraction arrives.

"Emma, I need you to push again, ok?" She nods and gives all her strength in the push.

"Good, Emma! Now lie back and try to relax a bit. We already have made a great way to the end. I can feel his head.

With the next wave I need you to push, but not so hard, so I can help you deliver Liam's head. Do you understand, Emma?"

Victor looks at her questioningly from his position between her legs.

She whispers a yes, sweat is dripping into her eyes from her efforts. Killian always the gentleman he claims to be, takes a towel and swipes away the wetness.

"Thanks" She tries to smile at him, but she feels the tension starting in her body again.

"AAAAHHH"God damn, why does it hurt so much? It's so unfair, so damn unfair. She tries not to push too hard and she hears the encouraging words from Victor from afar, but everything is only a blur. It's only Emma, her body and Liam and she feels Liam's head going through the internal barrier of her body.

She starts to pant and recognize that lights are flickering.

"Very good, Emma. I can see his head and he has a lot of dark hair. Definitely taking after his father."

Emma is able to smile now. It will only be mere minutes and she is able to take Liam into her arms.

"So, Emma, one last push and we have the shoulders. The rest will be a piece of cake!"

She nods and the pressure takes over her again. She pushes and there is a noise like something plunges into water and she holds her breath and then she hears the most wonderful sound of the world.

"Wuah, Wuah, Wuah" Dr. Whale holds up Liam, smiling the brightest smile at the new parents.

"You did wonderful Emma! Everything is fine with him and it's definitely a boy."

She holds out her arms and Victor places Liam cautiously in them.

"Hey there little pirate. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

She looks down at her son and he looks up at her at in this moment she is sure, a new band of True Love just was made.

Liam looks at her as if she is the sun to his earth and makes gurgling noises while smacking his lips.

"Oh, I see, you also take after your big brother, always hungry" She smiles.

"Oh my god Swan, he is beautiful!" She just realizes Killian beside her, she was captured in the moment with Liam.

"Yes he is! Must have gotten it from his father"

Killian kisses her "I'm really sure that it was the combination of his mother AND his father"

"Shall I give you Regina's potion?"

She nods and takes the potion before guiding Liam to her breast.

She gasps at the first touch but soon he is drinking in quick gulps.

Killian lays his hand on her shoulder and she hears a clicking sound. She turns slightly around and has to smile at her pirate husband who is currently struggling with the camera and tries to take pictures of this momentous scene in front of him.

After what it seems like hours and many whispered words of love and affection, Dr. Whale comes back to them.

"May I have Liam?" He asks Emma who is currently holding the sleeping wonder.

"I have to make some tests and we will clean and dress Liam. Do you have any clothes with you?"

Killian hands him the baby-suit and the doctor starts with his examination.

Meanwhile a second doctor enters the room.

"Hi Emma, I'm Dr. Morris. You still have to deliver the placenta after this I have to stitch you up a little bit as apparently you've got ripped a little bit during birth. Nothing major by the way You were lucky, I've seen women with much more injuries after giving birth."

Emma doesn't feel anything despite the great joy of finally welcoming Liam and a strong fatigue. She didn't even look at the watch to capture what time it is. Suddenly she feels some pain again and soon she has to push a little bit to deliver the placenta, but everything goes as it should.

"Ok, Family Jones. Liam is a strong boy, height is 54 cm and the weight is 7 pounds. The cranial circumference is 36 cm and time of birth is actually 8.15 pm."

Emma starts to giggle. Of course, how could it have been any other time?

"What's so funny Swan." Killian asks her while proudly holding his sleeping son who is now dressed in one of the gifted "Little Pirate" sets.

"Henry was born at the same time and it was the time which was standing still in Storybrooke for 28 years."

"Of course." He shakes his head but is laughing as well, although quietly to not wake Liam.

Half an hour later Dr. Morris has finished the stitches and everybody leaves the room.

"I think we should call everybody, do you agree?" Killian is now lying beside her in the bed, cuddling with his son and wife, while Liam is sleeping on Emma's naked bosom.

"Yeah" she answers tired and he stands up to go in front of the room to make all relevant calls.

Soon she hears a commotion in front of the room and she has to smile because she knows that especially Henry is eager to meet his little brother.

The door opens and after her also tired looking husband the rest of the family strides in. Henry is first, then her mom and dad, all happily smiling as if they took some drugs.

"Hi Liam" Henry sits beside her on the bed, softly stroking Liam's cheek. "He looks so small!"

She laughs "Yes, but you were also this small just like Neal not so long ago"

"Oh god Emma, he's so beautiful!" Her mother gives her a kiss on her forehead, tears of joy showing on her face.

"I can only agree you really did well" Her father adds softly stroking a strain of her hair from her face.

"Oy mate! You do know that half his DNA comes from my side" Killian interrupts nudging the shoulders of his father-in-law.

"Yes pirate, you did well too" David says in a tone as if he was speaking with Lady.

They all start to laugh only to be interrupted by a yawn from Liam.

Emma lies back into the bed, watching her family on this happy day.

Who would have thought that the knock on her door from a little ten-year-old boy two years ago would have turned her world up-side-down?

Believing in her son, breaking a curse, finding her parents who are the same age as she is (gross, really gross), traveling through realms, meeting a over 300-year-old pirate, find closure with Neal, defeating several enemies and finally finding her own True Love in said pirate.

No, if anyone had ever told Emma Swan 2 years ago, how her life would be when she is thirty, she would have called someone to deliver this person into a sanatorium.

But now here she is.

A mother of 2 sons, a Savior with magic apparently coming from a fairy-tale land, a former thief turned sheriff, a daughter, a sister, a wife and most of all the best version of herself:

Simply Emma Jones


	30. Chapter 30- Epilogue

**Author's note:**

Finally the epilogue!

I hope you liked this story. I can guarentee you, I did :)

I'm not sure when I will continue writing. Life's getting a Little busy at the moment, but I would like to make a series of one-shot in which you can read more stories about my Jones Family. If you want to read something special, please let me know. Furthermore I'm planning on a rewrite of Emma and Killian's story with Killian's new memories but I'm not sure when I will start this.

**At last**

**Thanks for all the reviews (it's so lovely to read what you think!) and all the Favourites/Followers. You're the best!**

* * *

**The first months with Liam**

She was a mother now, a real mother, not some sort of big sister on a pre-teenage boy, no, she had to take care of a baby-boy who was absolutely dependent on her and minor dependent on Killian. Taking care of a newborn is a real challenge. Sure, she had the false memories of taking care of Henry which Regina has given her before her trip to New York, but the actual thing was something totally different.

She always was an independent person, proud to be a woman in charge of herself, but in those first months her main role was being the living bottle of little Liam Robin Jones. Yes, they've chosen the outlaw as the godfather for their little pirate, despite being one of her husband's best mates (he totally ruled for David, but Emma convinced him, that being the grandpa was enough for her father) and most important he really was good with kids, especially little boys and he helped Emma from time to time like showing her the flying baby position which makes wonders when Liam has one of his colic episodes and won't stop crying.

She was so glad about Regina's potions because it really gave her strength and nursing Liam has been easy since the first day, but still, the lack of sleep, the missing of self-control over her life took a toll on her and more often than not, when Killian arrived at home after work, she would find a reason to fight with him.

She knows that he was trying his best, but somehow she was jealous that he went back to work after staying home 4 weeks and she was the one who was responsible of taking care of Liam, Lady and of course the household.

It was Liam's sixth week on earth that she was fed up with everything. God she loved Liam, but this day he wanted to drink every hour and despite all this he hadn't slept well the night before (hey he was at a 6 hours pause now and she needed this so badly) that means she hadn't slept as well.

So when Killian came home from the station that day she shoved crying Liam into the arms of his startled father and with the sobbed words that she needed some time alone she grabbed her keys and was on her way.

She didn't look back, tears clouding her view as she ran down to the beach. It still was chilly on that day but she didn't mind. The crashing of the waves somehow cleared her mind and she started to sob without hesitation. God, she was a bad mother. She loves Liam above all but she couldn't take it anymore. She was so bad at this. Even Killian with only his one hand managed to change a diaper in record time and he could sing. He would sing to Liam every evening and their boy would stop fussing to listen to the wonderful voice of his father.

The only thing she was great in, was nursing the little boy and apparently she stopped being good at this too because he seems to be hungry the whole day and her breastfeeding didn't sate him anymore. So she sits there on the beach, enwrapped in her warm coat which smells like Killian with her grey beanie on, silently sobbing in her arms. She didn't even look up when she feels somebody sitting down beside her, probably Killian who has a habit of always finding her but she is surprised to hear Henry's voice speaking to her.

"Mom, why are you crying? I just came home to find Killian and Liam in the living room. Killian didn't know what hit him when you gave Liam to him and fled. Liam was still crying when I left and apparently even Killian's singing didn't calm him. So tell, me, what's the matter?"

He nudges her arm and with her reddened eyes she looks up at him, her big boy always the truest believer.

"I fucked it up, Henry. I'm not a good mother to him. He always is still with Killian and my part was always the feeding and since yesterday everything is wrong. He didn't sleep his hours in the night and he definitely is not in his feeding rhythm he used to be during the day. I'm just not enough, I will never be enough" and her last words are only chocked out through her sobbing.

Henry chuckles and rubs her back.

"Mom, did you read the book Belle gave you for your babyshower?" she only shakes her head.

"You'll always be enough, Mom, for me, for Killian, for grandma and granddad, Neal and especially Liam. He just has a growth spurt, that's all."

She looks at him in disbelief. How could she forget about the growth passages in Belle's book?

"Always the bookworm, I see" she smiles at her son, remembering that a growth spurt means, that Liam is growing and that he needs more milk and her body needs some time to adjust.

Henry laughs at her and takes her hand to help her stand up.

"Yeah, some things never change although I must admit that I only read it, because Belle suggested it as she said after the first month a huge growth spurt is expected and I wanted to know what I have to deal with, when it happens in my week at your house."

He shrugs his shoulders "Besides, if you want to know anything about Liam's first year, asked her. She has read so many books because she wanted to be prepared although it is still many months to go before my aunt or uncle is born. I REALLY have a strange family tree"

They both start to laugh at this and make their way back home. Killian is relieved to see her and she is just filled up with love for all her men.

Now Liam is a little over 4 months old. Most of the days are good and some are not so good but manage them all. It took some time for her to adjust but now she is happy with her life. In two months she will start to work part-time at the station again and she is anxious about it, although it is great to spend time with Liam. He started to giggle a few days ago and it's the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. She doesn't know how many times her and Killian made silly things just to hear his laugh.

Today is a nice weather and warm, no real wind is noticeable what is unusual for Maine. They've decided to go to the beach the day before. Her little brother just learned to walk and loves to play in the sand, so they all will go together. It was not so full on this day at the beach and they found a nice place. Henry and Neal were playing in the sun, while Liam lies on his blanket playing with one of his toys. Lady was running around, barking and retrieving a ball, which Henry throws her from time to time. She lies on the blanket beside Liam, enjoying the sun and reading a book. Hopefully mass-murders like the one in her book weren't real like all the members of her family. Killian, who has adapted well to the modern clothing (god this man was sex on two legs) and her parents were in a discussion about the newest camera-technology and she isn't aware that she drifted off to sleep. Sometimes later she wakes up only to see that Liam and Killian are gone and the only person left on the blanket is her mother.

"It's nice being here, don't you think? Neal has so much fun with Henry!" She motions over to them and they both watch in silenceHenry and her brother with sandy hair and green eyes building a dadstands beside the pair and films every movement of his Babyboy who squeals loud joyfully as Henry shows him how to decorate the castle with shells. The camera moves around and he is waving at his wife and daughter. They wave back_._Suddenly a Lady breaks into the scene. Barking and excitedly bouncing its tail unaware that it destroys parts of the castle Henry and her brother have been working starts to cry and Mary-Margret stands up, walks to her son and takes him up, speaking soothing words into his ear as she cuddles him in her arms. Henry laughs as he pets the dog's head "Oh Lady, see what you did? You can't just marching in and destroy our castle. You make the little prince cry" At his dispraising tone the dog sits down and looks at her son with puppy eyes. "Oh don't do that, you know I can't be angry with you when you look at me like that" at that he attacks the dog and fondles it passionately_._ "Sorry mate" Killian enters the scene. "Lady couldn't wait to get back and as my good arm is occupied at the moment.."He says apologetically, pointing with his stump on Liam.

At the sound of her name, the dog returns to Killian's side. "Ah, now you're going to decide to hear on my command, lass?" He speaks to the dog.A small whimper and smacking sounds are heard from her baby-boy on his arms.

"Right lad, there you go" Cautiously he puts his hookless arm around him and holds the baby in her direction.

"Sorry, love. I hoped you could rest a little while longer, but our little sailor has decided that he is now hungry and needs his moma." There is so much love and adoration in his sight as he looks from his son he still holds in his arms to her.

Automatically she reaches out and places the little boy in her arms. Liam is such a beautiful boy. He has really dark hair and his eyes are baby blue with a hint of green, all bets are on Emma's eye colour.

A surge of happiness fills her as she watches Liam massaging her breast, reaching for her. She knows what he needs and so she opens her nursing bra to give Liam space and soon he is drinking with hard streaks. Killian sits down besides her, laying and arm around her and places a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you, Emma"

She smiles at him and then looks down at their little boy who seems to be perfectly confident with the position he is in now.

Finally the princess and the pirate have found their Happy Ending, although somehow different than expected.

And as she looks at her son she thinks that being a mother is not a bad feeling and perhaps, only if Killian is ok with it, they will expand their family. She would loved to have a daughter although she would welcome any child who will find its way to them as long as she has her family and so she turns around to Killian and gives him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Just to let you know, Jones..." she pauses and whispers in his ear.

"I love you too!"


End file.
